<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not what I expected by Ereana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450063">Not what I expected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereana/pseuds/Ereana'>Ereana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Can I get yer number? [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crushes, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>52,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereana/pseuds/Ereana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsumu leaves the Spring Interhigh with a new number in his contacts. Somehow this leads to swapping weird videos, inside jokes, and finding a friend who loves the game just as much as he does.</p><p>And they are friends. Good friends. Absolutely 100% friends and Atsumu is fine with that....really.</p><p>Alternatively, what if Atsumu and Hinata stayed in contact after nationals.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Can I get yer number? [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AtsuHina Treasure Box</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first fanfiction in 4 years OTL but this pairing just grabbed me and wouldn't let go. Not sure how long this will be I kind of posted it on a whim. All comments and kudos are really appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The second day of the Spring Interhigh had come to an end and Atsumu found himself staring into a mirror inside one of the stadium’s numerous bathrooms. The tap was on and he splashes some water on his face, a vain attempt to cool his face and wash away some of the post-game sweat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They lost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They lost and it sucked, it burned, it felt unpleasant and heavy in his gut and he hated it. He always did, already he could feel thoughts threatening to crack through his composure; what did they do wrong, where was the mistake, how to fix it, how to improve, how to make sure that next time it was those damned crows which felt like this instead of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been an amazing match.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Part of him hadn’t wanted it to end. He wanted to serve again. He wanted to send a perfect toss for Aran to hit. He wanted to see the look on Tobio-kun’s face after another setter dump. He wanted to send </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>quick to Osamu. He wanted to watch that little Number 10-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bathroom door flies open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stupid Kageyama. Of course I’ll be fine, like I’m going to miss - Buahh!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well speak of the devil and all that. He somehow manages a smile and raises a hand to greet the little orange menace who was now staring at him like Atsumu had just cheerfully informed him he was on his way to slaughter his family, or like Osamu whenever he heard that it was their dad’s turn to cook.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shocked. Wary. Scared. And desperately looking for a way to escape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to see you again Shouyou-kun.” A slight twitch, like he hadn’t expected Atsumu to speak to him. “Thought you and ya team would be heading off by now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“U-Uhh, yes! I mean we are! Soon and I just need to,” a sharp gesture to one of the stalls, “go and then I’ll be on my way Inarizaki-san….I mean Miya-san!” This was all accompanied by an impressive amount of gesturing and some interesting facial expressions. How did the guy have so much energy left to move like that? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snorts. “No-one calls me Miya-san Shouyou-kun and please don’t let me keep ya. Yer team won’t want to lose one of their star players after all.” It’s just a second but he swears that Hinata’s eyes sparkle at the words star player. He runs his eyes over the first year standing by the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tobio-kun had warned him after all. Not weak at all. He’d watched the tapes last night but seeing Hinata Shouyou play in person was something else entirely. A sheer force on the court with enough magnetism to draw in even the most experienced of blockers. And his jumps, Hoshiumi may have some competition for that title of his. At least now he knew what Kageyama meant when he called the wing spiker a good reference during the training camp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So much stuff in such a small frame. Maybe that’s why he was so energetic even after that gruelling (amazing) last set; twitching and pointing and so expressive. Too much energy and force to be contained that it spilled over into everything he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata smiles, bright and pleased, “Ah-hah-ha, you really think I’m a star player?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu blinks because what? What?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said I wanted to set for ya one day didn’t I? I don’t set to scrubs.” He says, checking for his phone as he feels it buzz. It’s probably Osamu wanting to make sure he isn’t off sulking along somewhere. Which he’s not thank you very much! He was thinking, and planning, and imagining how good it was going to be when they kicked Karasuno’s asses next year.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-Well you totally thought I was one before the match! I saw that look when you were talking to Kageyama.” Hinata points at him accusingly, irritation clear in his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugs and leans against the sink, only slightly hoping that the water on his face doesn’t make him look like a wet dog. “I mean yeah but then I got to see you play.” He flashes a smile. “Couldn’t take my eyes off you most of the match, not often I get to see someone fly like that y’know. Easy to see why Tobio-kun wants to toss to ya so much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The admission is freely given with no embarrassment attached but some does creep in when he sees the way Hinata just lights up at the praise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sways in place and Atsumu squints. Are those sparkles around him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean it! Thank you so much!” He bows in a way that feels far too formal for a conversation in a stadium bathroom. “I’m only really good at jumping. I know that I have a lot to work on but I’m going to get better at everything!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And hopefully make less receives with your face?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!...Hey, I still got them right, and as long as the ball stays up it’s not over.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu feels his phone buzz again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I look forward to seeing how much you’ve improved when we face ya next year.” This time he’s the one who points. “It’ll feel so much better when we crush you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata bristles for a second and then smiles. This one is different and Atsumu feels his spine straightening without his sayso. It’s sharp, dangerous and makes him want to smile back his own in challenge. Like two animals bearing their teeth to one another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to win.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm so confident Shoyou-kun. But that’s for the future, best focus on your next match for now.” He wonders if it’s a good idea to come and watch tomorrow or if he’ll just get pissed that he’s not playing instead. Ahh he already knows he’s going to go, nothing quite like watching national level games in person and besides best to get an early eye on the competition for next year.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He makes a move to head for the exit but Hinata is suddenly in front of him with fists clenched and a vaguely constipated look on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I just wanted to say that it was a great match Miya-san! You and your team are amazing and Kageyama said that you were at the all-Japan training camp so that must mean you’re one of the best in the country right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And your serves! Even Noya-senpai was struggling with them and they hit with such POW! If that had hit me in the face I would have been knocked out in a second.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And then you did the quick. My-Our-That quick and I’ve never seen anyone else do it before and wow that was just...you touched the ball and it was right there and your brother just WHAM and it was over. Gah! I really want to play against you guys again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu has the fleeting thought that this is what happens when toddler are given too many sweets. The gesturing is even more exaggerated and he leans back slightly as an overeager hand shoots forward replicating one of his twin’s spikes from the game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must have been playing for a really long time and worked super hard to get that good. I mean you guys are a powerhouse school and you’re the main setter. You guys were all so strong, it’s no wonder they called you the strongest challengers. Your brother was awesome as well! Did you see how-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok!” In desperation to stop the apparently never ending flow of compliments Atsumu clasps his hands over Hinata’s mouth. It’s childish but it gets them to stop which is the most important thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ok. Ok. Cool. It’s fine. He’s fine. He gets compliments all the time. It’s normal. He knows he’s a damn good setter, has worked his ass off to get where he is, and is fully aware of his strengths. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So why can he feel blood rushing to his cheeks? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s….nice for lack of a better word. He can’t remember a time when he’d been praised so earnestly. Hinata is looking at him with sincere awe and excitement and looks like he believes everything he’s saying is true. These aren’t backhanded compliments or snide ‘shame about your attitude’ stuck on the end. Just genuine praise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So what if he feels in a much better mood then before? He should at least be a little annoyed with the guy right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who comes up to an opponent they’ve just beaten and compliments like that?! If he did that Suna and Osamu would have him in front of a doctor before you could say nice receive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deep breaths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands are still covering Hinata’s mouth who blinks back at him, surprisingly unperturbed about what just happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” He removes his hands and shoves them into his jacket, absolutely not because they feel a little shaky and clammy but because it just looks cooler. “Thank ya for yer kind words Shouyou-kun. Do you usually cheer up your enemies like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata blinks again and crosses his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t get why people think that’s a bad thing.” He waves his hands in a big circular motion and Atsumu leans back again. He’s getting used to it, just a matter of balance. “Like it’s more fun when I beat you at your best y’know? A-And you are amazing Miya-san it was so-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t I tell ya not to call me that? At this rate I just think ya don’t know which twin I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhhhhh……….no?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gotcha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughs. “Ya really don’t know which is which do ya! We’re even colour coded so you’ve got no excuse Shoyou-kun.” Absolutely ridiculous, he’s not had this problem since his first year at high school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now the boy looks flustered again. “No! I-I know it’s just t-the match was so intense and it was taking all I had to keep up, and then coach asked me to mark your brother, and then you guys were all so strong, and then-Ahh it just fell out of my head ok!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Third buzz on the phone. Probably not just Osamu then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well now, maybe all of those compliments were for my brother then. How am I supposed to take them seriously if ya can’t even remember my name?” No trace of that fearsome presence on the court now. Just a very embarrassed first year who once again nearly catches him on the nose with his windmilling hands. “Anyway I better go. See ya later Shou-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You promised to set for me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata stares at him. Looks at him with a strange intensity that causes Atsumu’s breath to catch in his chest. There’s a certain pressure in that gaze, he feels it pushing against his throat and the air feels so thick that he could take a bite out of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Give me the next one too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not that he trusts his setter. He just thinks the ball will be there.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Have my sympathy Tobio-kun.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The expectation in those eyes makes his fingers itch. Makes his skin tingle. Makes him want to show no prove that he can meet it. Show exactly what he would do if he had a weapon like Hinata Shouyou in his arsenal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Atsumu-san.” The moment breaks, his chest loosens and that weird (intriguing) gaze is gone. Hinata rubs the back of his head a little sheepishly and beams.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s you right? Atsumu-san. Sorry for not remembering earlier. I guess that is a little weird but…” he takes a deep breath through his nose and adopts what Atsumu thinks is meant to be a serious thinking pose. It doesn’t suit him at all. “It just wasn’t important in the game so I didn’t think about it. You know what I mean right? When you’re in the middle of a match and all you can think about is the next spike, the next play, the next ball. You can think about other stuff when it’s over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...I get what ya mean Shouyou-kun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No time to think about anything but the game. The next set. The next receive. The next chance to let his spikers shine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, he really should go now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I get ya number?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a phone in front of his face. A cute little key chain hanging off it and he’s reaching for his own phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What is he doing? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well it’s not weird right? Rivals can stay in contact with each other. He’s still got Sakusa’s number from the first all-Japan training camp he attended last year. Never used it apart from a little bit of gloating and usual ‘see you at nationals’ texting but he had it. So this was normal, expected even, a way to keep an eye on a new unexpected rival. He wonders how soon it would take coach to get hold of the game tape from Karasuno’s other matches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They beat Shiratorizawa right? Which means they beat Ushijima. He bets that’s a good match.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He might not even use the number so it’s fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata takes back his phone and suddenly goes pale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wah, I’m going to be late! Sawamura-senpai is going to kill me.” He dashes towards a stall and Atsumu just manages to step out of the way of a panicked orange blur. “Text me later Atsumu-san so I can get your number ok!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His reply of “Sure” is cut off by the stall door closing and yeah now he needs to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finds the rest of his team by one of the entrances. They ask him where he’s been and he mumbles some excuses. He can feel Osamu’s eyes on his back but he's not ready to deal with that yet. They’ve always taken losses hard, poor losers the pair of them, and while he’s in a better mood than earlier he needs his time to contemplate the defeat (not sulking no matter what anyone says).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opens his phone on the bus back to the hotel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hey Shouyou-kun it’s the gold twin. Let me know if you need another reminder about my name.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Atsumu-San (｡◕‿◕｡) Thank you for texting!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...and hey it’s an ez mistake 2 make! You are twins ಠ╭╮ಠ</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>With different coloured hair.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well what if you changed it after the match </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ah you caught me that’s why I was in the bathroom</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait. ಠoಠ What! R you Osamu-san then?????????  How do u change it so quickly???</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>….Your kind of stupid aren’t you?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Meanie! Weirder things in the world have happened. Did u know there’s a man who likes to wear a beard made of bees?! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You're joking.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No really! I’ll send you the link.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he maybe looks a little less miserable than usual after such a big loss it’s no-one’s business but his own.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>[10:10] Yer having me on</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[10:11] Nooooo. I’m being dead serious. Fairies are real. There’s this country in Europe I think where they like stop roads being built over places where fairies live. Now why would they do that if they weren’t real??!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[10:13] IDK tradition or some shit like that?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[10:15] But to stop just like that. What if they were cursed?! ◉_◉</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[10:16] Or just not wanting to piss off the locals.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[10:18] Should have known you’d be a cynic. I’ll send you those articles Natsu showed me and then you’ll see the truth!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[10:19] Natsu, your sister right?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[10:20] Hey you remembered! Yeah she’s my little sister.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[10:22] I’m going to ignore the tone of surprise there. Isn’t she 3 or smth?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[10:23] She’s not a toddler! (¬_¬)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[10:24] Whatever. Did you catch the game last night?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[10:25] EJP vs green rockets. It was so good! Did you see the rockets ace? He spiked that with such a SHWAM!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[10:27] Yeah but Raijin’s libero got a fair few of those up.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hinata-kun, if whatever is on your phone is that interesting perhaps you’d like to share with the class?” The unimpressed voice of his teacher cuts through his thoughts and Hinata sits bolt upright in his char.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“</b>
  <span>Ah! No, no nothing interesting at all sensei. I’m super focused on your amazing lesson.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“</b>
  <span>I see, then I’m sure you’d be happy to read out the next section of the chapter for the class?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“</b>
  <span>Buah! I-I mean sure, no problem, absolutely!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So maybe class could have gone better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this rate he might have to ask Yachi for help again, he couldn’t really afford to fail another class again. He really didn’t want to though. Since the third years had stopped attending practice his friend had taken on a lot more work in the club. ‘Villager B is ready to step up!’ she’d declared, fist clenched and looking at them all with determined eyes. He really didn’t want to add to her stress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Practices still felt weird.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still expected to hear Suga or Daichi scold Tsukishima and Kageyama for arguing. Or see Asahi fret over the newest rumour that he was going to flunk out of school in order to become the right hand man of some Yakuza boss. He still waited for Noya and Tanaka to erupt in praise over Kiyoko’s smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were still about of course; it wasn’t like they’d died or even left the school yet. He’d pass them in the hall occasionally and they were always happy to see him, happy to offer advice but....</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was weird.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything felt so much weaker. Balls that would usually go up hit the floor instead. The synchronised attacks were just a little off. It was too quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karasuno gym had never felt quiet until those first few weeks’ practices without their senpai. Ennoshita, Tanaka, Noya, Narita and Kinoshita had all done their best to keep spirits up and Hinata appreciated it, he really did, but they couldn’t fill all the gaps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Couldn’t entirely fill the gap that had been left by the third years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gets it, he really does. He gets why they shouldn’t be attending practices. He understands that they need to start working on the foundation for next year as soon as possible. Daichi had said it himself every other team in Miyagi will have been working towards next year’s tournaments from the moment they lost. They had a huge head start on building team’s for next year. Date Tech especially had been able to adjust to having no third year players since the Interhigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karasuno were way behind everyone else and they would be the number one school to beat. Challengers no longer, a true murder of crows. They had to adapt to the new status quo, and quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata sighs and resists the urge to bury his face in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knows that he should have been expecting this. It’s not like he’s never thought about the third year’s leaving and he’d always known that it would happen but it was a vague kind of knowing. Something that felt far away and could always be pushed back. They had won, and then won again and they kept on winning and he got to play in so many matches. He got to stay on the court for so long. He hit so many spikes and he figured out to jump even higher (ok maybe with a little bit of help from Kageyama but it was his legs doing all the work). He got to play against the best teams in the country. He got to see the awesome things his teammates did and hear them cheer for him and he got to cheer for them and there were moments when he and Kageyama felt so in sync that they were unstoppable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then they lost and he wasn’t even on the court for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling his body fail him was the scariest moment of his life. Scarier even then when Daichi had told him and Kageyama they weren’t allowed to join the volleyball club. That complete lack of physical control even as his mind yelled out ‘one more, one more, I can do one more’ was more terrifying than the time he had realised the true vastness of the skill gap between himself and Kageyama. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They lost and suddenly that vague oh-it-will-happen-someday thought was happening. Suga was clapping them all on the back and promising to come to some of their games next year. Daichi was talking to Ennoshita about cool captainy stuff and Asahi was wishing them all well. Kiyoko gave Yachi a hug and then the four of them had stood at the gym door, ready to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whole team had bowed. A loud ‘Thank you very much’ sounded out from all of them and it would be a lie to say there weren’t any tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi had smiled and crossed his arms. His eyes looked suspiciously wet but the smile was real, the pride in his face and his voice were real when he said:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Thank you all for making this the best year of volleyball the four of us have ever had. I can’t wait to see how far you’re all going to fly next year.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There hadn’t been a dry eye left in the gym, except maybe Tsukishima but Hinata swore he had heard him sniff a couple of times and look away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that had been that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No more third years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A new foundation needed to be built.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second years adjusted the quickest of course; they had gone through this all before last year after all. They all felt different, it was like Hinata could see the new responsibility settling over them. They would be the ones with the most experience on the team, they had been entrusted with the goal of leading the team to Nationals next year, and they had to step up their game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tanaka was still loud and a little goofy but recently he had started to focus just as much on receiving practice as spiking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kinoshita was determined to turn his jump float serve into a fearsome weapon and Narita was much more vocal and noticeable during practice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noya...well Noya hadn’t changed too much he continued to work to improve his receives and sets but there were times when Hinata caught his eyes scanning the gym, taking in who was there and who wasn’t before sharply nodding his head and doing a round of flying falls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then there was Ennoshita. Now Hinata was the first to admit that he’s not the most observant of people. His thoughts tend to veer towards volleyball, food, and the new video game Kenma had told him about. So he’d not seen the difference at first. He’d just seen Ennoshita as he normally was; calm, confident and in control, the only guy who could possible replace Daichi and had mastered their former captain’s stare which could strike fear into even the rowdiest of players. Sure Hinata was now practicing more with him side by side but that was bound to happen anyway.  And then a couple of days ago he’d overheard something he probably wasn't meant to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His foot stepped over the line first and he let out an ecstatic  HA before he collapsed next to Kageyama.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I win that one!” He crowed triumphantly pointing a finger at his panting friend. Kageyama glared at him - though the effect wasn’t nearly so scary with how obviously he was trying to catch his breath.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah well you’re still 4 losses behind me idiot!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just you wait, I’m going to win the next 4 as well.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Like I’d let you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They shared a brief smile, taking comfort in the familiarity of a routine that hadn’t changed even when so much else had.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’d left Kageyama to go get a drink when he’d heard it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can’t do this Ryu.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That sounded like Ennoshita? Curiosity piqued he’d pressed himself against the gym wall and edged his way up to the corner. Risking a glance he saw Ennoshita leaning against the wall, one hand on his forehead looking up to the sky. He looked tired.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tanaka was stood directly in front of him with a serious look on his face. He was frowning but not in the way that they usually were when he was trying to be intimidating and his arms were crossed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ennoshita let out a sigh and let his hand slip from his head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How am I meant to be a captain like Daichi-san? It feels so fake every time someone calls me that. I-I shouldn’t have been the one chosen it should have been you or Noya, someone who didn’t run awa-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Chikara!” Tanaka shouted. Hinata jolted back behind the corner.and hoped he was pressed close enough to the wall not to be noticed. “Now this is going to sound weird coming from me.” A deep inhale and Hinata could visualise Tanaka’s stern I’m-a-senpai-and-you-need-to-hear-this voice. “Stop being an idiot!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wha...Ryu?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, I mean it. You’re being really stupid right now and it pisses me off. What do you mean it should have been me or Noya? Do you know how crazy that sounds?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“W-Well I-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t get me wrong Noya is an awesome, super cool guy and an amazing player but there’s no way he could be captain and not just because he’s a libero. And me, I’m loud and rude and I piss people off really well. Sure I guess I’m an ok player but leading, inspiring, keeping everyone focused and together no way could I do that shit.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It feels a little safer so Hinata chanced a look again. Ennoshita was now standing upright against the wall, hands limp by his sides. His wide eyes and open mouth made him look a little like a fish but Hinata got the feeling that even if he yelled out a greeting now Ennoshita would not turn to look at him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not that he could really with how close Tanaka was to him. His senpai had come right into Ennoshita’s personal space, their faces were maybe a few inches apart, and had grabbed both of his arms. Tanaka looked not angry but extremely irritated.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But you? You’re an amazing guy Chikara!” Hinata has a thought that he’s not heard Tanaka call Ennoshita by his first name before or vice versa. “Like I said before you’re a really smart guy, you understand guys like me but also guys like Yamaguchi or Tsukishima and that’s what a captain needs to do. And that whole ran away thing it’s getting a little old.” That at least seems to jolt Ennoshita out of whatever Tanaka stupor he’d been in.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Excuse me!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No seriously, yeah ok left and it sucked but you came back do you have any idea how cool and manly that is?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It wasn’t.” Ennoshita shouted and leaned forward, meeting Tanaka’s irritation with his own quiet anger. “It wasn’t cool or manly at all. It was cowardly and weak-willed.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Maybe when you left yeah but you came back and that’s what matters right? You came back knowing how tough it was going to be, knowing that the other guys would be annoyed with you, knowing all of that and you still went back to the gym. To be strong enough to face all of that I wish I had that strength!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now Tanaka leant back, still close but not right up against Ennoshita’s face like before. He recrossed his arms and smiled at his rather stunned looking friend.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So there and I bet if you asked Noya or Kinoshita or Narita they’d say the same thing. Hey, I’ll even ask the first years if that’s what it takes to convince you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What! No you can’t ask them that.” Ennoshita spluttered looking horrified at the idea. Personally Hinata thought it was a good idea, if you asked any of his teammates who should be captain after Daichi leaves they’d all say Ennoshita.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know you sound like you need more convincing.” Tanaka smiled again, sharp and a little mischievous. “I think I heard our resident monster duo arrive, maybe I should call them over.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ennoshita’s eyes widened. “Don’t you dare Ryu.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tanaka smiled wide and opened his mouth. “HEY HINA- HMPF.” The rest of Tanaka’s call was cut of by Ennoshita shoving his hands across his mouth.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, no, no. I get it ok, I get it.” A quiet huff. “You don’t need to bring them into it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hmpf Hmm Hrrr?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Uh? You’re not going to call out to them again are you?” Tanaka shook his head and Ennoshita let go of his face. Tanaka stared at him quietly. “So are we good?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know, you still think you can’t do this?” Ennoshita laughed a little helplessly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, I still do,” Tanaka started to puff up again, “but I’ve got a super reliable vice-captain to keep me in check right?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This time Tanaka’s mouth dropped open, a bright red flush spreading across his face as Ennoshita smiled at him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“R-Right, yeah. Of course you do. I’ve always got your back!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know you do.” Ennoshita said he turned his back to Hinata and looked up at the sky. “Thanks Ryu.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tanaka turned to face the same way, “Not a problem, captain.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hinata had quietly snuck away, his gut a swirling mess and for once not because he had to go to the bathroom. He wasn’t supposed to have seen that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that it had been easier for him to see the nerves, the quiet anxiety that lingered on Ennoshita’s shoulders as heavy as the new responsibility he bore. So Hinata had tried to do his bit to help; saying how cool Ennoshita looked in the number 1 jersey, how good a captain he was and sure maybe he was a little obvious but the others had started to do the same. Tanaka was always there to back up the compliment, nodding approvingly at him, and slowly the nervousness had begun to disappear. Not gone completely but lessened and Hinata was happy to help with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karasuno would do as they always did when faced with a problem, adapt and overcome. They’d get new first years next year. He would be a senpai! They’d figure out what worked and what didn’t, coach would come up with new strategies and plays to try, Takeda-sensei would find them matches to play and be incredibly supportive, they’d change. Change always had a chance to be good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His phone buzzes in his pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of change.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[10:37] Hello?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[10:45] Shouyou-kun? It’s rude to ignore someone you know &gt;:(</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[10:56] Oh wait you probably got caught by your teacher again. You really need to learn how to sneak-type.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[12:20] That’s not even a thing! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[12:22] It totally is. Totally real and something you can’t do :P</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[12:23] ಠ~ಠ</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[12:24] Anyway speaking of things you can’t do my serves are looking stronger than ever. Just thought I’d let you know :)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smile pulls at his lips even as he texts back a string of frustrated words and promises for next year.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is a change. A good one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s given out his number to other volleyball players before and he’d made friends with a load of them too. Atsumu was the most constant? regular? texter of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They swapped stupid videos of insane stunts, or cute ones of puppies, or footage from the last volleyball game they saw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found himself pulled in to half arguments that Atsumu was having with his brother:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hey would you rather face 1000 geese sized horses or 1 horse sized goose.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Horses no question. Geese are vicious.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>This is the correct answer, now if you excuse me I’m going to rub this in Samu’s face.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’d rather face the goose!!!?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>As if you needed more proof that I was the better twin.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ he is a pretty awesome spiker.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You wound me Shouyou</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was nice. It kinda reminded him of Kenma a bit, a friend in a whole other part of the country who he couldn’t regularly see or hang out with but it still felt easy to stay in touch. But Atsumu was a very different guy to Kenma, about the only things they had in common was a fondness for blonde hair dye and their position, oh and being his friends too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Other than that they were as different as night as day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which was fine, Hinata liked both of them and it was super fun having so many different friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu loved volleyball.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He loved it like Kageyama did, like the grand king did, like Bokuto did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He loved it like Hinata loved it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He recognised it in their match. Saw the same look in Atsumu’s eyes that he knew reflected in his own. It had been around the second set when it had clicked for him. Silently, without any fanfare just a quiet voice in the back of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah you’re like me</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t really acknowledge it, too focused on the game and the next toss, the next spike, the next toss. But it had been there. Maybe that’s why they got on so well. Two of a kind. Two hungry volleyball idiots always looking for the next play.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was something else but Hinata always felt a bit embarrassed to acknowledge it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu was the first setter to say he would toss to him. To anyone else it would have been a small thing, a thrown out comment from a beaten opponent trying to look cool, but to Hinata it meant </span>
  <em>
    <span>something.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To Hinata who’d had to beg for tosses from friends, members of the girl’s volleyball team, anyone who would listen to him really, those words had struck like lightning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the best setters in Japan wanted to toss for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he didn’t need to ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d had to ask Kageyama at first and had been rejected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma had to be cajoled and bribed and while he wouldn’t change his friend for anything the limited number of tosses had him gnashing his teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi tossed to him in their training-camp-after-practice-practice but that was because Bokuto had asked him to and Akaashi was Bokuto’s setter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu wanted to toss to him. Behind those words the implication ‘you’re good enough for me to toss to you’, and ‘you’re a player I want to toss to’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought about those words more than he liked to admit. Not much because to think about them meant to think beyond Karasuno in a way and he wouldn’t do that. Karasuno was his past, present, and future now. He had to do his best for his team. The team that let him fly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When it was late at night and he couldn’t sleep, tossing and turning in bed scolding himself for not getting his full 8 hours he would pause and stare at the ceiling and he’d hear that promise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll toss to ya one of these days.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he’d wonder what it would be like to hit those tosses.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this was not meant to be written this quickly but here we are. First of all a massive thank you to everyone who has left a Kudos or a comment, they really help motivate me to write and I'm glad you liked the first chapter so much.</p><p>This story has evolved a bit since I first planned it out and it won't focus 100% on Atsumu or Hinata I want to explore some of my other favourite characters as well. Also there will be other parings going on but I don't like cluttering up the tags with them if it's only a side pairing and not one of the main focuses. In case you can't tell I like EnnoTana as well so who knows what will happen.</p><p>Again serious thank you to you guys, it was really scary coming back after such a long break and your support means a lot. Feel free to come say hi on <a href="https://twitter.com/Jen_B93">my twitter</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Atsumu was mad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Huge mad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Serious mad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Madder and angrier than he’d ever felt in his life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wham. The ball rocketed to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How could Samu do this to them?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wham. Another serve hit the floor, just out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To him</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wham. His palm felt hot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How could he just decide to stop?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wham. His fingers felt numb.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t understand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wham. Another.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wham. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t head home after practice, knows instinctively that he’s not ready to see his brother yet. If he sees him in the state he’s in at the moment something might break that neither of them would be able to fully repair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gin had been reluctant to let him leave on his own but he’d sent him away with a promise not to overwork himself and that ‘really yes I just need to clear my head’. Gin looked about 2 seconds from following him but had settled for sending him a look that Aran would have been proud of.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Y’know if Aran had been there to appreciate it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kicks a stone at the thought and scowls harder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was not how his second year was meant to end. They had come so </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> close at the Interhigh. Second place, the strongest challengers, everyone agreed they had done really well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It still sucked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Who cared what position you came in if you weren’t first? Whether you came last or second you still lost. Nothing apart from first really mattered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had made him hungry. He wanted first, he wanted to win, he wanted to beat everyone and with this team he would. They had all been hungry as well, maybe not as desperately as he had been but it was there. You couldn’t be a scrub if you made it on to the Inarizaki volleyball team after all. They’d all wanted to claim the win in the Spring Interhigh. Of course then freakin Karasuno had happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And it had been the best match he’d ever played.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. He can feel a smile starting to tug at the corner of his mouth which is no good because he wants to stay mad. Things are way more easy when he’s mad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He takes a quick look around, his wandering feet have taken him to a nearby park and the afternoon breeze on his face feels nice. His palms still feel hot. A couple are heading towards him in the opposite direction so he ducks to the side and drags his hands over his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stupid Samu.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why didn’t he ever say anything until now?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew how Atsumu felt about volleyball.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So why didn’t he know how Samu really felt?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ugh. There were no more stones to kick and here, alone and staring up at the sky his anger started to ebb.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How was he meant to play at his best without Samu at his side? They’d always played together even before they got hooked on volleyball. How was he meant to play at his best without that...that connection? Those moments when the pair of them were on the exact same wavelength, that spark, that almost telepathic connection that let them make their quickest and sharpest plays. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The shrill sound of his ringtone cuts through the air startling him out of his thoughts. He digs into his pockets with a frown, if this is one of his teammates or Osamu or even worse Kita-san then he’s going to ignore it, but the caller ID reads ‘Shouyou-kun’ and confusion softens his scowl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since when did Hinata call him? They’d only ever spoken through text. Interest piqued and eager for the distraction he presses the green accept call symbol.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah! Atsumu-san thanks for picking up!” Definitely Hinata and not apparently a butt dial or an accident.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shouyou-kun?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s me! I mean yes, it’s me.” His voice suits him; bouncy and energetic and it almost seems to vibrate through the speakers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Any particular reason yer callin’ me?” Atsumu tries to remember what the last thing they texted about was; how practice went or was it that last video he’d shared of the three cats?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes, I mean I know it’s a little weird a-and we usually text but this didn’t feel proper to ask over text y’know?” Well that wasn’t making him feel apprehensive at all. “Not that it’s weird or anything! It’s just politer to ask in person is all...Not that we’re meeting in person because you’re all the way down in Hyogo and I’m in Miyagi and-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shouyou-kun yer rambling. Were friends right so just ask me what ya want to ask me.” Honestly it was a wonder the kid was still alive, he hadn’t paused for breath once and Atsumu could easily imagine the arm waving and jerky movements that went with his words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a pause on the other end and nervousness began to creep into his brain. They were friends right? Atsumu had thought so, maybe only fairly recently but he still thought that label could be applied to this odd relationship he had with Karasuno’s greatest weapon. Certainly they were regular text buddies and it always felt so easy to just talk about nothing with him. Hinata was an easy guy for him to like and he didn’t like that many people.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But maybe Hinata didn’t think-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Friends right we’re friends.” Was it just his imagination or did Hinata sound brighter somehow? It’s not like he could see his face but it sounded like he was smiling. “Anyway I just wanted to ask if you could send me the tape for some of your qualifying matches?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now this he hadn’t expected.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know the game tape from your preliminaries? The ones you won to get to nationals.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what game tape is thank ya very much. I’m wonderin’ why ya want it?” He starts walking again, phone pressed to his ear. “Ya beat us remember, not sure why ya team would want it. Besides, we’ll be totally different next time we play so it ain’t gonna give ya an advantage or nothin’.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turns a corner and catches a whiff of something spicy bubbling away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that but I would still like to watch it if that’s ok? I guess I’m just trying to umm improve my game sense if that sounds right. Trying not to focus just on the ball 100% of the time and seeing the whole court. A-And I thought that since you and your team were so awesome and strong you guys would be a good team to watch. Everyone was calling you the greatest challengers which was so cool and then we played you and you were so much better than I’d ever imagined!” Hinata chirps in his ear and again that honest  praise makes Atsumu’s face warm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeez who just gave out compliments to their opponents like that? He wasn’t sure if it made it worse or better that he could tell Hinata meant every word that he was saying. His voice was dripping with earnest sincerity and it should have been easy for Atsumu to tease him, to mock, but it felt much better just to shut up and accept the compliments for what they were.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah well, thanks I guess?” Why, why did he turn that into a question? Maybe he was more tired that he thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Soooo about the tape.” He snorts, maybe Hinata is slier than he gives him credit for; buttering him up with praise to get what he really wants.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell ya what.” This could be interesting. “I’ll send ya the tape from some of our matches in return for some of yers.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karasuno was virtually unknown after all, everyone had expected Shiratorizawa to attend but nope; some no-name team had turned up bearing the Miyagi sign instead. It was still funny to remember how pissed Sakusa had been when he’d questioned Kageyama about it at the training camp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata goes quiet on the other hand and Atsumu can just about make out some mumbling in the background. Fair was fair right? Besides now the idea was in his head he really did want to see more of Karasuno’s playing style. They were a fun team to watch - he’d laughed several times during the Kamomedai match from the sheer joy of watching Kageyama and Hinata play around with those super blockers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Would have been more fun to play them himself but…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While the ending had been unfortunate there was something a bit enthralling about watching Karasuno play, and that was due in no small part to the middle blocker currently babbling into his ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So whad’ya think?” The wind crackles through the trees and he starts to head in the direction of home. “Unless ya scared of me seeing somethin’ really embarrassing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata splutters. Bingo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N-No! Nothing embarrassing at all. I was totally calm and cool the whole time!” Uh-huh. “I’ll send it to you no problem. Did you want any of the Interhigh-preliminaries as well?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They would have lost in those right? Shiratorizawa represented Miyagi in the Interhigh. Seeing how they’d been beaten could be useful. Though again with how quickly the team seemed to have sprung from nowhere it was difficult to predict.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure why not, if it’s not too much trouble for ya. I’ll send some of our tapes too.” Was this something he should have asked coach about before agreeing to? He was the captain now after all and this was the sort of shit he had to think about. “Just need to double check with our coach first.” Kita-san would be proud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really!? Thank you so much Atsumu-san. And yeah I’ll get those recordings to you as soon as I can.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I gotta say ya sound pretty excited about watching some old tapes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I like watching volleyball to you know. I mean obviously playing is better but watching a really amazing match gets me super pumped up to play.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu slows his pace, brief flashes of V.1 games, Olympic matches, and some national games flickered through his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I get what ya mean.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Volleyball is fun right!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So simple and so true. Volleyball was really fun. So much fun that he wanted to play and play until his lungs burned and his muscles ached. It was thrilling and exciting and he was always hungry for more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So why didn’t Osamu feel the same.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Atsumu-san?” Oh he hadn’t answered and was standing in the middle of the street like an idiot. Swearing under his breath he began moving forward again. The anger from earlier today began to simmer under his skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Shouyou-kun got a bit distracted there. What were ya saying?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um just that I’m looking forward to seeing your matches.Is..Is everything ok Atsumu-san.” He blinks, fingers curling around his phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh? I’m fine, why d’ya ask?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>More noises through the phone; shuffling and a chair scraping backwards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No reason you just seemed a little out of it I guess. Sorry for assuming.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu laughs. “Ya really love volleyball don’t ya Shouyou-kun.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I want to play volleyball forever.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What even when yer 80 and can’t do those monster jumps anymore?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mind hisses at him. He gets it. He gets it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Should he maybe ask?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep, even then I’ll always want to play volleyball. I’ll spike every ball that comes to me.” He shouldn’t feel as touched as he does about that and his mouth opens without his permission (despite what his brother and teammates think he does tend to think before speaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does that include my tosses as well?” He’s nearly home now, a few more streets and he can go straight to his room and start choosing what games to send to his eager little friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course! Yours looked amazing and and you did that quick with your brother too. I’ve never seen anyone else do that.” Hinata trails off at the end and Atsumu fills in the gaps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...never seen anyone else do that apart from me and Kageyama.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To be honest, I don’t know if anyone else could. There are some awesome setters in Miyagi but none of them ever managed it.” For a second an image of Hinata chewing a pencil and looking thoughtfully up at the ceiling flashes through his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What ya never tried that quick with another setter?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well no, Kageyama was the first proper setter I’ve played with.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wait. What?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Surely he must have misheard that. “Did ya go to the same middle school?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing like that. We actually played against each other in our last year.” Hinata laughs but it’s sharper and a chill creeps down his spine. “I lost. Really badly. I actually joined Karasuno hoping to beat him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that must have been quite a surprise on yer first day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me about it. I think I screamed.” Atsumu lets out a laugh at that. Of course, of course he screamed at the sight of a genius setter on his new team. Not relieved, or glad, or excited for what it could have meant just screaming.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t realise he was that scary.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-He’s not I was just..Buah! Anyway Kageyama is the first proper setter I played with, ever. My middle school team was made up of my friends who played other sports and some new first years I managed to convince. That game in my last year against Kageyama was my first proper volleyball match ever.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was not what he expected. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That meant that Hinata had only started to properly play in high school.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he was that good already?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Proper little monster wasn’t he.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His house comes into view and he knows he has to end this soon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh and Suga-senpai said that he couldn’t do the quick either and all the other teams we played against were always super shocked when we first did it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well maybe they were just scrubs.” This is less an opinion and more an excuse to hear Hinata gasp and launch into a passionate defence of the other Miyagi players which is incredibly amusing. He wonders if there is any player who Hinata doesn’t like given how strongly he praises his opponents.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few names stick in his head when Hinata defends them a bit more hotly than the others and he’s interested to see if they appear in any of the games Hinata will send him. They must have left quite an impression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway I’m going to have to cut this short Shouyou-kun, food is calling me home.” He cuts through Hinata’s triade and smirks when spluttering fills his ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha! You!” Then a helpless laugh. “Thanks for agreeing to my request Atsumu-san. Hope you have a good evening.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You too Shoyou-kun. Talk to ya later.” He ends the call and heads towards the front door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had been tempted, so tempted to ask Hinata what he thought about the whole Osamu situation but that didn’t seem fair. This was his issue/problem/existential crisis to work through and the only ones who could solve it were him and his brother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been a nice distraction though and now he had something to look forward to. Maybe he was jumping the gun but he bet some of those matches would have some pretty unorthodox plays.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glancing at the clock as he takes off his shoes he sees that he has some time before dinner. From the delicious smell filling the air it seemed like it would be curry tonight. For a second he contemplates heading to the kitchen to check in with his mom but shakes his head and makes for the stairs instead. If Osamu is cooking tonight he doesn’t want to see him yet. He’s not as mad as he was at the end of practice but he’s still in no mood to face his brother on his own yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he makes his way towards his room his eyes flicker over photos on the wall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Always a pair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even the photos of them in the house are, for the majority, of them together. There's the odd one here and there of him without Osamu and vice versa but not many. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s always been this way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So why does it have to change?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unwilling to spend any more time thinking about it he stomps into his room (their room) and shuts the door. After a bit of digging through the desk he pulls out his laptop and notepad. Which games to send? The finals obviously, that had been a good match that they had to play all 5 sets for, maybe the second and third ones as well? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Coach probably wouldn’t want him to send too many.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he realises it a good half hour has passed and he’s narrowed down a list of recordings he plans to send to Hinata.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’ll have to ask for the Nekoma v Karasuno match as well. He’d only been able to catch the afternoon match against Kamemedai because the twin-who-shan’t-be-named had wanted to explore the city a little in the morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Knock. Knock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu turns in his chair. There’s only one person in this house who knocks before entering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah mom?” He leans back a little too far and scrambles to grab the desk before he falls ass backwards to the floor. Stupid chair. Stupid gravity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just lettin’ ya know dinners ready Sumu.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, be down in a sec.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Also pre-warning your brother will be there and ya may have to speak to each other this time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not if I don’t say anythin’ we won’t!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A soft laugh and he knows his mom is smiling. “Well I’ll believe that when I see it. Staying quiet has never been one of yer strong points.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He flushes and huffs in the chair. “Oh you’ll believe alright. M’not gonna say a word. Nothin’. Nada. Just resolve and my unbroken silence.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yer off to a great start.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“J-Just gettin’ all the words out now that’s all!” There’s another laugh and the door creaks open. His mom peaks her head through the door and yeah she was definitely smiling. Her eyes take in the laptop and notepad by his side before returning to his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He and Osamu get their eyes from their mom, something which they are both incredibly grateful for, but it is a little unnerving seeing his own eyes staring back at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gotta admit did not think ya were up here doin’ homework.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu shrugs and closes the screen. “Na. just somethin’ for a friend.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah now that makes much more sense. One of yer teammates asking their cool captain for help right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Moooom.” He whines and shoves the notebook into a draw, embarrassed by the clear pride in her voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I kid, I kid. See ya downstairs then.” She turns to go and hesitates. “Ya know as much as seein’ you and Samu impersonate statues is amusing it wouldn’t be so terrible to hear ya talk to each other.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She leaves before he can reply. A sigh escapes him and the ceiling lamp offers no answers. She’s worried. He hates when she’s worried. They both do. She shouldn’t have to worry, not about them, not anymore now that they're older and can look after themselves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heads downstairs and starts to set the table. Osamu is making drinks and they catch each other's eye as they move around the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We need to sort this.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m still angry.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why won’t you listen?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why won’t you understand?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What changed?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Did you really not notice?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We’re worrying mom.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tomorrow?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tomorrow.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I'm trying to stick to 1 chapter a week right now. Can't say I have a certain day to post I just post when I'm happy with it. Anyway, big thank you to all you readers again. The response to this has been really surprising and I'm glad you're all enjoying it so far.</p>
<p>I know there's not a lot of romance so far but fair warning I'm trying to go slow and build their friendship up first. I'll get there eventually they're friends now at least! I promise other characters will start to appear but Atsumu kind of took over this chapter. I was so tempted to have him talk to Hinata about the whole fight with Osamu but it didn't feel right whenever I tried to write it.</p>
<p>Once again thank you for all your support and feel free to say Hi on <a href="https://twitter.com/Jen_B93">my twitter</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They were really gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well not gone like dead gone, Hinata is aware that he has a tendency to be overdramatic at times, but gone as in gone from his daily life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi, Suga, Asahi, and Kiyoko had all graduated today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It shouldn’t feel like such a punch in the gut should it? They’d stopped coming to practice after nationals and that was meant to be the most jarring change right? He lets out a huff, then blinks as he realises he completely missed the last few plays of the volleyball match playing out on his computer. Rewinding the video back a bit he tries to force himself to focus on the action playing out in front of him. It’s volleyball he shouldn’t even need to try and focus. Volleyball is everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even as he watches the Inarizaki ace, Ojiro he thinks, spike a perfect toss straight to the floor. The opposing team doesn't have a chance and Hinata feels a stab of sympathy for the player who tried to get his arms under it. Even as part of him sits up and takes note of the position of the players on the court, the receive cleanly sent towards Atsumu, the ball set expertly for the ace who has started his attack run, the satisfying sound of a hand meeting the ball. His own palms itch in jealousy. Even as he once again takes a moment to appreciate just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> of a setter Atsumu is; he knows that Kageyama is a genius, has seen up close the skill of the Grand King, he’s gaped in awe at the incredible powerful teamwork of Bokuto and Akaashi and hit Kenma’s tosses with joy and gratefulness, after a fair bit of pleading and wheedling, so he knows, finally, what a good setter plays like. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Watching Atsumu play it is clear why he’s a nationally ranked setter. The number one high school setter in Japan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And he wants to toss to Hinata. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even with all of that he’s still distracted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re really gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The team was coming together without them. They’d all been practicing really hard and the second years had all stepped up, playing much more comfortably in places that had previously been occupied by their departing senpai. Plus they’d be third years in less than a month and Tanaka had told him that they didn’t have the excuse to be nervous about stepping up, they were the new foundation of next year’s team so they had to be solid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata was going to be a second year. He was looking forward to it, looking forward to what challenges the next year would bring. How much more would he learn? How had the other teams changed? What would the new first years bring to the team?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi had informed them at one of their study sessions - Yachi had somehow managed to convince Tsukishima that he an Kageyama weren’t completely hopeless cases and the sessions had become a regular weekly thing - that as Karasuno was now seen as a powerhouse school there would probably be a lot of applications this year.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>New opponents. New teammates. It was going to be amazing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He will miss the third years a lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s not going to see them at school anymore. No more friendly corridor chats, or dropping into practice to tease and encourage them. They’re all moving on to better things. Daichi is studying for his exam to enter policy training, Suga wants to be a teacher, Asahi and Kiyoko haven’t fully made up their minds yet but he’s heard from Noya that Asahi is considering applying to some fancy design school in Tokyo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knows that he’ll see them again. Many faithful promises were exchanged with the entire team aplmost forcefully shaking a promise out of their senpai to come and watch them at nationals. Asahi had been cowering at the combined force of Noya and Tanaka’s excited shouting and Ennoshita had to intervene before their former ace nearly fled the school grounds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even Tsukishima hadn’t looked satisfied until the four had assured them that they would come to see their games. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the promise was made and the day had ended with smiles and laughter and tears, incredibly manly cool tears of course, and now it was over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The match ends after the second set (25-19) (25-17) and he’s so tempted to see if he can finish the next one before dinner. That feeling of uneasiness sits heavy in his chest. It’s not enough to extinguish his excitement and admiration of the game he’s just watched but he can’t ignore it either. It squats on the edges of his mind and occasionally drips into his thoughts like a leaky pipe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chime of his phone cuts though his thoughts and he scrambles for a few moments looking for it. Under the chair? No. In his trouser pocket? No. School bag? No. It’s in the room somewhere. Ah, on the bed cover. Hinata snatches it up and leans back in his chair. Maybe Kenma had finished that new farming game he’d been playing. It didn’t sound like a game that had a proper end but Kenma enjoyed it, saw it as a nice break from some of the more action packed games he’d been playing recently. Personally, Hinata was very invested in how the romance between farmer Kodzuken and the town doctor, especially with the arrival of the new rival farmer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[6:20] WE NEED TO TALK NOW!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not Kenma then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[6:20] Ummmmm is everything ok Atsumu-san?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[6:21] WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THeres a ProBLEM? You HAV SKype right???</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[6:22] Also who types ummmmmmmmmmm??</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not concerning at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[6:23] I do ಠ╭╮ಠ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[6:24] And yes I have skype. Username - FutureKAce</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[6:25] ⚆ _ ⚆</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[6:26] Hey u used a text face! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[6:26] And whats that 4???</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[6:28] Nvr mind. Just go online now pls I’ll send u a request.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[6:29] Only if ur free tho.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A glance at the clock confirms Hinata has about 30 minutes before dinner, plus they’ve not video called before so this is new. Brushing back the small burst of nerves of what-if-it’s-different-over-video-what-if their-ease-disappears he texts back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[6:30] I’m free for 30 min then dinner give me a sec to log on</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[6:31] K cya soon Shouyou</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure enough when Skype finally boots up, seriously why does it need so many updates? He swears it had one last week as well, there is a friend request waiting for him. He accepts and suddenly there’s an incoming call leaving him no time to prepare. Accept again and for the first time since the Interhigh he’s looking into Miya Atsumu’s face in real time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Casual. Out of his volleyball gear and without the thrum of that particular stadium energy at the tournament he’s not nearly as intimidating as he was back when they first met. Hinata leans towards the screen, eyes taking in everything in without the worry of invading personal space. He’s watched several of Inarizaki’s games now and part of him was expecting to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>Atsumu again; the ruthless setter who will pursue victory with every iota of his being. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s jarring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes in the plain T-shirt, the loose posture, the bits and pieces of a teenage boy’s room much like his own that he can make out in the background (Is that the newest Romero poster on the wall?!) and then his mind clicks back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh yeah, this is his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The momentary pause distracts him and it takes him a second too long to realise that Atsumu is glaring at him through the screen looking seriously unimpressed. Whoops, maybe he was caught staring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Hi Atsumu-san.” He says sitting back in his chair, hoping he’s pulling off that nonchalant cool look that guys like Akaashi and Tsukishima can.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell Shouyou-kun?” Well he sounds pissed. “How-Wha I don’t even know where to begin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are we talking about here?” Atsumu groans and drops his head into his hands. He looks as though he’s auditioning for the part as a suffering peasant in some sort of feudal drama. Not that with his looks he could ever pass as a peasant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That last match you sent me! The one against Aoba-whatever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Seijo!” The most recent one he’d sent had been their preliminary match for the Spring Interhigh. “That was a really intense match.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Intense. Relentless. Heartbreaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That match had above all else been an epiphany for Hinata. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya were spiking that quick with ya eyes closed!” Atsumu looks up, glares and leans forward. Hinata gets the feeling that if there hadn’t been a screen and miles and miles of country between them the boy might have throttled him. “What the hell!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh right. I guess you wouldn’t know. That’s how our quick started off, we could only do it when I had my eyes closed.” That feels like such a long time ago now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu seems to be despairing. His head is in his hands again and he’s mumbling something. Hinata can’t make out any words but he doesn’t feel like their compliments. He crosses his arms and huffs - not pouting, he doesn’t pout no matter what his mum, sister, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Tanaka or anyone else says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey it was really effective at the time! Everyone was surprised by it and it was like our super weapon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but they figured out how to stop it didn’t they?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had. Atsumu carries on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean that last point of the game, blocked ya real well didn’t they?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looked brutal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well yeah, we lost our chance to go to nationals because of it.” Though looking back there was no way they would have been able to face Shiratorizawa after Seijo. The Tokyo training camp had been a sparkly gold plated miracle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it needed ta happen dontcha think?” Atsumu says softly, the frustration from earlier gone, he’s watching Hinata closely, with intent. What that intent is Hinata doesn’t know but it sends a tingle of something down his spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He replies slowly, chewing the words over before he gives voice to them. “I think….” He stares up at the ceiling, losing himself in the memories of the past few months. “I think that was the point when I started to think I had to get stronger on my own. Needed to build my own strength beyond relying on Kageyama. It would have happened eventually but...that loss to Seijo, that happened because the quick wasn’t strong enough, I wasn’t strong enough. So something had to change.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good thing ya did too. Don’t think ya woulda made it to nationals at that level. Ya must have had one hell of a training routine between tournaments.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! You see-” and he babbles. He gushes about the super, cool, awesome Tokyo training camp. About his panic about nearly not going due to his poor grades - Atsumu finds this story in particular hilarious and Hinata just knows he’s going to use this against Kageyema at some point - and about playing some of the best teams in Tokyo. He regales Atsumu with tales of the special after-practice practice when he got to play with Akaashi and Bokuto and Kuroo and Lev. He played with Tsukishima all the time so it wasn’t that special. The buzz of the last match against Fukurodani when it became clear that all the individual improvements they had made were starting to click together and that they would return to Miyagi a different, stronger team than before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In return Atsumu tells him stories of his own training camp. Hinata hears about a mad game of truth of dare that ended after the involvement of a lamppost, 2 pairs of underwear, a dog and a very angry busker. He hears about gruelling practices, matches that left players gasping for breath and Kita-san. He hears a lot about Kita-san. From what he remembers of the former Inarizaki captain in their match and from what Atsumu tells him Kita-san sounds similar to Dachi; reliable, a leader able to command respect, and the ability to terrify his juniors with a single look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the all-Japan training camp comes up and Hinata swears his ears perk up like a dog’s. He’s not jealous, not anymore. Going to Shiratorizawa was good for him and the things he learnt as a ball boy helped to mould him into a player that could confidently stand on a Tokyo stadium court. He wouldn’t trade that experience for anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Didn’t mean he wasn’t curious and Kageyama, while excellent at a lot of things, was not a great storyteller.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu didn’t seem to have that problem and grew more and more confident with each story when he saw how eagerly Hinata was drinking in his words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-so then Sakusa-BWAH!” Hinata jolts back from the screen, he’d been leaning in more than he’d realised, as an arm materialised around Atsumu’s neck choking off his sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didya not hear mom call for dinner idiot?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get the hell of me Samu!” The arm doesn’t disappear. Instead a face appears and Hinata blinks as he meets the gaze of Miya Osamu. Again he’s not seen Atsumu’s brother in real life since the Inter-high and this close it’s really apparent just how identical they are. It makes him feel justified over his initial confusion back in the toilet - anyone would have made that mistake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ho, what have we here?” The arm around Atsumu’s neck tightens a little. “Karasuno’s number 10? Should I be concerned that ya consortin’ with the enemy Sumu?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yer chokin’ me moron now let go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In a sec. So Karasuno, what ya doin’ with this dolt?” There’s something about Osamu’s eyes which makes Hinata feel like he’s under a microscope. The guy looks fairly laid back, not batting an eyelid at Atsumu’s frantic attempts to dislodge his arm, but there’s a focus in his gaze that seems to be cataloguing everything about Hinata sat at his desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh he just wanted to Skype that’s all. Had some thoughts about the last game tape I sent him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya do this often then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Samu I swear to god if ya don’t let go-urk!” A hand covers Atsumu’s mouth with impressive speed reducing his rant to an enraged mumble. Osamu continues to look at Hinata, completely unbothered by the rather one-sided wrestling match that has broken out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Graciously deciding to not involve himself in the bonding time between brothers Hinata rubs his chin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No this is the first time we’ve called like this. We talk some time on the phone though and we text a lot.” Atsumu is probably one of the people he texts most. Osamu raises his eyebrows and looks down at Atsumu who has resorted to glaring mulishly up at his brother while trying to yank the hand away from his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh so yer his new text buddy. That makes sense, knew there was no way Sumu had found a girlfriend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What!?” Hinata catches himself before he launches himself backwards out of the chair. “N-No, No! I’m definitely a guy and we’re just friends. I don’t-” He’s panicking and he knows it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just jokin’ Karasuno. Anyway sorry to cut this short but we have dinner and unfortunately, this guy’s presence is required. Not wanted but required.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu manages to free his mouth. “Screw you Samu!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So maybe ya can pick this up another time?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata nods. “Of course. Sorry, I didn’t realise that we’d been talking for so long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M’sure it was more of this idiot’s fault than yers.” He finally lets go of Atsumu who takes a deep breath and then swipes at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya tryin’ to kill me or somethin’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dinner now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard ya the first time now shoo. Don’t want to look at yer ugly mug any longer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have the same face idiot.” With a lazy wave at Hinata Osamu turns to leave. “Nice to meet ya Karasuno, congrats on putin’ up with Sumu for so long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to see you again Miya-san.” Hinata laughs and scratches his head. “And I don’t really know what you mean. Atsumu-san is a great friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a long silence at that and when Hinata looks back at the screen it looks like someone’s hit pause on a video. Both of the twins are staring at him as if he’s just announced he wants to go live on the moon. Osamu looks surprised, frozen in a half-completed motion to move towards the door, and Atsumu...well he looks surprised too but only for half a second before it melts into a soft pleased smile. Hinata’s never seen Atsumu smile like that, like he’s genuinely touched. It lights up his whole face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ba-thump</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, I have my own dinner to get to! I’ll text you later Atsumu-san, I still need to watch the video of the finals you sent me.” That snaps the pair of them back from whenever they went and Atsumu nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure. That was a good match, nearly as good as the one against you crows.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata smiles and waves. “Looking forward to it. Bye Atsumu-san. Miya-san I hope you have a nice dinner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both say goodbye in sync and the call ends. Hinata spends a few moments staring at the blank screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That had been good right? He and Atsumu had been talking without any awkwardness and it felt pretty similar to one of their text chats. The only difference really was that now he’d been able to see Atsumu as well; he could see his expressions, his body language, all the little things that made a conversation in person so much more than a phone call or text.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hopefully they could do this again sometime. Maybe the next time a match was on they could watch it together or something over video.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natsu’s voice echoed through the house calling him for dinner and he hurriedly switched off his computer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, next time he'd have to make sure that they had more free time to talk.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've been blown away by the response to this so far. Thank you to everyone who has left kudos or a comment. The support means a lot to me and I'm glad you're enjoying my work. I'm aiming to get a chapter out a week so long as my schedule allows it and I still have no idea how long this will end up being but I do know how I want it to end. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was nothing quite like the energy of the Tokyo stadium. The air buzzes with the nervous frantic energy of audience members, supporters, and of course the players themselves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some are experiencing it for the first time and they stare around in awe and no small amount of fear; desperate to succeed and make a name for themselves on this grand stage. Others are less affected; the ones who have played on this grand stage several times before who walk through the doors without pausing to gawk or settle themselves. That doesn’t mean they don’t feel it though, the pressure of this place where the best of them will rise above all others. It’s a world away from their prefecture tournaments where they stand as champions. It’s like moving from a lake to the ocean and there’s always the possibility that you’ll be swallowed by a bigger fish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course there’s no guarantee that a team who has qualified for nationals will do so again. A team’s strength ebbs and flows as players graduate and new blood joins. The team that you played against the year before could be a completely different creature the next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Flukes happen of course, a team catches a lucky break and finds themselves entering a nest of monsters, but if they can make the most of the opportunity who knows what can happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miyagi’s representative for the first Inter-high of the year has changed again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not Shiratorizawa and there are whispers of the gap left by their indomitable former ace, of an elite team struggling to reclaim the crown of their prefecture. It looks like the food chain of Miyagi has been torn apart and now several combatants are struggling for power.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not Karasuno either. The team who made such a splash last year, the flightless crows reformed and strong and ready to devour the rest of the competition. The team with the genius setter Kageyama Tobio who even as a first year had caught the eyes of the pros.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a new team. One just as rowdy and loud as the crows. They have a huge setter and their blocks are something that even the more experienced teams watch with caution. The spikers who watched their first match cringed in sympathy as again and again the ball was stopped by the impregnable iron wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No-one can deny that Date Tech deserved to be here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plus their support squads chant was one of the catchiest Atsumu had heard in years. He’s pretty sure he spotted Sakusa tapping along to the beat and Suna has set it as his new ringtone; whether that’s because he actually likes it or because it makes Riseki’s eye twitch whenever it goes off it’s hard to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t mean any of them are happy to see Date Tech standing on the court instead of Karasuno. Well the first years don’t care but the second and third years who played in </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>match last year do. It feels like they’ve been cheated out of their chance for revenge. Gin, Suna, and Osamu in particular seem a little resentful that the Miyagi representatives are dressed in white and teal rather than black and orange.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu though…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thought ya’d be more pissed about this.” Gin said as they made their way on to the court for the pre-match warm up. The new first years were starting to fidget and sweat under the stadium lights and needed to get their heads focused and ready for the match to come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even powerhouse teams could lose to a fluke after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh, nothin’s ever set in stone and ya should be more concerned about this next match. Yer serve’s been a little sloppy lately.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-That’s not true! It’s been working really well lately and you know it. The libero in the prelim final couldn’t even touch it.” Atsumu hummed in response and spun a ball between his hands. Irritated at the non-answer Gin stalked on to the court grumbling about ‘impossible to please setters who wouldn’t know a good serve if it hit them in the back of their head’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rude.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t the only one though. Osamu had been watching them since they’d heard the news as if was expecting Atsumu to throw his hands up in the air and sulk for the rest of the tournament like a 3 year old who had been denied his favourite toy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> As if he’d let that get in the way of the game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tossed the ball high and away from the net.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wham. Riseki sent it slamming to the ground. Nice form. Decent power.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ball went up again, quicker and sharper than before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wham. Suna jumped to meet it. Nice straight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Up and down. Up and down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a good thing volleyballs didn’t get dizzy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no point in focusing on what could have been. All that mattered was the now and the match they were about to play.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Besides a friend of his would be watching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, Hinata had told him that Karasuno hadn’t qualified for nationals. He’d known 15 minutes after the Miyagi preliminary finals had ended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We lost</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No silly emojis or gratuitous use of punctuation. Just two words, two syllables that conveyed all the disappointment and frustration that Atsumu knew all too well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s not ashamed to admit to himself at least that he hadn’t reacted well. Immediately after receiving the text he’d called HInata, heart pounding and wanting to hear a denial, wanting to hear a bright bubbly laugh as it was revealed to be a joke in poor taste.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In hindsight calling someone 15 minutes after they’d just lost to demand what happened maybe wasn’t the best idea he’d ever had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d fought. Atsumu unwilling to accept that Karasuno had lost without making some massive mistake because how could a team with players like Kageyama, Nishinoya and Hinata not make it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apparently, Hinata thought very highly of Date Tech, then again he thought highly of all his opponents, and hadn’t been happy with Atsumu’s accusations. Scratch that Hinata had been angry. He’d snapped back that sometimes strong teams lost to other strong teams and that surely Atsumu would know that matches didn’t always play out as expected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The jab at Inarizaki’s loss had stung and Atsumu went mean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t remember exactly what he’d said but it had targeted some of the weaker members from Karasuno and Hinata had hung up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence had lasted a whole week.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hadn’t taken long for Atsumu’s angry disappointment to fizzle into regret that sat heavy in his stomach. He felt like he’d eaten one of his mum’s attempts at strawberry shortcake, slightly ill. Osamu had shown his concern in the typical brotherly way by insulting and hounding him until he admitted what the problem was; that Hinata and him were fighting and it was kinda his fault. He hadn’t mentioned the loss, unwilling to deal with the knowledge that he wouldn’t get his revenge against Karasuno as soon as he’d hoped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ‘you’re-such-an-idiot-and-why-am-I-related-to-you’ look was one that Atsumu knew well but it stung more than usual to his moping ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it’s yer fault than yer the one that needs to fix it moron. Don’t wait around for him to do all the work when yer the one that screwed up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As much as he hated to admit Osamu had a point, and after another practice when he’d been too distracted and nearly beheaded Kosaku with one of his jump serves. That really would have been hard to explain to Kita next time they saw him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he’d plucked up the courage and called Hinata. Before he’d even heard a hello he had blurted out a long rambling apology and struggled to remain calm as the vice of panic clenched around his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> What if Hinata didn’t accept the apology? What if he was still mad at Atsumu? What if Atsumu said something mean again that made him even more mad?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What if he didn’t want to be his friend anymore?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That last thought was the one that scared him the most. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have many friends. Hadn’t really needed them as long as he’d had volleyball, a team, and his brother. They’d been a distraction and once it became clear that other kids didn’t like his personality he’d decided he didn’t need them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Never mind that it hurt. Children can be cruel and it was easier to pretend that he didn’t care than try and change their minds.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why should he change for scrubs who didn’t understand?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had teammates who were friends; Suna, Aran, Gin and Kita, and hopefully they considered him the same but they always felt like teammates first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The strongest connection he’d had with anyone was with Osamu and that was largely by virtue of sharing a womb with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he’d exchanged numbers with the tiny, incredible, first year middle blocker who’d brought Inarizaki low and suddenly he had another connection. He’d expected it to turn out like other relationships he had with strong rivals; little communication, the occasional text to check their status or ask for a game tape or exchange jibes over an upcoming game. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That hadn’t been what happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead he had pages of texts cluttering up his phone ranging from excited rants about the newest V1 signing to some truly atrocious puns. Instead of silence there were phone calls about whether or not the setter was the coolest position (it was) and if they had to choose which superpower would they want, Hinata wanted to fly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Along with all of that there were now video chats. They happened at least once a week and Atsumu always looked forward to them. Talking over the phone was one thing but getting to see Hinata was something else. Even through the graininess of his camera Hinata was a very expressive person and Atsumu got to laugh as he yet again knocked over the water bottle on his desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata had called him a good friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No-one had ever said that to him before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he’d been perfectly reasonable in his panic over calling Hinata to apologise. If the situations were reversed he knew that he would have expected more than a pleading nonsensical apology before offering forgiveness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, Hinata was kinder than him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I forgive you Atsumu-san. But don’t say mean things about my friends again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d fervently promised not to, then checked if some good natured mocking in game was allowed because he didn’t think he’d be able to hold back that much and Kageyama was always fun to tease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This had been allowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that they’d spend maybe an hour talking and catching up on what they’d missed in the past (awful, terrible, not good) week. Atsumu got to hear Hinata talk about the match against Date Tech without the fresh pain of a loss and he had to admit the team sounded pretty good. The whole ‘iron wall’ thing was also kinda cool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could have done without hearing how awesome and strong this Aone-san was. Seriously, the guy might be tall but it sounded like he only excelled at blocking. Did he really deserve that much praise? The freshness of their fight meant that he was able to hold his tongue but it still rubbed him the wrong way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weren’t you meant to be mad at the guy who beat you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s how he usually felt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apart from Hinata of course, but Hinata was an exception.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that this Aone-kun and the other Miyagi players got to play against Karasuno regularly and probably have training camps and practice games whilst Atsumu now only had one chance before graduating to play on the same court again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So no, Atsumu wasn’t surprised that Karasuno wasn’t at the Inter-high. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata had promised that he’d make it to the spring tournament and that he’d watch the Inarizaki games as well as the Date Tech ones, not that he needed an excuse to watch more games. Hinata had a habit of watching games like he was attending a lecture, Atsumu swore he’d seen him taking notes at one point when they’d watched the Jackals v Adlers match.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As far as Atsumu was concerned the grudge match against Karasuno had only been postponed to spring so he was free to concentrate on this match, this tournament and as captain it was his job to make sure his team did the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whistle blew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The match started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another spike.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nice receive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time for the quick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Service ace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Get it up!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A little of course but he could work with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Samu sent it up, his turn to finish it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Here, the perfect time for a setter dump.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Service ace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blocker shutdown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beautiful cross from Gin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Samu caught his eye. Time for the quick again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Match point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wham. The ball hit the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They won.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu bumped into his side as the team cheered. No first game loss for them this time. He looked into the crowd and saw the others watching them. Fukurodani, Itachiyama, Kamomedai they were gonna beat them all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait. Was that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that Aran-senpai and Kita-senpai?” Riseki asked, pointing up to the stands. Osamu turned to scan the audience and Atsumu saw the beginnings of a smile tug at his mouth. Yep, they must be here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked back and sure enough there they were, stood right up against the balcony and clapping along with the rest of the Inarizaki support squad. Aran was dressed in his Red Falcon jacket while Kita looked more casual in jeans and a black shirt. Kita caught his eye and smiled, the rare good job smile that Atsumu had received depressingly few of and Atsumu felt his chest swell with pride.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just watch us Kita-san.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’ll be able to say how amazing your teammates are again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aran cornered them in the hallways and Atsumu sent up a prayer for his sanity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Look there was nothing wrong with Aran. On the contrary he was one of the nicest guys Atsumu knew and had been a fantastic ace. He was one of the few people not afraid to call the twins out on their shit and Atsumu had the utmost respect for him. The fact that he had made it to the pro league was as impressive as it was unsurprising; he’d been just as volleyball crazy as the other monsters of their generation and had been a top 5 ace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Responsible, nice, handsome, kind he had it all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But if he had to watch Osamu go heart eyes over their ex-teammate again he was going to jump off a bridge or maybe the Skytree given their current location. Nearly 4 years of watching his brother pine and it was almost hilarious that he was the only one to see it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To the rest of the team Osamu was the cool, calm twin. The ‘nice’ one who didn’t make first year players shake in their shoes after a missed spike. One of the school’s heartthrobs known for his mysterious quiet aura.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What a joke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only other person who might have an inkling was Suna and even then likely didn’t realise just how deep his brother’s feeling went.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was a great match guys. You’re lookin’ really strong this year.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-Thank you Aran-senpai!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Riseki-kun that was a great receive you made at the end. Had me on the edge of my seat, Kita had to hold me back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> As Aran went round and congratulated the team, tone warm with pride and alumni affection, Atsumu watched Osamu root around his bag for something, ignoring the scene in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pointedly ignoring it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was doing a good job of faking it too but Atsumu could see the little side glances shot towards the former ace. Glances that lingered and shied away as if that was almost too much. Honestly, while it had provided Atsumu with plenty of blackmail material it was getting really old.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why didn’t he say something?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not like Aran would be an asshole even if he did reject him so what was the risk. Atsumu had tried, really tried to get Osamu to say something before graduation but nope! Nothing happened and now he had to deal with Osamu lurking in the living room whenever a Red Falcon match was playing and occasionally letting out a lovelorn sigh as Aran appeared on screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say Aran, whaddya think of that last quick Samu and I did? Pretty cool huh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If glares could kill Osamu would have been arrested for fratricide. Aran paused in his senpai duties of complimenting the entire team, even the ones on the bench, and turned towards him with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fact that he was standing next to Osamu was a complete coincidence. Aran walked over to them and had he gotten a little taller? Or maybe just broader because his arms had definitely not looked like that last year?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, the wonders of a professional training regime.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was sure that Osamu appreciated it as well. At least if he stopped being a coward and actually looked at the guy he’d been carrying a torch for since middle school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two were good as usual, thought ya played a little risky towards the end but that last quick was a beauty. I think yer jumping even higher than last year Osamu.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling magnanimous Atsumu decided to step away as his brother mumbled a pathetic ‘thanks’ while still pretending to look for his water bottle. He’d find it much trickier to keep that up with Aran’s full attention on him and no Atsumu there to divide attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu cut into the conversation between coach Oomi and Suna about their possible opponents for tomorrow. It would either be Shinzen or Mujinazaka and there was still time to catch the game before they had to leave. This time he was the one sneaking slide glances; Aran was smiling and Osamu had stood up straight and was speaking to him in full sentences so a win-win.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing like having the attention of the person you liked right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was funny how people could miss what was right in front of them. Aran rubbed the back of his head suddenly, sheepish at whatever Osamu had said to him. Sheepish and shyly pleased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Idiots the pair of them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm just blown away by the response to this. Thank you all so much for your kudos and comments they really make my day and motivate me to keep going. This is a little later than usual because I got pulled into writing some other things but I made it to one chapter a week like I planned! Yeah, I'm not sure where OsaAran came from but it fit really well when I planned it so there it is.</p><p>I can't describe volleyball matches so please don't expect too much game commentary from me. I hope you enjoyed this newest chapter and thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Training camp!</p><p> </p><p>Training camp!</p><p> </p><p>Even after a full year and a half since he joined the team there was something about the training camps that never got old. Hinata was sure he’d worn a hole in the bus seat from all of his excited wiggling. He was definitely sure that Tsukishima was trying to kill him with his eyes but thankfully Tanaka, Noya, and Yamaguchi were all positioned between him and certain death.</p><p> </p><p>Not that Tsukishima was intimidating or anything of course!</p><p> </p><p>But maybe he should stop all the moving for now, he had to conserve all of his energy for the camp after all. </p><p> </p><p>Now, if only the bus could drive a little faster and everything would be great.</p><p> </p><p>Because this was a special training camp. A special non-Miyagi training camp that Karasuno had been invited to that entailed a really long bus ride and special permission slips signed by parents.</p><p> </p><p>This was a training camp in Hyogo.</p><p> </p><p>This was a training camp with Inarizaki.</p><p> </p><p>This was a training camp where he’d get to see Atsumu in person for the first time since their inter-high match. Of course he was excited! He’d get to see Inarizaki play in person again; tapes were good but nothing compared to the real thing. Even better a training camp meant practice games and he knew he wasn’t the only one excited to face off against the strongest challengers again.</p><p> </p><p>There was nothing odd about how eager he was to face them again, no matter what Tsukishima said.Tsukishima thought that everything Hinata did was weird. He was eager last year when they went to Tokyo and got to see Nekoma again and meet Fukurodani and...there was a lot to look forward to that’s all.</p><p> </p><p>The fact that he was getting to see his friend was just one of them. He’d been thrilled to meet up with Kenma last year too. In fact he spoke to Kenma about as often as he spoke to Atsumu so naturally the excitement levels would be the same.</p><p> </p><p>Still, privately he could admit that there might be one difference this time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’ll toss to ya one of these days, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he thought about those words, <em> that promise, </em>more than he should. Maybe he’d spent a lot of time since the training camp was announced wondering if he would get to spike one of Atsumu’s tosses and what it would feel like.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata would hit every toss that was sent to him. He’d give his all again and again as long as the ball went up for him. He loved all the tosses that people had sent to him that enabled him to stand on the court like he did now. He’d learnt a lot since starting high school but nothing really compared to the feel of his hand meeting the ball and sending it rocketing to the floor. The view from the summit was beautiful and each jump, each spike, only made him hunger to see it one more time.</p><p> </p><p>He knew that Atsumu’s tosses would help him see the top, that they’d let him fly. He knew it with the same certainty that the sky was blue, the grass was green, and that he would play volleyball forever. It was a knowledge that came with no grand moment of realisation nor did it strike from out of the blue like a lightning bolt. It settled over him through texts, and calls, and blurry video calls at midnight when they both spoke in hushed voices to not alert the rest of their families that they were still awake.</p><p> </p><p>Hitting Atsumu’s tosses would be incredible.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata really wanted to hit them.</p><p> </p><p>Soon. He thought, the word curling around his mind. Soon he’d get the chance.</p><p> </p><p>Until then he’d settle for watching the moving scenery and wishing it would fly by just that little bit quicker.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It really was fascinating to watch Inarizaki up close. They’d seemed like untouchable gods when he’d first seen them striding across the stadium towards the court; intimidating, powerful, confidant. It had vividly reminded Hinata of the final match against Shiratorizawa. This was a powerhouse team and as much as he wanted the match to begin and topple the giant looming over Karasuno once more there was still that thrill of nerves before the first whistle blew.</p><p> </p><p>Truthfully, the nerves were getting better.</p><p> </p><p>Strong opponents were fun.</p><p> </p><p>The gap was still there though. He could see it.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama, Hoshiumi, Atsumu.</p><p> </p><p>They were all improving. They never stopped pushing forward. Their eyes were set firmly on the top.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata still had a long way to go. He was stronger than last year, way better than his middle school self, but it wasn’t enough. The gap between him and the strongest felt more like a chasm.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> How? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> How do I get strong enough to stand with them? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> As an equal. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> When will I get to stand on the court for my own merits not just because </em> he’s <em> there? </em></p><p> </p><p>“Ya ok there?” Hinata blinked and looked up. Miya Osamu was standing beside him, a hand waving in front of his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Real smart.</p><p> </p><p>“Ya been standin’ there for 3 minutes starin’ at the ball. Thought maybe that last spike to the head broke somethin.” Now Hinata knew what Atsumu looked like when he was amused and he was 90% sure that Osamu was enjoying this even though he’d only seen hima handful of times. The same crooked half smile and glint in the eyes. It wasn’t as obvious on Osamu but Hinata could spot the laughter carefully tucked away in the blank gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“No I’m fine! Just thinking.” He turned back to the game. It was the third set and Inarizaki were in the lead. Coach Ukai and Ennoshita both wanted their first years to gain some experience against a national level team so Hinata had agreed to step out.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to watch anyway.</p><p> </p><p>His time as a ball boy had drilled the importance of watching the game and not just the ball into his head and he wanted to observe, remember, learn. Tokita looked nervous. He’d had the unfortunate luck of facing Suna and the pressure was getting to him. Yaotome had been working with Noya for the past few weeks and the rookie libero had soaked up everything taught to him like a dry sponge in a bath. He stood there, ready to move at an instant, brows furrowed with concentration and completely oblivious to the daggers one of the Inarizaki first years was sending him after perfectly receiving his last serve.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t an official match and the atmosphere was a far cry from Tokyo stadium but there was a lingering tension between the two teams after having their rematch denied earlier in the year. Still the training camp matches weren’t weighed down with the risk of elimination so there was time for jokes, and mistakes, and a bunch of teenagers were always going to be a little rowdy. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Must be thinkin’ about it real hard because I don’t think ya blinked for a good minute.” Osamu’s voice was drier than Atsumu’s, he spoke a little slower and his eyes hadn’t turned back to the game. Instead they were locked on Hinata, exactly the same as their last match, with focus and intent. As if Osamu was trying to figure out all of Hinata’s secrets.</p><p> </p><p>Not that any of Hinata’s secrets were very good. He didn’t think the fact that he slept with a night light until he was 12 would be of that much interest to the older boy.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I do that sometimes.” He admitted with a shrug. “Say Miya-san what did y-”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah call me Osamu-san.” Hinata spluttered and tried to protest but Osamu waved him off. “Ya already call my brother by his first name-”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That’s different! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“-and I bet he insisted ya call him it right after our match.” Well that was true. </p><p> </p><p>“O-Osamu-san.” Hinata knew he looked as embarrassed as he felt and that his conversation partner was smiling at it. “Did you want anything from me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not really, just wanted to know Tsumu’s new friend a bit better that’s all. He’s been pretty secretive about ya.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Was that bad? Did Atsumu not want people to know that they were friends? What if Hinata was embarrassing him with how excited he’d been when they’d met off the bus? Maybe he shouldn’t have ran straight for him, that was probably really uncool right?</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but I think it’s because he doesn’t want me sharin’ any funny stories about him. He wants ya to think he’s cooler than he is.”</p><p> </p><p>Now Hinata is a brother. While the age difference between him and Natsu is a lot bigger than the one between Atsumu and Osamu he knows that tone of voice. He leant forward and smiled his best tell-me-everything grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh really?” Osamu’s return smile was just as devious.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he really wouldn’t want ya to hear about that time in middle school when…”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu was less than pleased when he discovered them.</p><p> </p><p>“No! No!. This ain’t allowed.” He inserted himself firmly between Hinata and Osamu and sounded just on the wrong side of panic. “The two of ya ain’t allowed to speak to each other alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now that’s just rude. Shouyou-kun and I were gettin’ on really well.” Osamu craned his neck to the side and caught Hinata’s eyes over Atsumu’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope! Not allowed. Get back to practice Samu, don’t think i didn’t notice ya receives have been off lately.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever. I’ll see ya later Shouyou-kun. Remind me to get ya number next time, ya seem like a fun guy.” Osamu waved and walked back to the court, Hinata wondered if only he could see the pleased smile on his face or if Atsumu had missed it given how angrily he was spluttering. His friend turned to him lightning fast and pointed after his retreating brother.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t believe a word that Samu told ya. He’s a dirty liar.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata giggled. The two of them were really funny together.</p><p> </p><p>“He told me that you were happy to see me again and looking forward to the camp.”</p><p> </p><p>“....Ok don’t believe 95% of what he says got it.”</p><p> </p><p>He was terribly tempted to drag this on longer but the genuine worry in Atsumu’s face made him pause. Was he really that worried about a bunch of silly stories? Well it wasn’t like Hinata was going to tell anyone else so his reputation was safe.</p><p> </p><p>“Got it.” He said and was rewarded with Atsumu smiling at him in relief.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu had a really nice smile. He had a lot of different smiles and they were all nice but this one was different.</p><p> </p><p>This was the smile Hinata had only seen directed at him. Atsumu’s whole face softened and he looked quietly happy, like whatever stupid thing Hinata had said or done was special or meant something to him.</p><p> </p><p>This was different to his I’m-gonna-crush-all-of-you smirk or the excited yes-did-you-see-that-awesome-move-I-pulled smile and it made Hinata feel very…..weird.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Warm and special and gosh wasn’t he so lucky to have a friend who smiled at him like he was amazing. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The whistle blew signalling the end of the practice match. Inarizaki easily took the last set. Hinata groaned and went to join his teammates with their punishment round. As he jogged over he couldn’t resist turning round and calling back.</p><p> </p><p>“Was that story about the wasabi cake true or false then.”</p><p> </p><p>“SAMU!”</p><p> </p><p>It’s on the second day that things get really interesting.</p><p> </p><p>Practice has ended for the day. Hinata spent it working on his jumps and receives. He and Kageyema have only done the quick once or twice while they’ve been here. That particular weapon had been shelved for the moment. It needed sharpening and polishing, they could both feel the next level within reach but something wasn’t clicking. Coach Ukai had advised them to work on self-improvement for the next few weeks before coming together again.</p><p> </p><p>Every now and then they’d sync up during a match.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Toss to me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Send it to me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’ll hit it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>But not yet. He had to be patient. So that when Kageyama sent him that toss again he could spike it with all of his ability.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Shouyou-kun, wanna stay behind for some extra practice.” If Hinata had been born a dog his ears would have perked up at those magic words. He turned to face Atsumu who was casually spinning a ball between his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Most of the other players had gone but he could see Yachi and Yamaguchi whispering to each other in the corner.</p><p> </p><p>In Atsumu’s eyes he saw his own hunger and anticipation reflected back at him. They could do this. Extra practice was a thing that happened and it was kinda expected that you’d need to work with players from opposing teams.</p><p> </p><p>He really wanted to hit Atsumu’s toss.</p><p> </p><p>But…</p><p> </p><p>It had been a long bus ride and Inarizaki practice was intense.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Collapsing to the ground. Burning hot and achy. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> When did his legs get so heavy? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He’s staring at the floor instead of the net. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A strong arm lifting him up and worried familiar voices surround him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Learning to take care of himself had been the biggest lesson he’d had to learn, and was still learning. Yamaguchi in particular would watch him like a hawk after gruelling matches and practices. His friend had taken him aside a couple of times to check on his health and wasn't afraid to scold him about pushing it.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to hit that toss so badly.</p><p> </p><p>But not yet.</p><p> </p><p>He had to be patient.</p><p> </p><p>“Tomorrow.” He promised meeting Atsumu’s expectant gaze. “I’ll practice with you tomorrow Atsumu-san ok.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu looked as if he was about to argue but held his tongue and nodded. Hinata briefly wondered if he felt as disappointed as Hinata did.</p><p> </p><p>“Tomorrow, I’ll hold ya to that Shouyou-kun.”  </p><p> </p><p>Tomorrow can’t come soon enough.</p><p> </p><p>He’s so preoccupied with determinedly not focusing on tomorrow that when Yachi cornered him in the hallway it was too late to escape. </p><p> </p><p>“So you and Miya-san seem close.” She said, a careful blankness in her voice but her eyes betray her curiosity and while Hinata knew that he could bluff his way out of it. Yachi might not believe it but she wouldn’t want to push it further.</p><p> </p><p>She was one of his best friends.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I guess so. He’s my friend after all.” He said, idly playing with the water bottle in his hands. His palms itched and he knew they wouldn’t settle until the promised extra practice.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! I didn’t know you two were friends, is he like Kenma-kun?” The question startled him, he wasn’t expecting that comparison even though he’d thought it himself on the bus ride over.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu was like Kenma in a lot of ways. He lived far away. He played volleyball. He was a third year. He was a setter. They couldn’t meet up often. They texted a lot.</p><p> </p><p>But the friendships felt different.</p><p> </p><p>His bond with Kenma was warm, quiet, and comfortable. It felt like sinking into a big fluffy blanket with a mug of hot chocolate. Sure there were sparks, moments of excitement and action; one of Hinata’s proudest moments would forever be the Karasuno V Nekoma game last year when he saw his friend enjoying playing against him. Kenma challenged Hinata in his own way. </p><p> </p><p>He understood Kenma.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at Atsumu and felt that he <em> knew </em> him. The hunger, the drive, the passion, all of it. The same thing that burned in Hinata’s chest burned in Atsumu’s eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s a little different to Kenma. I’m super lucky to know both of them though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, I’m a little impressed. Miya-san always looks so intimidating when he’s on the court.” To be fair Yachi thought most players were intimidating on the court, and she’d known Asahi-san off the court as well and still thought he was scary when he played.</p><p> </p><p>Yachi paused and looked at Hinata, choosing her next words with care.</p><p> </p><p>“But I guess if he’s friends with you he can’t be that scary.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Hinata chuckled, “He’s a big volleyball dork just like me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well maybe not big.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yachiiiii. I grew like 2 cm since last year.” Yachi laughed and they walked together down the hall and parted at the door. Yachi’s eyes don’t leave his back and he knew that this wouldn’t be the end of it.</p><p> </p><p>Tomorrow arrived.</p><p> </p><p>“Not gonna bail on me again are ya?”</p><p> </p><p>“No way!”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.”</p><p> </p><p>The gym was empty apart from the two of them. Hinata was covered in sweat from the day’s matches but it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered except the boy in front of him waiting for Hinata to pass him the ball.</p><p> </p><p>Up it goes.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata ran.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu’s hands stretched up.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata jumped.</p><p> </p><p> A split second of eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Toss to me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The ball flew.</p><p> </p><p>Half a second too late Hinata’s hand swung forward.</p><p> </p><p>Gravity pulled him down and they both turned to stare at the ball rolling away.</p><p> </p><p>“Again.” Two voices ring out. Hinata smiled, sharp and full of promise, and clenched his fist. Atsumu was looking at him and Hinata can already see his mind whirling and adjusting and trying to figure out what toss to send him next.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata wanted to see them all.</p><p> </p><p>His palms itched.</p><p> </p><p>Again and again the ball went up.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu sent him toss after toss.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata hit them all.</p><p> </p><p>His heart was pounding and he wanted to cheer. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This is different from Kageyama. Why is it different?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The speed and height increased. Atsumu pulled him higher, forced him to move faster. It’s as if he’s saying ‘I know you can do more, show me’ and Hinata had to meet the expectations.</p><p> </p><p>His legs ached but the soreness made him smile.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This feels like… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Whenever he looked at Atsumu the setter was smiling, wide and pleased, looking like he’s having as much fun as Hinata. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> BA-THUMP </em>
</p><p> </p><p>WHAM.</p><p> </p><p>Fast. Powerful. A quick.</p><p> </p><p>Silence filled the air as they both turned to look at each other. Neither sure what to say at just how….easy that felt. Then Atsumu laughed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> BA-THUMP </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hinata let out a cheerful whoop and went to high-five him. His hand’s met Atsumu’s in a double celebration.</p><p> </p><p>“I was right.” Atsumu murmured and then he smiled <em> that </em>smile. The one that Hinata had started to feel was his,</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He looks happy. He looks excited. He looks like he wants to do that again. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I want him to toss to me again. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I want to feel like this again. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu looked at him, their hands still tangled together in the celebratory high-five.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I like holding his hands. They’re big and warm, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Tossin’ for ya is the best.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> BA-THUMP </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hinata turned bright red. He felt faint and dizzy and giddy and a hundred other things that bubbled away in his chest. It was a messy, sticky thing of feelings that he didn’t know what to do with. No-one had ever said anything like that to him before. Why…..What…</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu looked so excited and pleased. His fingers slipped through Hinata’s and he pulled him forward.</p><p> </p><p>“Next time I’m gonna send you even higher.”</p><p> </p><p>He’s so close. Hinata could count his eyelashes if he wanted to. But he doesn’t. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> BA-THUMP </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hinata looked at Atsumu, his friend, his rival and for tonight his setter. Looked at the boy who tossed like he wanted to run beside Hinata rather than race him. Hinata’s fingers pressed against the back of Atsumu’s hand and-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I want to kiss him. </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I finally have a completed story plan for this fic. There's going to be 15 chapters and I have at least 2 sequels planned but that's still a way into the future. Anyway! Yes Hinata realises first, I hope that it came out ok and that you've enjoyed this chapter. Now I get to start on some fun stuff! Next chapter will be more training camp but from Atsumu's POV.</p><p>The response to this fic has blown me away. I'm truly grateful for every comment and kudos that it's received. Thank you to everyone who has left one and your support is greatly valued, it pushes me on even as I'm gnashing my teeth trying to figure out what happens next. Please feel free to come say hi on <a href="https://twitter.com/Jen_B93">twitter</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I HAVE A BETA READER!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Now Atsumu could admit, to himself at least, that when it came to things outside of volleyball he wasn’t the best at noticing things. Non-volleyball thoughts were always secondary on his priority list and it usually took his mum, Samu, Kita or some other outside influence for him to pay attention. It wasn’t like he really needed those thoughts anyway right? He was going to play volleyball for the rest of his life, so of course it needed to take centre stage in his brain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But this particular </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing </span>
  </em>
  <span>he’d noticed was semi-related to volleyball, so maybe that was why it stuck out. Why it made him pause and think during training when all he should have been thinking about was the next practice game against Karasuno. Why he caught himself playing with his meal at dinner and having to endure Osamu’s impassioned rant about the sins of wasting food. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing </span>
  </em>
  <span>was distracting him at the worst time, and he needed to do something about it or risk not being able to focus for the rest of the camp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata was being weird.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Specifically, Hinata was being weird around him and Atsumu couldn’t figure out why.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Had he done something to anger him again? He didn’t think so but Osamu did like to say that his very existence was irritating, and he and Hinata had started to get pretty close to each other recently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not that he was worried or anything!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d been Hinata’s friend for ages after all, and it was now perfectly clear that Osamu didn’t love volleyball as much as he and Hinata did. He didn’t love it like it was part of his very being. So he ruthlessly pushed back the insidious little whispers of ‘people always like Osamu more,’ ‘they always think he’s better than you are,’ and ‘what if Hinata thinks he’s better too?’ and instead poured all his mental energy into figuring out why his friend was acting so oddly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why he was avoiding Atsumu.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Atsumu wasn't very observant, Hinata was even less subtle. He went pale when Atsumu entered the room. He was louder than usual at meal times and sat as far away from the setter as he could. When Atsumu had approached him after training he’d waved his arms and babbled something about one of his teammates needing his help; said teammate, the blonde one with glasses that he was sure Suna was flirting with, looked equal parts confused and annoyed as Hinata shepherded him out of the gym.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only times it wasn’t weird were on the court. There it was like everything clicked back into place and the communication channel opened once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spike.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m going to get the next point just wait.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’d like to see ya try, Shouyou-kun.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Receive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ha! Got that one up, Atsumu-san.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Not bad but…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gah! Where did he come from?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Serve.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ooof! Are those getting stronger?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m gonna rip straight through yer arms at the Interhigh.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Feint.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Whoa! That actually worked.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cheeky brat.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was it odd to understand someone so well without saying a word? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were on opposing teams for god’s sake, but in those moments when he caught Hinata’s eyes it felt like he could read every thought inside his head. He’d played with strong players before, the two elite training camps he’d been to had been full of them. Some of them he got on with better than others, Bokuto from Fukurodani had nearly driven him to murder with his unreliable condition, but when he was switched on he’d been really fun to set to. This was different, new, and like nothing he’d ever experienced.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Like he was speaking a language only one other person could understand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was exhilarating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to toss to him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I want him to be my spiker.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to see what I could achieve with him by my side.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then the match would end, and that connection would sever. Hinata would go back to his avoidance strategy, and Atsumu had yet to find a way to pin him down and ask what was wrong. It had only been two days, but he was already sick of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This wasn’t what he’d been hoping for when the camp had been arranged. Both coaches had approached him for his opinion as captain on their options,and when coach Kurosu had offhandedly mentioned looking for teams outside of the prefecture Atsumu had jumped on the opportunity. Who better to test themselves against than the team responsible for their worst tournament performance in years? It wasn’t even entirely for selfish reasons either. Karasuno was a strong opponent that they didn’t face regularly, and playing against a fresh new rival could only help them in the long run.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then the camp had started and it had been great. The games were never boring, each team teasing the other with hints of what they’d been working on for: a new serve, new rotations, new attacks. Neither of them the same as they had been when they’d played last year, old faces gone replaced by nervous first years who could taste the memory of that incredible game in the air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inarizaki were still ahead in games won, but Karasuno were sneaking closer and closer. It would have been intimidating for some players, watching them improve and adapt so quickly in front of their eyes. Omnivores, taking in everything and anything that would help them grow stronger. The third and second years were so relentless that their new first years had no choice but to try and keep up with the bruising pace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu watched it all with eager eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was the team that they were going to defeat on the grand stage. He’d caught them all looking: Suna, Gin, Riseki, and Samu of course. All of them watching the crows with identical looks of anticipation, all of them making the same promise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Next time we’re going to win.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been the most fun he’d had at a training camp in a long time, and that was the case even if he excluded the bonus of getting to see Hinata in person. He looked different than last year, a little bit taller, a little bit broader, and a lot more sure of himself when he stepped on the court. He’d gotten stronger too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But the feeling of watching him jump, watching him fly over everybody else, was exactly the same. Breath-taking. He’d seen Hoshiumi’s incredible jumps up close, had sent the ball to heights he’d never dared to before, but watching Hinata jump was different. Was it his energy? The smile on his face? The sheer love of the sport that poured out of him with every movement? All Atsumu knew was that watching Hinata jump only made him want to toss to him even more and that he was deeply envious of Kageyama during those moments.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe </span>
  </em>
  <span>he had monopolised Hinata’s time out of training just a bit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Shouyou-kun, want to eat with me tonight? I wanna get ya thoughts on that last Adlers’ match?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yer goin’ out for a late run with Tobio-kun? Don’t worry Ennoshita-kun I’ll go with them and keep an eye on him-them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shouyou-kun, come over here and back me up. Samu’s bein’ an idiot again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was excited to see his friend in person again sue him. Hinata had seemed to be equally as excited too. He never declined any of Atsumu’s requests and would bound over with that big wide sunny smile of his. They’d talk and talk until one of them would check the time, and shit they were meant to be in bed half an hour ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu had never really had that before, and it was incredibly </span>
  <span>relieving</span>
  <span> satisfying to think that Hinata liked hanging out together just as much as Atsumu did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then he’d started fleeing from Atsumu like he was the plague and turned everything upside down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’d be much easier if Atsumu knew exactly what he’d done to cause it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Had he broken some traditional Miyagi behaviour protocol and Hinata now couldn’t stand to be in the same room as him?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Had Samu scared him off?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No. He wouldn’t do that to him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Had he done something that made Hinata not want to be his friend anymore and the shrimp didn’t know how to tell him?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All of the thinking spent on this and not on incredibly important volleyball matters was really taking a toll on him. Suna had asked if he was coming down with something at breakfast and Samu had been hovering all day. Hell, even the insults he threw at Atsumu weren’t as pointed as usual. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two days of this was more than enough, it had to stop. But how was he meant to get HInata alone? He was always either with another member of his team or fleeing in the opposite direction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Could he rig up one of the volleyball nets as a trap? Try and lure him back for another after-training practice like before?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now that had been something special.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Initially he’d been worried that he’d overhyped the thought of tossing to Hinata, that the reality couldn’t compare. He knew that it always took a bit of time for a setter and spiker to sync up, and Hinata was attuned to the Kageyama’s tosses more than anything else. Atsumu had been prepared for it to take maybe two or three of those one on one sessions before they started to match.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d been so wrong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That connection between them when they were facing each other as opponents? Nothing compared to when they stood on the same side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah they’d messed up a few times, adjusting and recalibrating to this new dynamic, but there was the possibility of something </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span> just out of reach. Again and again. Atsumu felt them inching closer to what he’d been yearning for, what he’d wanted since he’d seen Hinata fly for the first time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d waited anxiously for the call to stop. For Hinata to declare that it was enough for the night and they should go get some dinner or go rest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It hadn’t come.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu had looked at Hinata and saw the same drive to get this right. Even if it was only one perfect spike,it was important. He was the best setter in Japan for a reason and he was going to nail this if it killed him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then it happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perfect run.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perfect jump.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perfect toss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m here!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I see you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Higher, higher. He wanted to see just how far this monster could fly. Electricity crackled through his nerves, and it took everything he had not to push for more. He couldn’t be too greedy. Not yet. Not while they were both in different high schools on different sides of the country. Take what he’s given and keep it close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Push down the traitorous thoughts that gnawed at his brain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had to beat him first. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he couldn’t resist smiling so openly, his joy and satisfaction at nailing that last toss on display for the world to see. His hands had been sweaty and trembling, but he’d pulled Hinata towards him under the guise of a high five. Couldn’t resist looking at his friend and blurting out exactly how he felt about what had happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tossin’ for ya is the best.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Better than anyone. Even Osamu.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Should he be scared of that? A connection made on the spur of a moment promise trumping one he’d had since he was born? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It left him breathless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata had looked dazed but happy, and Atsumu had thought they’d both felt how significant that was. But he’d been wrong, clearly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So wrapped up in his thoughts he didn’t see the figure heading straight towards him until they collided.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooof!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped back and looked down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Uh oh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Karasuno manager was staring at him from the floor after he’d knocked her over, looking about ten seconds away from bursting into tears. He was faced with the sudden image of the entire Karasuno team descending on him with a protective rage full torches-and-pitchfork style.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit,” he cursed and stuck out a hand. “Sorry about that. Wasn’t lookin’ where I was going.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-It’s okay I’m fine.” The girl waved her hands in front of her, eyes wide with panic. “I-It was my fault for getting in your way. I’m so sorry!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu raised an eyebrow. “Pretty sure I’m the one who knocked ya over.” She still hadn’t taken his hand. “At least let me help ya back up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d never seen anyone look so nervous at the offer of help. She was tiny — no wonder he hadn’t seen her — and had yet to look up at his face. If his team stumbled upon him like this, he wouldn’t survive the resulting laughter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Despite what ya may have heard about me, I don’t bite.” That seemed to shock her into action and she grabbed his hand. Ever so gently, he pulled her to her feet. Maybe acting like he was dealing with a small animal would help, like a rabbit or a hamster. He let go and took a step back, exaggerating his movements so as not to spook her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I didn’t think you were going to b-bite me,” she squeaked out — why did she look even more scared? “Oh God, you must think I’m some kind of weirdo. I-I was surprised and t-then you were polite enough to help me up, but I stared at you like an idiot and—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa, whoa, whoa! My fault, remember? Ya sure yer ok?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-huh. I didn’t fall that hard. Thank you Miya-san!” Okay, she was still shouting like a new army recruit, but she no longer looked as if she was about to keel over in a dead faint. Progress.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem, Yachi-san, wasn’t it? Yer Karasuno’s manager right?” And one of Hinata’s closest friends. Who he’d just bowled over and scared half to death…..Great.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes that’s me!” She looked him up and down, her eyes turning sharp for a split second. “And you’re Inarizaki’s captain and setter.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s me.” He repeated with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A-And you’re Hinata-kun’s friend too.” He snorted, smile dropping at the reminder of his current problem.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know about that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” She sounded genuinely concerned. Hinata had said she was the nicest person he’d ever met so it was unlikely she’d tease him about this. Besides she was close to Hinata as well, so that made them friends-in-law or something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned back against the hallway wall and crossed his arms. “C’mon, ya must have noticed how he’s been avoidin’ me lately.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yes.” Like he said, subtle Hinata was not. “B-But I don’t think it’s because he’s angry with you or anything!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, why d'ya think that?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because Hinata-kun doesn’t run when he’s angry.” The words were said with such conviction that Atsumu was powerless to not believe them. They rang with truth and that worried, tangled knot in his chest relaxed just a little. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When he’s mad,” Yachi carried on, “he confronts it head on. I mean, in our first year, he got super mad at Kageyama-kun for not sending him the right toss and didn’t have any problem yelling at him right there on the court.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That made Atsumu chuckle. “Yeah, I can see that.” If Hinata thought Kageyama was holding back for him, he’s surprised blood wasn’t spilt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So I don’t think he’s mad at you, Miya-san.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh, call me Atsumu. Everyone does, and there are two Miya-sans here after all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“EHHHHHH!!! B-B-But t-that-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But if he ain’t mad at me, then what’s the problem? He’s not runnin’ from anyone else. Pretty sure I saw him and Samu talkin’ after lunch.” And no, that didn’t sting at all. Nope. Nuh-uh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you tried talking to him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah but everytime I try he keeps running away!” Atsumu threw his hands in the air and grimaced. He didn’t know if it was better or worse that Hinata wasn’t angry with him. What the hell was the problem then? If it wasn’t something that he had done, then how was he meant to fix it?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I can help.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu snapped his head round to stare at his saviour. “How?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yachi smiled serenely and twiddled her fingers. “I can get Hinata to go out to the front by himself in about 20 minutes if that works for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep that works.” Not knowing exactly what she was planning would give him plausible deniability if Hinata asked. “Why are ya helpin’ me anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yachi stilled and looked him straight in the eye. “Because I think that you care a great deal about what he thinks of you, and I think that Hinata-kun wants to fix this too.” With that, she turned and marched determinedly down the hall leaving Atsumu spluttering in her wake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So that was Yachi-chan huh?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could see why Hinata liked her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not important. He had 20 minutes to figure out what he was going to say before the meeting. Time to think of something better than “please talk to me I miss you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was the slowest 20 minutes of Atsumu’s life. By the time it ended, he’d memorised the bricks in the outside wall and was starting to see patterns in the tree branches. The night air was cold, and he was glad he’d worn his tracksuit jacket. Hopefully, whatever Yachi had planned would work, otherwise he was stood out here moping for nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Atsumu-san?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It worked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned around and sure enough there was Hinata standing in the entrance way. Hinata who looked incredibly shocked to see Atsumu waiting for him, so whatever Yachi had said, it wasn’t the truth. At least he was looking at him again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Shouyou-kun, how are ya?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine! I’m fine, completely 100% normal, no change at all ha, ha!” Was he really that desperate to get away that he’d lie so blatantly to his face?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm.” Hinata’s eyes dropped from his face and Atsumu felt a surge of anger. “So if everything is </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he spat the word, “wanna explain why ya’ve been avoidin’ me lately?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What I….you noticed that?” He had the gall to sound confused and Atsumu exploded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Noticed? When one of my best friends suddenly can’t stand ta be in the same room as me? Course I noticed, Shouyou-kun! I just don’t know why!” His chest felt tight. His lungs burned for air. He wanted to know, had to know, what went wrong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why won’t you look at me?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a hot stinging in his eyes but he clenched his fists and didn’t look away from the other boy. It wasn’t his fault. He’d done nothing wrong this time, he was sure of it. How was he meant to bridge the gap when he didn’t know what caused it?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata stared at him. His eyes were wide and even under the moonlight Atsumu could see the conflicting emotions painted across his face. Shock, concern, regret, sorrow, and another one that he couldn’t place. The silence that fell between them was uncomfortable, but Atsumu wasn’t going to be the one to break it, not this time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Atsumu-san, I…..I’m sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” His voice came out thick and felt sludgy in his mouth after that raw outburst.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m really sorry.” Hinata walked over to stand next to him by the gate, and now finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was looking at Atsumu. He was smiling too, but it was small and only a fraction of its usual size. “I was being stupid and….and I wasn’t being fair to you. I’m so sorry for acting like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damn him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damn him and Atsumu’s inability to stay angry at him. He looked sad, and all Atsumu wanted to do was make him smile again, listen to him talk about the super cool move he and Kageyama were working on, and hear him laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he had to know.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why d’ya do it then? Was it somethin’ I-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Hinata looked horrified at the thought, and Atsumu nearly took a step back at how fierce he looked. “This was absolutely nor your fault, it’s all on me and my stupid brain.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That still doesn’t tell me why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata looked back at the building they were staying in, and Atsumu resisted the urge to ask him to face him. He didn’t push as he so desperately wanted to. He waited, because he wasn’t leaving until he had an answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been thinking about a lot of things lately. I don’t even know why, but I am and it’s scary. I’m scared that it’ll change things.” The words were quiet, a secret whispered into the evening for only the stars and Atsumu to hear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What kinda things?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Things like how far I still have to go, how much more I need to improve if I’m ever going to catch up with Kageyama,” the name stung and Atsumu grit his teeth, “it feels like I need to learn how to everything, but I don’t know where to start.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then he turned his face from the building  and met Atsumu’s gaze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BA-THUMP</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There they were. The eyes of a predator, a monster willing to take on whatever or whoever stood in his way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to get better so that the best setters in the world will toss to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll always want to toss to ya.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like a lot.” When had his throat gotten so dry? “But why was it only me ya were runin’ from?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata blinked and bit his lip. He must have been really cold because the tips of his ears were turning red.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I tell you another day? It won’t happen again I promise but I don’t-I’m not ready yet. It’s nothing bad, I swear!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise to tell me one day?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise, Atsumu-san.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Part of him wanted to refuse and ask again, but he resisted. Hinata was smiling at him again and he had his friend back. Another day then, and Hinata was the type of person who kept his word so he’d find out eventually.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the last day of camp Atsumu grasped Ennoshita’s hand and promised to beat them at Interhigh. The loud monk-looking boy was hollering in the background, and Gin was trying to pull Suna away from the glasses boy. Karasuno’s captain smiled at him — scary — and dutifully informed him that Karasuno would claim a second victory.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look forward to seein’ ya sneaky crows try, really am.” No one seemed to notice the way his eyes drifted to the right when he spoke, focusing on the small middle blocker who grinned back with sharp teeth and unending hunger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No one except a certain smiling blonde Karasuno manager and an increasingly suspicious twin brother.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So important news I have a beta reader! Thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesasoldasbelle/pseuds/talesasoldasbelle">talesasoldasbelle</a> for all of your hard work! </p>
<p>Other than that I really don't know what to say here haha, just more thank you's and I hope you all know how happy I am to see you all enjoying the fic. I hope this chapter meets your expectations. To everyone who has supported this I hope you all have a lovely week.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ummm, Hinata-kun, are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>The softly spoken query cut through his thoughts like a surprisingly sharp knife. He jolted back and found himself looking into Yachi’s concerned gaze. A nervous laugh escaped him, high-pitched and tinged with panic.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Of course! I’m fine, more than fine. I’m absolutely, completely great.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, then do you know the answer to the question?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhhhhhh, 56?”</p><p> </p><p>Clearly, that was not the correct answer as Yachi looked even more worried than before. She was chewing on her bottom lip, and the papers in her hand were getting increasingly crinkled from all of her hand-wringing.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re studying history, idiot.” </p><p> </p><p>“I knew that, Stingshima!”</p><p> </p><p>A condescending ‘hmmm’ was his only response as his teammate returned his attention back to the textbooks spread out on the floor between them. He could feel Yachi’s eyes on him, and Yamaguchi had paused his conversation with Kageyama to glance over. In an attempt to save face, he looked down at the notes in front of him. Tsukishima’s irritatingly neat penmanship was usually easy to understand, even if the guy himself wasn’t the best teacher, his notes were impeccable, but this time Hinata’s poor brain wasn’t able to make sense of them.</p><p> </p><p>Blah, blah, famous leader, blah, blah, important law. The lines blurred in front of him even with his, in his own opinion, admirable attempt to focus. It was no good. Nothing was getting through today, and he knew the quiz on Friday was going to be bad.</p><p> </p><p>Why did he need to know this stuff anyway? </p><p> </p><p>Right, to keep his grades at a certain level which meant that he was free to take part in club activities including but not restricted to, training camps, tournament matches, friendly games, and everyday practice.</p><p> </p><p>What kind of cruel world did they live in where his freedom to pursue the sport that he loved with every fibre of his being — and yes Tsukki that was quite a lot of fibres despite his height —  was contingent on his ability to remember facts about people who died four hundred years ago?</p><p> </p><p>The same world where Hinata’s ability to focus on said dead people, or anything at all, was impeded by the massive distraction that was his crush on one Miya Atsumu.</p><p> </p><p>It was awful.</p><p> </p><p>Why did people think crushes were nice, sweet things? It was all a lie. A massive propaganda attempt by the media that had successfully brainwashed everyone to think that crushes were pleasant and fluffy.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing at all like what he felt for Atsumu.</p><p> </p><p>That one stupid thought that started it all.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I want to kiss him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was a thought that couldn’t be unthought despite how hard he tried. Then came other thoughts, there were the usual ones like thoughts about what it would be like to play with Atsumu as a setter in an official match, thoughts about wanting to see his friend in person beyond a mere text conversation or phone call, and thoughts about how happy he was to know someone so cool.</p><p> </p><p>That was all fine and business as usual.</p><p> </p><p>No, it was the new thoughts. The ones about wanting to reach up and pull Atsumu closer after pulling off a successful spike. The ones about holding his hand and running his fingers through blonde hair. The ones about seeing Atsumu smile at him like <em> that </em>again and kissing him as hard as he could.</p><p> </p><p>Not that Hinata knew how hard he could kiss as he’d never actually, ah, had the opportunity to find out. He briefly imagined how Atsumu would react if he asked him for help with that.</p><p> </p><p>Anyway, the point was, thoughts like that had made Hinata’s life very difficult once he realised that he had no control over when they entered his head.</p><p> </p><p>Cooking curry for dinner with Natsu? Whoops! He nearly ruined the rice as he got stuck in a daydream about what it would be like to celebrate victory with Atsumu in a less than platonic way.</p><p> </p><p>Called upon to answer a question in class? Complete mind blank because he was thinking about how he and Atsumu were going to stream tomorrow’s V1 game and watch together, and how cute he looked when one of the players did something particularly awesome. His eyes would go wide, Hinata swore up and down that there were sparkles, and he would lean forward with a big, excited grin.</p><p> </p><p>And now this. Except even worse because it happened in front of four people who knew him reasonably well.</p><p> </p><p>Even Kageyama was looking at him weirdly. Though that may have been because he’d just buried his head in his bag and groaned.</p><p> </p><p>Seriously. Who thought this was nice?</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t only the thoughts. It was the feelings as well.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata had always known he liked Atsumu a lot. They were close friends, even with the miles of land between them, and talking to him always made him feel happy. He looked forward to seeing him again, wanting to spike his tosses had reached the same level as wanting to beat Kageyama and wanting a rematch against Nekoma.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t realise how bad it was until their first video chat after the training camp.</p><p> </p><p>“Do ya hate me Shouyou-kun?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?! No, why would you think that?” For a second Hinata had worried he’d done something to upset Atsumu again but then he saw the exaggerated pout on Atsumu’s face and relaxed. Honestly, the boy was an 18-year-old 184 cm volleyball player, he had no right to look that adorable, or be able to use puppy-dog eyes either. It just wasn’t fair.</p><p> </p><p>“Because ya told Samu that I thought his food was not terrible and now he’s bein’ a smug git about it,” Atsumu whined, and Hinata couldn’t help but laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“But you do, Atsumu-san, and you used a lot kinder words than ‘not-terrible’ too.” Hinata had heard quite a bit about Osamu’s cooking ability, and after getting the chance to sample some of his onigiri at the camp, he had to agree that Atsumu’s praise was well deserved. While Hinata didn’t know exactly what had happened between Atsumu and his brother, they had reached some sort of accord over Osamu choosing to quit volleyball after high school. If Osamu had found something he enjoyed as much as Atsumu, — and Hinata —  loved volleyball then great for him.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu groaned piteously and glared weakly at Hinata through the screen. The effect was kinda ruined by the graininess of the camera; Hinata only grinned wider in response.</p><p> </p><p>“You know,” he said, adopting a mock-serious pose, “it’s okay to be proud of your brother, right? I always compliment Natsu when she does something good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but Natsu-chan is an angel, and ‘Samu is the devil himself. Very different situations Shou-kun. Also, why the hell did ya give him your number?”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your problem with that again?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ya shouldn’t give ya number out to strangers Shouyou, very unsafe who knows what kinda creeps could get hold of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I gave it to you didn’t I?” The resulting offended look had been too funny for Hinata not to burst out laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“Rude Shou-kun, here I thought ya were nice.” Hinata desperately wanted to ask where Shou-kun had come from. Atsumu had used it once, almost hesitantly, during a phone call, and when Hinata hadn’t said anything he’d taken it as fair game to use it and drop it into any conversation. This was, again, bad for Hinata because whenever he used it, voice dropping low and bursting with fondness, it sent a thrill through his whole body. When Atsumu called him Shou-kun, Hinata wanted to hear him say it again and again. It felt personal…. Intimate even, and it never failed to make him blush bright red. Atsumu had of course noticed this and as a result, used it often enough that Hinata could have been mistaken for a traffic light. </p><p> </p><p>Not fair.</p><p> </p><p>And Atsumu’s pleased little smirk whenever he saw the effect it had on Hinata?</p><p> </p><p>Even worse.</p><p> </p><p>He’d briefly thought about responding in kind, calling him ‘Tsumu, but the name always got stuck in his throat and he was too scared to force them out.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m very nice, Atsumu-san. That’s why I gave my number to Osamu-san,” he paused for dramatic effect, “he’s really funny and has the best stories.” So maybe he was being a little shit and maybe Atsumu shouldn’t look so good when he was despairing, otherwise Hinata would stop.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahhhh, fine. One condition though, ya can’t like Samu more than me, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>What?</p><p> </p><p>Hinata frowned and took a good look at Atsumu. One of his fingers was tapping against the desk and he wasn’t meeting Hinata’s eyes at all.</p><p> </p><p>Oh.</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t worry about that, Atsumu-san,” it seemed like such a silly thing, “you’re going to be my future setter one day, right?”</p><p> </p><p>He could barely handle liking Atsumu this much. He didn’t think it was possible to like someone else the same.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I see ya only want me to get your toss fix, that it? Ya little gremlin?”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata shrugged and rolled his eyes. “Well mainly yes,” he was rewarded with an outraged squawk, “but I like you for other reasons too, Atsumu-san!”</p><p> </p><p>This time Atsumu was the one to blush and look away. Hinata should have teased him more, should have laughed and let the moment pass. Instead, he drank in the image eagerly, hoarded it away somewhere secret and private in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Well good, as ya should. I mean, <em> I guess </em>Samu can be funny. Did he tell ya about the time when he nearly poisoned Aran?”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata had listened, and watched, and basked in Atsumu’s undivided attention. Happy just to see him and hear him. He liked Atsumu.</p><p> </p><p>He really liked Atsumu.</p><p> </p><p>Although, even someone as romance-inept as him could see that Atsumu was way out of his league. He knew it in that vague teenagery knowledge way after sitting through one too many romance films with his mum and sister — they had some interesting plots — and listening to the general gossip in his classroom. He remembered the last  Interhigh: the cheering fans for the Miya brothers, volleyball idols, heck some of the girls had even made their own supporting merchandise with Atsumu’s name on it. It wasn’t hard to see why they liked him either. Atsumu was handsome and a good athlete, and while Hinata had learned that he wasn't always the best with people, he was a pretty charismatic guy. He wasn’t chosen as captain of Inarizaki just for his skills, after all.</p><p> </p><p>But that kind of admiration always seemed a little hollow to Hinata, they didn’t know who Atsumu was a person, not really. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata liked him because he was selfish, because he called Hinata at 10 pm at night to complain about the theft of his favourite ice cream, because he pouted like a 5-year-old when he didn’t get his way, and because he was a lot kinder than people gave him credit for.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata liked Atsumu because of all the little moments in their friendship that were pointless and the moments that mattered.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata liked Atsumu because even while he was grumbling with puffed-out cheeks and picking at a loose thread on his shirt, looking at him made Hinata feel unbearably fond. He wanted to be in the same room and take hold of his hand to stop him picking at that stupid string.</p><p> </p><p>It was stuff like that which made him arrive at the crushing realisation that this whole romantic feelings thing wasn’t going away any time soon.</p><p> </p><p>There were only two positives that he could see. </p><p> </p><p>One, Atsumu seemed blissfully unaware of the crush — despite how obvious Hinata felt it was — and their friendship hadn’t changed. If anything, they’d gotten closer after the training camp fiasco, where Hinata had inadvertently hurt his friend in his own panic to avoid his epiphany.</p><p> </p><p>Two, the thoughts didn’t happen when he played volleyball. When he stepped on the court, nothing else mattered except his team, the ball, and the squeak of his shoes pushing him upward.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, the study session was not the court, and his four friends were not Atsumu, so they noticed. </p><p> </p><p>“Hinata-kun, we’re your friends — don’t snort, Tsukki, you know it’s true — if something is bothering you we...we want to help.” </p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi was going to be a great captain next year. He had already perfected the worried captain's voice that made Hinata want to spill all his secrets in a nonsensical word babble. </p><p> </p><p>“I…I mean,” Hinata sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “I have a lot on my mind recently.”</p><p> </p><p>“That can’t be healthy for you. A mind like yours should only focus on one thing at once.” It was a testament to the year and a half they’d spent together that Hinata didn’t bristle at Tsukishima’s comment, able to detect the slight undertone of concern in his words.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you eating right? You looked constipated at lunch.” And that was Kageyama in his own supportive way.</p><p> </p><p>The five of them were sat in a rough circle in Yamaguchi’s living room, an array of snacks sat on the table across from them and in the centre, a small library of notes and books. Truthfully, it was less of a study session more of a Tsukishima-Yamaguchi-Yachi-all-work-together-to-drill-knowledge-into-his-and-Kageyama’s-skulls exercise. He rocked back against the wall and looked at them, his friends and teammates. Hinata was a fundamentally open boy, with his tendency to blurt out the first thing that came into his head, so he swallowed, set down the crumpled notes, and opened his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a crush on a boy.” His palms felt sweaty, and his chest horribly tight, “It’s Miya Atsumu from Inarizaki.”</p><p> </p><p>A moment of silence that stretched a hundred years.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew it!” Yachi said, her hands were on her knees, fingers digging in, and she looked...excited? “I-I mean you two seemed really close at the training camp.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s Inarizaki’s setter and captain, right? I mean, he looked pretty intimidating, but I guess he can’t be too bad if you like him.” Yamaguchi rubbed his chin.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you’d like another volleyball monster. Pretty sure that’s the only type of person you’d be drawn to.” Tsukishima snorted and set his own textbook down.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama said nothing for a few seconds. Long enough that the others turned to him expectantly, but he was looking straight at Hinata. Hinata’s throat went dry, if this was a problem for Kageyama he didn’t know what he’d do. Was he angry? Upset? Disappointed?</p><p> </p><p>“He’s an excellent setter.”</p><p> </p><p>Well.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi burst out laughing and clapped Kageyama on the back. “Of course, to you, that’s his best quality. That means you approve, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama shrugged, “It’s not going to get in the way of his playing, so why should I care?”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata felt both pleased—  Kageyama knew him well enough to see that the crush wouldn’t get in the way of volleyball — and annoyed — he was baring his soul here and that was his response? Apparently Yachi felt the same.</p><p> </p><p>“B-Because it was very brave of Hinata to tell us that, and we need to support him.” She smiled at Hinata, and he relaxed. He hadn’t realised how tense his shoulders had been until that moment. </p><p> </p><p>At least he was relaxed until Yachi leaned forward with something in her eyes that made him want to flee from the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, when did you know that you liked him Hinata-kun?” For a millisecond Hinata was reminded of a hawk eyeing up its prey.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhh, it was at the training camp. We were practicing together after everyone left,” he ignored the Tsukishima’s eye roll, “he tossed to me, and it felt amazing and I…” he shrugged helplessly, “that was it really, everything felt like it was building up to that point.”</p><p> </p><p>Yachi was clasping her hands and rather worryingly looked like she was about to cry. Kageyama was nodding like he completely understood what Hinata was saying. Yamaguchi was a mirror of Yachi, he looked way more invested than Hinata expected, and Tsukishima…</p><p> </p><p>“You sure it’s not going to affect your performance? Having a crush on the member of a rival team.” Hinata’s protest stuck in his throat when he saw Yamaguchi turn to his best friend, a sly smile on his face that looked like it belonged on the face of the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>“Now Tsukki, I think you’re the last person who should make that accusation. I seem to remember you’ve been getting close to a member of Inarizaki as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata had never seen Tsukisihma pale that quickly before.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re talking about that annoying middle blocker from Inarizaki—”</p><p> </p><p>“Suna-kun right? Or at least that’s what he is in your phone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, what else am I supposed to call him?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just saying, for someone who was so set on not giving him your number you two have been texting a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m only telling him not to text me. He’s annoying.”</p><p> </p><p>It was like watching a tennis match. Left. Right. Hinata’s neck was going to get sore, but the terrifying burden of Yachi’s focus had switched to this new revelation, even Kageyama looked interested.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. And everyone knows you need ten minutes to tell someone they’re being annoying.” Yamaguchi was Tsukishima’s best friend for a reason. No one else could get the better of him quite so easily.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima paused and adjusted his glasses. “We sometimes talk about volleyball, he’s got some good techniques is all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm, funny you said the same thing when you gave Kuroo-san your number, but you didn’t text him nearly as much.”</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the evening was spent similarly, the goal of studying abandoned in favour of Yamaguchi and Yachi’s ruthless intent to weasel out every detail from Tsukishima and Hinata. He even shared a commiserating glance with him during the interrogation.</p><p> </p><p>It felt nice, speaking with them about this stuff. It made him feel less alone, less foolish; Yamaguchi admitted he liked boys more than girls, and Yachi liked both. Yamaguchi suspected that there were other members on the team who were like them, which Yachi pounced on and unveiled her full 15-point theory that Tanaka and Ennoshita liked one another. There were a lot of complicated sounding words thrown around, but Hinata returned home confident that his friends had his back.</p><p> </p><p>He also knew that they were going to tease the hell out of him for quite a while about the ‘crush at first toss’ thing.</p><p> </p><p>Natsu waved at him as he entered, his mum called out a greeting, and the soothing scent of home washed over him. Dinner would be in ten minutes, but he had time to zip up to his room. Unpacking his bag he paused, the magazine he’d spotted on the way home from school carefully tucked down the side.</p><p> </p><p>The photo on the front was glossy and bright. Even as a photo, the sand and sea looked beautiful. Two players only on either side of the net. A team of two. They’d need to know how to do everything.</p><p> </p><p>For ten minutes, Hinata flicked through the article.</p><p> </p><p>Beach volleyball, huh?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed pining Hinata! This fic has over 500 kudos which is absolutely staggering to me, I hope that I can continue to meet your expectations. Once again a massive thank you to everyone who left a kudos or comment or subscribed, your support means so much to me.</p><p>Feel free to come say hi on<a href="https://twitter.com/Jen_B93">my twitter</a> if you want and massive thank you to my beta reader <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesasoldasbelle/pseuds/talesasoldasbelle">talesasoldasbelle</a> for all their hard work!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The atmosphere of the central court was as amazing and terrifying as usual. Another tournament, another chance to win it all, and another year of keeping an eye on the one nervous first year who looked like he was about to puke. In Atsumu’s first year, that player had been Kosaku, but thankfully Kita had been able to calm him down before they’d been forced to see exactly what he’d had for breakfast that morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was easy to spot them, the young ones that wandered around with wide eyes, the ones who looked up to the massive ceiling and wondered if anyone had ever managed to hit it during a march. Some would never see it again for the rest of their high school careers, while others would become familiar with the differences between the orange court and their own prefecture venues.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu envied them, just a bit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was his last high school tournament. His last one with Inarizaki. His last time facing off against some players who wouldn’t go pro. His last chance to win it all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But more than that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced over at Osamu. His twin, and vice-captain, was talking to Suna and Gin about something to do with the tournament bracket on the wall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the end of this tournament, whether they came last or first, Osamu would stop playing volleyball. He’d never step onto a court with his brother by his side again. Oh sure, there would be weekend games, friendly meet-ups, and Atsumu could see him joining a neighbourhood team after a few years once his dream of going into the food business was more stable. But it would never be the same.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not like this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Atsumu would be alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ruthlessly stomping on the rising panic that thought brought he turned his eyes to the entrance hall. It was still early on the first day, but already the room was crammed full of teams and supporters. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He recognised the eye-watering yellow of Itachiyama </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> and yep, sure enough there Sakusa was lurking in the corner as usual </span>
  <span>— and the bright white and light blue of Kamomedai. Hoshiumi caught his eye and smirked, the challenge clear and unspoken. Atsumu curled his own lips in response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seagulls, weasels, owls, they were going to beat them all. This time the foxes would stand above everyone. Atsumu wouldn’t be satisfied with anything less and neither would his team. And didn’t that still feel odd? </span>
  <em>
    <span>His </span>
  </em>
  <span>team? But they were. This wasn’t Kita’s team or the team from his first year. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This team belonged to him, to him and Osamu and Suna and to everyone dressed in an Inarizaki uniform right then. They watched him, he could feel their eyes on his back constantly, not with scorn or anger, but with things even heavier, trust and expectation. He’d helped to bring them here, and it was his job to make sure they could all play for as long as possible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now where was—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you I’m going to be fine Kageyama, quit worrying!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’m not worrying, idiot! If you get stomach issues before our first match, I’m going to kill you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even in a room filled to the brim with excited, talkative people, those two voices were able to rise above them all. Atsumu wasn’t the only one to look across to the team dressed in black and orange.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The crows had returned to the national stage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu had been one of the first to know, followed surprisingly by Suna, and he’d been on cloud nine the day he’d seen Hinata’s rushed post victory text.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From: Shouyou-kun</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Subject: We won!!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>WE WON! I’ll see u at nationals ♪~ ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Osamu had told him to wipe the quote ‘creepy’ grin off his face and get back to practice, but there had been no spoiling Atsumu’s mood. Finally, a chance to play against Hinata in an official match again, and a chance for revenge. He knew, with the same certainty that he knew he’d play volleyball for as long as his body let him, that they’d play again at this tournament. It didn’t matter if it was in the very first match or in the finals, he knew they’d have their rematch on this stage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And this time he would win </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeez, those two are as loud as ever,” Suna stepped up beside him, eyes locked on the escalating argument between the two Karasuno members. Atsumu snapped out of his thoughts of vengeance and laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I don’t think either of them can do quiet.” He shot a smirk at Suna. “Wanna come over with me and say hi?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suna shrugged, “Why not? Osamu’s got the other guys in hand, and it would be rude not to welcome them back.” Yeah, he wasn’t the only one who’d been disappointed a few months ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walked over, the crowd parting easily for two members from one of the top teams, Atsumu kept his eyes on Hinata. It had been a while since the training camp, since they’d last seen each other in person, and his friend looked a little different. He seemed sturdier and more confident in himself, no longer a frightened newborn chick. His hair was longer too, but the bright orange colour that suited him so well was the same and made it easy to spot him amongst the crowd.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya know the two of ya probably shouldn’t be fightin’ this early on. Thought yer partnership was stronger than ever?” At least that was the impression he’d gotten from Hinata. He and Kagayama were in top shape, almost like they were one mind split in two on the court. It has been a struggle, but Atsumu had managed to keep the displeasure off his face when he first heard those words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I mean, who wouldn’t be pissed that an annoying opponent had gotten even more annoying?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not like he was jealous or anything. That would be stupid. Hinata was going to be his future spiker one day, and when that day came they’d do way cooler things than whatever the high school duo had up their sleeves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama looked a little annoyed at the interruption, but Hinata’s eyes locked on Atsumu and he beamed. That was one of the things Atsumu liked so much about him, he always looked happy to see Atsumu. He never rolled his eyes, or sighed, or made a constipated-looking-ugh face like Sakusa did. He just looked genuinely pleased that Atsumu was there. It was a refreshing experience and Atsumu smiled back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Atsumu-san! I didn’t know you guys were here yet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Our hotel is pretty close by, and our match is one of the first up after the opening ceremony.” He could see the rest of Karasuno looking at them. Well, most of the rest of Karasuno. Their first years were suffering the usual ‘first time at nationals’ syndrome and had secluded themselves against the wall. Yamaguchi was doing his best to calm them down, but even he glanced over at them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Protective lot, these crows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t like he was going to do anything bad to Hinata. Maybe it was Suna? He did have a shifty look about him, but Suna seemed intent on talking to another Karasuno player rather than the shrimpy middle blocker in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, you must be so excited. Our first match isn’t until the afternoon, which is a bummer because we have to wait such a long time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are ya going back after the ceremony then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata snorted, as if the mere suggestion was stupid. “What? No way. I can learn a lot from watching matches too. Besides, I really want to see you guys play in an official match up close,” he clapped his hands and leant closer to Atsumu, “and that improved serve you’ve been working on. It’s going to be awesome, and I want a front row seat!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu could feel his face turning pink in a pleased flush. It was gratifying to know that his admiration for Hinata’s skill wasn’t one sided. That and he always liked to be praised, hungered for validation, and one day he would force even the toughest critic to acknowledge him with his skill.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed and rubbed the back of his head, “Ahh Shou-kun, yer makin’ me blush. Guess I’ll have to stay and watch yer match afterwards too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not that he hadn’t planned to already. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As usual, whenever he used the nickname, Hinata jolted straight up like he’d been struck by a livewire, and turned a real pretty shade of red. It was probably something to do with Miyagi politeness, it had taken him a while to get comfortable with calling Atsumu by his first name, but Atsumu could privately admit to himself that there was something satisfying about seeing how obviously affected Hinata was. Maybe he was a little sadistic, making his friend so clearly uncomfortable, but he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t even say why it pleased him so much only that it did. So like a child he kept on doing it to get the reward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have the two of ya finished? ‘Cause the ceremony is about to start, and we need ta be ready,” Osamu’s voice cut through Atsumu’s train of thought like a very welcome bulldozer. Scowling, he turned to his twin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We were just about to go,” a small lie, “anyway, I’ll see ya later, Shou-kun. I’ll try and spot ya in the crowd.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll make sure to cheer really loud for you,” Hinata said and clenched his fists in determination, “I’ll be the loudest one there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Osamu huffed and swung an arm around Atsumu’s shoulder, partly choking off his response. “Well, make sure ya don’t do it durin’ serves. Ya know how this idiot gets about that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh right, then I’ll be the quietest one there... I mean during serves. You guys are so good at them, I’m still learning how to serve properly, so I’ll watch really carefully.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu was glad that Osamu had decided to pick up the rest of the conversation because he was struggling to speak with the lump in his throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata would cheer for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BA-THUMP</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d have to make sure to nail every serve, and that thing he’d been working on with Gin had to go perfectly, and oh shit he’d remembered to do his hair as normal this morning, right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next thing he knew Osamu was dragging him away from the group with Suna following them looking insufferably pleased with himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly, I can’t leave ya alone for two minutes. We need to focus on the next match </span>
  <em>
    <span>captain</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the word was dripping with sarcasm, and Atsumu would have interrupted if his windpipe wasn’t cut off, “not on whatever your weird courtship thing is with Hinata-kun.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, what? Atsumu managed to wrench the arm off his neck and gasped for air. They were back in the little corner reserved for Inarizaki, and so he could make as much of a fuss as he wanted to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell ‘Samu? I was just sayin’ hi is all, bein’ friendly. Besides Suna came too, and ya ain’t stranglin’ him.” He rubbed his poor, abused throat then frowned. “And whaddya mean courtship?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As per usual, Osamu ignored him and turned an unimpressed look to Suna. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Osamu deadpanned, “I know I can’t expect too much from this idiot,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s it, time for fratricide, screw the whole last tournament thing Osamu would die by Atsumu’s own hands before setting foot on the court,</span>
  </em>
  <span> “but I didn’t think you’d be just as annoyin’ Suna.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aran-san</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’ll do better next time.” Even with his back towards him, Atsumu could feel the irritation radiating off his brother in a cloud of cold anger. “It’s not like we were doing anything wrong. Just being welcoming to a rival is all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now it was Atsumu’s turn to snort in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Riiiiiiight, and all that flirtin’ with Tsukishima was what? An intimidation tactic?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s not sure why those words warrant both of then turning to look at him with incredulous disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yer not serious—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s rich coming from you of all people.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu narrowed his eyes.“What’s that supposed ta mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their coach called for them to line up, and Atsumu hurried to his place at the front. Osamu was right behind him, and as the doors opened Atsumu pushed the confusing conversation to the back of his head, there were far more important things to worry about.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They win the first match.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata was as good as his word — he’s one of the loudest cheerers, and Atsumu was able to spot him easily. It may have been slightly indulgent, but whenever he scored a service ace — at one point he was on an unbroken streak of six — he’d look up into the stands to spot the bouncing ball of orange that was his friend whooping enthusiastically. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He told himself the warm feeling in his chest was solely due to how pleased he was with his own performance and not the heartfelt supportive shouts he can hear even over the Inarizaki cheer band.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then it was his turn to return the favour. Osamu stayed behind with him, and they both watched as Karasuno destroyed their first opponent. It was over in two sets. Hinata hadn’t been exaggerating, he and Kageyama were stronger than ever. Their quick even nastier than before, and the blockers completely at their mercy. Karasuno was going to be tough to beat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He cheered them on anyway. It would be no good if they lost before facing Inarizaki after all. Hinata looked up at him one point and waved. Atsumu had been about to wave back before Kageyama had bopped Hinata on the head and shouted something about the other team. Osamu had asked why he looked as though he’d eaten a whole lemon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Round 3.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was where they would face one another.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just one more match, and that would be it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The second day started. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inarizaki won.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karasuno won.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He passed Hinata in the corridor. Neither of them had to say a word. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tomorrow I’m going to win.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then it was tomorrow. The third day, the mythical day of hell that was infamous for crushing even the strongest teams.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inarizaki would face Karasuno first in the morning. The entire team is keyed up, the first years taking their cues from the anticipation of the second and third years. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The warm-up started, and Atsumu lost himself in it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Send the ball up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spike it down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Listen to the squeak of shoes against the court floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Where was best to send it?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was Riseki jumping as high as he could?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Osamu’s hand met the ball in a powerful blow, and Atsumu swore he could see it steaming for a second.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The crowd was mumbling, an unimportant background noise, as they sensed the tension between both teams.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then it was time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He reached out to shake Ennoshita’s hand, eyes flicking for half a second to Hinata. Hinata who was watching him and who grins, sharp and feral. He’s excited. Atsumu is too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The starting whistle blew, and then there was no time to think.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was only the ball, his team, and the opponent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>WHAM</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gin slammed the ball down in a fierce strike, his hand red and stinging.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>WHAM</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Noya managed to break Atsumu’s serve streak. The ball goes up, straight to Kageyama.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was it going to be the quick or something else? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shit! A setter dump. Kageyama’s smirk made his blood boil, but he quickly returned the favour. He wasn’t going to let the upstart take his title without a fight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nice receive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Who to send it to?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There! Riseki was free, the Karasuno blockers lured in by Osamu’s jump.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>WHAM</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Match point. He and Hinata locked eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, this is what I wanted. But you’ve not fully come out to play yet, have you?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inarizaki took the first set. The second one began with a back attack from Tanaka. The message clear, we aren’t done yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu’s turn to serve. He spun the ball in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>WHAM</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Hinata was there, digging the serve up in a perfect receive, rolling backwards in the process. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Little brat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu wanted to destroy him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>WHOOSH</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There it was. The legendary quick. Too stupidly fast to be real, but the number on the scoreboard went up in spite of that. Osamu’s hand was on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down, yer gettin’ worked up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Deep breaths.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next toss he sent was to Suna, who whipped it right over Tsukishima’s head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Next toss, a quick to Kosaku but Ennoshita managed to get a hand on it. Still in the air, still in play.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Osamu jumped, Hinata’s spike blocked out, and the point was theirs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama scored a service ace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Match point.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu saw it a second too late, and Tanaka closed the set with a powerful line shot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Last set.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course it would come to this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>More, more, it’s not enough. Not enough to squeak out the win yet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cheers of the crowd rang in his ears, and his teammates looked exhausted. This was going to take everything they had.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Atsumu was ready to give it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Up and up the ball went.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Up and up the scores went.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was where he belonged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Match point.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Like clockwork he looked over at Osamu. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was only one way to end this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sent the ball up towards his brother in an instant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time it wasn't going to be stopped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inarizaki vs Karasuno ended with an Inarizaki win. It was a close match, one of the best in the tournament many would later agree, and the victory was hard earned. Atsumu let out a yell of triumph as his teammates converged on him and Osamu.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Osamu bumped into his side, looking as happy as Atsumu. They’re sweaty, tired, and gasping for breath like a retirement home for asthmatics, but none of that matters because they won. Someone’s hand was in his hair, another was patting his back, and never had a victory tasted so sweet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time Kageyama was the one to approach him with an outstretched hand. He looked frustrated, and disappointment was written all over his face, but he managed to sound sincere with a quiet, “Congratulations Atsumu-san,” and Atsumu can appreciate the effort.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya gave us a real hard time there Tobio-kun. Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As usual, Hinata was there, right next to his partner, but he wasn’t looking at Atsumu. Instead he’s looking up, to the great ceiling of the stadium that loomed over them. For a split second, Atsumu thought he wasn’t going to say anything, too caught up in the sting of loss to even acknowledge Atsumu’s presence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But then he looked at Atsumu, and his eyes were burning. There were tears, of course there were, Hinata was nothing if not an emotional player, but they did nothing to hinder the intensity of his gaze. The gaze of a predator dripping with promise and anticipation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then he smiled. A sharp parody of his usual sunny grin, this smile was wild and dangerous: a tiger baring its fangs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Atsumu-san,” he said, eyes not wavering from Atsumu’s tired form, “one day I’m going to spike your tosses, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a promise. Atsumu’s own words, repackaged and thrown back at him by a boy who burns so bright that he nearly has to look away. But he won’t. He can’t.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu doesn’t believe in fate, people carve out their own paths.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anything could happen in the next few years, nothing is ever certain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But it's a promise, ringing with all the confidence in the world, and Atsumu took it all in. Hinata, his friend and his rival, the boy Atsumu wanted by his side more than anything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BA-THUMP</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy Atsumu wanted to be his future.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Why are you all so lovely T_T seriously reading and responding to the comments on this fic has been such a joy. Thank you all for your support, I know I say it in every note but I mean it every time, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.</p>
<p>Feel free to come say hi on<a href="https://twitter.com/Jen_B93">my twitter</a> if you want and a massive thank you as usual to my beta reader <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesasoldasbelle/pseuds/talesasoldasbelle">talesasoldasbelle</a> for all their hard work!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please see the end note for an update on the publishing schedule.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Whoa! Did you see that? How did he know where the blocker would go?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hinata, you shouldn’t lean so close to the edge. It’s a long way to fall.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, Kageyama, we have to try that when we get back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that a yes or a no?”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you two please sit down? You idiots are blocking the view for everyone behind us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gah! Why are you even here, Tsukishima? Yamaguchi said you didn’t have to come with us.”</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t bring myself to abandon him with only you two for company.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p> </p><p>A hand pressed harshly on his shoulder. Hinata looked to the left and was met with the sight of a smiling Yamaguchi. It was absolutely terrifying. </p><p> </p><p>“Now, now everyone, we don’t want to cause a scene here, do we?” The words were spoken calmly but with an undercurrent of <em> something </em>that sent a chill down Hinata’s spine.</p><p> </p><p>Three voices echoed “No,” at the same time and Yamaguchi dropped the smile. Hinata gulped and turned his eyes back to the match below them. Scary. Yamaguchi was going to be a terrific captain next year, but he’d maybe learned a little too much from Ennoshita and Daichi. It was a little sad to already be thinking stuff like that, but it was the truth.</p><p> </p><p>They’d lost.</p><p> </p><p>The third years had played their last game.</p><p> </p><p>Once again, Hinata hadn’t been the last one standing on the court.</p><p> </p><p>He dug his fingernails into his palm and forced his attention back to the ongoing game. Simply watching from the side could be a valuable learning experience, and he wasn’t going to waste a second of it.</p><p> </p><p>It was the day after their loss to Inarizaki, and the foxes were back on court, facing Nekoma of all teams. Hinata wouldn’t say that he’d gotten used to losing — he would never be numb to it that just wasn’t who he was — but he was better at handling it than his first year. Yet knowing that they’d been one match away from Nekoma and then seeing the game they could have played in, well it was enough to make him grit his teeth in frustrated envy.</p><p> </p><p>He hadn’t been able to keep his promise to Kenma. There would be no Battle of the Trash Heap this year, and Hinata knew with certainty that he’d never face Kenma in an official match ever again. He’d really wanted to give Kenma a match to remember in his last year.</p><p> </p><p>“So can I assume you’re cheering for Inarizaki given your relationship with Miya-san, or will you be supporting Nekoma?” Tsukishima’s words but through his unhappy thoughts and he eagerly grabbed at the topic.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about? I’m cheering for both of them… And what do you mean relationship?” He hoped no one noticed the shrillness of his voice at the end there, but given Tsukishima’s annoying smirk that wasn’t likely.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? My mistake. I just thought your feelings might make you more biased in their favour is all. You were cheering for them really loudly at their first match after all. Well, for one player in particular, isn’t that right?”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata’s face burned, and he tried to remember exactly what he’d been thinking when he’d decided that confessing his crush to this guy was a good idea. So far all it had done was give Tsukishima even more ammunition to get under his skin with.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tease him, Tsukki. It’s not like he’s the only one here for Inarizaki. We all got pretty close with them at the training camp, remember?” Tsukishima’s ears actually pink a bit at Yamaguchi’s words and, not for the first time, Hinata desperately wished he knew what exactly had happened to Tsukishima at the camp.</p><p> </p><p>He’d been a bit preoccupied with his own personal crisis to take note of anyone else’s, after all. He was pretty sure it involved that scary middle blocker, Suna, somehow but he couldn’t be sure.</p><p> </p><p>A cheer from the crowd brought his attention back to the court. Osamu had scored again, it was now Inarizaki’s match point. It was the third — and last — set. Both teams looked exhausted, and Hinata envied them so much.</p><p> </p><p>Even though he wasn’t on the court, he felt his heart pound with anticipation as the ball went up. He tried — he really did — to focus on the players instead of the ball, and he sort of succeeded. He didn’t look at the ball. </p><p> </p><p>But he was only watching one player.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu was in his element. He’d been in top form the entire game, sending tosses that made Kageyama lean forward in his seat, and his serves had Yamaguchi whistling in awe. Tsukishima was not the type of guy to be impressed by an opponent, especially ones that had beaten them less than 24 hours ago, but even he had a grudging look of admiration in his eyes as Atsumu sent a quick to Riseki from halfway across the court.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata could watch him play forever.</p><p> </p><p>Okay, maybe not forever. He wanted to play with him too, as an opponent or teammate, he didn’t care. </p><p> </p><p>He really was an incredible setter, fully deserving of his title as the best in Japan’s high school circuit. </p><p> </p><p>Suna sent Atsumu the ball.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata held his breath.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu moved.</p><p> </p><p>Yamamoto, Lev, and Inouka all jumped.</p><p> </p><p>A fraction too late.</p><p> </p><p>Shibayama saw it too, but even as he ran forward Hinata knew he wouldn’t make it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> WHAM. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The ball hit the ground. </p><p> </p><p>Inarizaki’s victory.</p><p> </p><p>The band burst into triumphant music, and the gleeful cries of the cheer-squad threatened to burst Hinata’s ear drums. Or maybe that was his own excited yelling. He was out of his seat again, yelling to the ceiling. </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama pulled on his shirt to get him to sit down, but Hinata didn’t care. There was a big, stupid grin on his face, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was the thrumming in his veins, the itching of his palms, and the ever-burning need to stand on the court.</p><p> </p><p>Down below, Inarizaki team members yelled and hugged one another in celebration. It had been another fantastic match.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu was smiling. His hair was messy and his muscles were probably screaming at him to cool down, but he was smiling; it made his whole face light up. Victory was a good look on him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> BA-THUMP </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hinata wanted to be down there and see it up close.</p><p> </p><p>But he wasn’t there yet. He hadn’t even reached the starting line. Ushijima, Bokuto, Hoshiumi, they were all miles ahead of him. Kageyama wouldn’t wait for him, and Hinata would never ask him to.</p><p> </p><p>How could he hope to stand on the same stage as them all in his current state?</p><p> </p><p>He needed to be good enough for the best setters in the world to toss to him, to <em> want </em> to toss to him.</p><p> </p><p>He supposed that he was halfway there with one of them at least. </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu looked up at him. How he’d managed to spot him in the midst of all the chaos Hinata didn’t know. All he knew was that the victory smile softened into the Hinata smile and that he was in danger of combusting. </p><p> </p><p>He resisted the urge to duck his head down and let out another whooping cheer. Was it just him or did Atsumu suddenly look really red? The exertion must have finally caught up with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hinata, we’re heading over to the cafe. You coming?”</p><p> </p><p>A nice, cool drink sounded wonderful.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah.”</p><hr/><p> </p><p>He was on his way to the gift stand when he caught sight of Kenma. His friend was walking alongside Yamamoto with his head bent down over a game while his exuberant teammate gesticulated wildly into the air.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata hesitated for a moment, unsure if his company would be welcome so soon after a loss, but this was Kenma. He’d probably be more upset if Hinata didn’t go over.</p><p> </p><p>“Kenma!” he called out, two pairs of eyes turned towards him and he waved cheerfully. Kenma’s blank <em> I’m-ignoring-the-annoying-person </em> look softened and he nodded at Hinata. </p><p> </p><p>Taking that as the all clear he bounded towards to the two of them; his happiness at seeing his friend again temporarily overcoming the disappointment about not being able to play against one another.</p><p> </p><p>“Shouyou, it’s good to see you again.” Hinata grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m sorry we didn’t get to meet up over the break. I checked out that game you recommended and you were right, it’s super fun.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad.”</p><p> </p><p>Yamamoto snorted and put a hand on Kenma’s shoulder. “I still need to take a piss so I’ll leave you two to catch up.” He then turned a glare on Hinata, which would have been more intimidating if it didn’t remind him so strongly of Tanaka’s, “you better not have any plans to run off with our setter or the entire Nekoma team will hunt you down and—argh!” Kenma’s sharp elbow buried into his side and Hinata winced in sympathy.</p><p> </p><p>“Were you watching our game?” Yamamoto wilted a little at Kenma’s complete ignoring of him and sloped off down the corridor. Hinata felt for the guy.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhhh yeah, yeah I did. You guys played so well, it looked like a really fun match!” </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm I suppose.” The words were a far cry from the ‘it was fun’ that Hinata was looking for. That stabbing guilt from earlier reared its ugly head and he tried not to flinch. Kenma’s eyes flickered up from his game, “I guess it wasn’t too bad.”</p><p> </p><p>An apology for not making it danced on the end of Hinata’s tongue but he knew that Kenma wouldn’t want to hear it, or would just wave it off. Instead he rubbed the back of his head, anything to keep the nervous energy pulsing through him at bay, and laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I had fun watching you, not as much as playing of course, but you looked really cool down there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Shouyou.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess that’s it for you then? No more volleyball after this.” It hurt, because playing with Kenma was incredible; he was so much more cunning and smarter than Hinata, it really pushed him to do better and escape the carefully laid traps the other set out for him. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“You figure out what you want to do after this then?” The few times they’d talked about the future Kenma was usually pretty vague about what his plans were.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a few ideas.” Kenma cocked his head to the side and looked Hinata up and down, his eyes doing that cool assessing thing that made Hinata feel like he was being scanned by some high tech computer. “What about you? Did talking to Coach Nekomata help?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, he didn’t know anyone in beach. It was nice of him to look into it for me though.” Hinata took a deep breath, it was all set now — he’d agreed to Washijo’s terms and while his mom wasn’t thrilled with his choice she’d fully thrown herself into helping him plan the next three years — no turning back.</p><p> </p><p>He looked Kenma straight in the eye and hoped that some of his resolve showed in his face. It must have because Kenma perked up and lowered the game console.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to Brazil.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma’s eyes narrowed, he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?”</p><hr/><p> </p><p>The evening was cold and Narita wasn’t dealing with it well. In the space of an hour,  he managed to collect every spare blanket in their hotel rooms and fashion himself a cozy little pile in the corner. Noya and Ennoshita were doing their best to get him to share them around  but, like a dragon guarding their board, Narita refused to budge.</p><p> </p><p>Judging from the way Tanaka and Kinoshita were watching the deteriorating negotiations, it wouldn’t be long before the persuasion attempts escalated from verbal to physical.</p><p> </p><p>As much as Hinata wanted to observe the great blanket war, he had other things to do, like go for a run. They hadn’t played a game today, so he felt like an overcharged battery. If he didn’t partake in some form of exercise, he was going to explode.</p><p> </p><p>He assured everyone that yes, he was feeling fine and no, he wouldn’t be gone for too long. Staying still had never come easy to him, and at times rest had seemed like an impossible task. Then that fateful match against Kamomedai had happened and... well, the rest was history. Taking care of his body was harder than he thought. It meant curbing the urges for one more spike, one more toss, extra practice after training — not suppressing them entirely but learning to listen to what his body needed, not just what his heart craved.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi followed him down to the entrance hall.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want someone to go with you? It is late, after all. I really don’t mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata waved off his friend’s worries. “I’ll be fine. I’m only going round the block, and I’ll have my phone with me the whole time with the noise on.”</p><p> </p><p>Despite his reassurances, Yamaguchi continued to look unsure.</p><p> </p><p>“Still you should—”</p><p> </p><p>“Hoh, looks like I’m not the only night owl, ‘Samu.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata whirled around with a grin already plastered on his face. Sure enough, there was Atsumu, with a rather grumpy looking Osamu, striding towards him with determination.</p><p> </p><p>“Atsumu-san, Osamu-san! I didn’t know your team was staying in the same hotel as us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Neither did we, coach usually just picks somewhere fer us,” Osamu said before turning to glare at Atsumu. “Don’t ya dare tire yourself out for tomorrow, idiot. What kinda person wants to go on a late night run in an unknown city anyway? That’s the start of a horror film, I’m tellin’ ya.”</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi snorted. </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu rolled his eyes and jabbed a finger into Osamu’s side. “Well, if it’s a horror movie, clearly I’m the hero, and the monster would much rather eat the lot of ya stayin’ in this hotel than the guy runnin’ around.”</p><p> </p><p>“What kinda shit horror movie would have ya as the star?”</p><p> </p><p>Sensing a full blown twin argument about to erupt, Hinata decided to intervene, even as he grinned in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, I’m about to go for a run too. Haha, felt a bit uh keyed up after watching all of those amazing games today!” Wow, that sounded so much better in his head. They were going to think he was an idiot. Osamu stared at him for a second before pinching the bridge of his nose.</p><p> </p><p>“The two of ya deserve each other, I swear. No one else would put up with either of ya.”</p><p> </p><p>Huh?</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu clapped a hand over Osamu’s mouth, earning him a disgruntled glare, and laughed a little too loud.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha, ignore him, Shouyou. He’s in a bad mood ‘cause Suna stole his phone.” Osamu pulled the hand off his face.</p><p> </p><p>“What are ya talk—”</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway! If ya don’t mind a partner, why don’t we run together?”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata barely managed to stop himself from jumping up and down. A run with a reluctant Yamaguchi — who was convinced Hinata was going to overexert himself — versus a run with Atsumu? No contest.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, that sounds fun!” He turned to Yamaguchi. “See? I’ll be fine! Atsumu-san will be with me.” Yamaguchi’s eyes flickered to something behind him, and his lips curled into a very Tsukishima-like smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m certain you’ll be in good hands.” The smile dropped, and he looked serious again. “Don’t be longer than an hour though, okay? I don’t think you’d want to face Kageyama or Tsukki if they have to come rescue you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata opened his mouth to reply when an arm draped around his neck. Atsumu’s voice sounded in his right ear.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take good care of Shouyou-kun, don’t ya worry. He’ll be returned in the same condition ya gave him ta me.” He was amused, Hinata could tell from his voice. It made him feel warm, and the heavy arm on his shoulder wasn’t helping. He could feel the strength in those muscles, built up from years of practice and games. It wouldn’t be too hard for Atsumu to lift him with those, would it?</p><p> </p><p>Hinata was light enough that Atsumu would have no problem picking him up and—</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you’re fit to run, you look a little red?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine! I’m fine haha, it’s a little warm in here that’s all.”</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow at the exact moment a chilly blast of evening air blew through the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh huh I’ll see you when you get back then.” Yamaguchi spun round to face the stairs. “And be careful, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“What he said.” Osamu said and then fixed a look on Atsumu. It was stern, and Hinata could feel Atsumu perk up beside him. “Don’t do anythin’ stupid, but ya might wanna try somethin’ reckless.” Osamu’s eyes dropped to Hinata, before letting out a sigh. “Sometimes those things pay off.”</p><p> </p><p>Confused at the words Hinata craned his head up to look at Atsumu, to see if he understood what was going on. Atsumu’s brow was furrowed, and there was an emotion similar to panic lingering in the downward curl of his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>What in the world?</p><p> </p><p>“See ya later.” Osamu walked off, apparently seeing no reason to stay after dumping those cryptic words on them.</p><p> </p><p>A moment of silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Umm, what was that about?”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu shook his head and looked down at Hinata. Pressed up against him by his arm Hinata only just realised how close their faces were. This close he could make out all the different colours in Atsumu’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> BA-THUMP </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I want to kiss him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Nothin’, ‘Samu’s bein’ weird is all. Anyway, ya ready for me to beat ya on this run.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata jerked back and then grinned, a bit too toothy to be called a smile. “I hope you're ready to lose, Atsumu-san.” Poor guy had no idea what he was in for.</p><p> </p><p>They ran.</p><p> </p><p>They ran under the night sky, through the streets, in a private competition for two.</p><p> </p><p>It felt different from running against Kageyama. There was that competitive urge to win — but that touched everything Hinata did — except it wasn’t as fierce. He and Kageyama wouldn’t catch each other’s eyes and start laughing at the ridiculousness of it all. He and Kageyama didn’t pause for breaks and talk about the unimportant stuff like Natsu’s hatred for vegetables or how Osamu burned his tongue on the hotel food after trying to eat it too quickly. </p><p> </p><p>He and Kageyama didn’t really have these moments. The little ones that fell in between the important ones. The small, unimportant bits that made them who they were beyond just a pair of volleyball players.</p><p> </p><p>They decided to walk back to the hotel. It wasn’t often they got to spend time together like this, and Hinata got the feeling he wasn’t the only one who wanted to take advantage of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Ya know, I’m really glad I asked for yer number back then.” Hinata turned to regard his friend. They were slowly meandering their way back, and there weren’t many people out on the streets. It felt private.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu was looking at the sky, hands in his pockets, with a wistful expression. His face was slightly pink from the running, and it made him look even prettier than normal. The whole image was very soft, and Hinata’s own voice was quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too. Meeting you and playing against you was amazing of course but... having you as a friend is the best thing I got from that match.”</p><p> </p><p>That and the promise. The words which still echoed in Hinata’s head whenever he felt down or needed to push himself onward.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, ta be honest that really surprised me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t think we’d be friends?”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu winced and ran a hand through his hair. “If I’m honest, no.” Hinata couldn’t stop the flash of hurt those words caused, but Atsumu carried on, “I’m not… good with people, Shouyou. Didn’t really think someone like ya would wanna be friends with someone like me.” He smiled, but Hinata didn’t like this one. It was full of self-deprecation. “I’m not the easiest guy to get on with.”</p><p> </p><p>“So what did you think we’d be?” Hinata asked slowly, mind reeling from the information that at one point Atsumu had truly believed Hinata wouldn’t want to be his friend. The idea was so far away from Hinata’s thoughts that it may as well have been in another time period — the dinosaur one that Tsukishima liked so much — because after knowing him for so long there wasn’t a doubt in Hinata’s mind that he and Atsumu would have always become friends. </p><p> </p><p>Whether it was now or ten years down the road, it would have happened eventually. The connection between them was too strong to ignore, Hinata had been caught in Atsumu’s orbit from the moment he’d pointed a shaky finger across the net and promised Hinata something he’d been desperate to hear.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, rivals or occasional text buddies or somethin’ like what I have with Tobio-kun.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata stopped.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not Kageyama.” The words came out harsher than he intended, and Atsumu turned to look back at him. Hinata clenched his fists and tried to calm the raging storm that had sprung to life in his chest. He didn’t know what he looked like, but Atsumu stepped forward with a frown. </p><p> </p><p>“I know,” he whispered, the words hanging between them in the stillness of the street. “I don’t want ya to be. I want ya to be Hinata Shouyou, one of my best friends and my future spiker.”</p><p> </p><p>The soft admission washed over Hinata in the tide of relief, soothing the raging storm as easily as it appeared. </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu had never wanted him to be anything more than what he was.</p><p> </p><p>Was it any wonder that Hinata had fallen for him? </p><p> </p><p>Hinata would never say that his sole reason for improving was for one person. He wanted to improve for himself, because he loved volleyball and always would. He had a multitude of reasons for wanting to get better; to beat Kageyama, to beat Hoshiumi, to stand on the grand stage of the pros, to prove that you didn’t need height to be one of the best, to play against the best in the world, But, it wouldn’t be a lie to admit that one of the reasons was to one day look to his side and see Atsumu standing beside him.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata let out a huff of breath that came out as mist in the cold air. “I didn’t know you could be so stupid, Atsumu-san.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey—”</p><p> </p><p>“If I didn’t like you a little, I wouldn’t have given you my number. You were one of the strongest guys I’d ever gone up against, you were better than Kageyama, just thinking about playing against you made my heart go gwah!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Too honest, reel it back! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“And so what if people don’t like you? I like you a lot,” way more than Atsumu knew, “and it only matters what your friends think, right?” He crossed his arms and started to nod. “So I knew from the start that I wanted to be your friend. I like Atsumu-san just the way he is.”</p><p> </p><p>A strangled gurgle was his response. When he turned to look Atsumu was holding his face in his hands and crouching on the floor, which was a little odd.</p><p> </p><p>“Atsumu-san?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yer killin’ me here, Shouyou-kun.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ya should be,” he grumbled and looked up at Hinata through the gaps in his fingers, “I wasn’t prepared for that at all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you were the one who started it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but yer better at this emotional shit than me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Says who?”</p><p> </p><p>“Says me!”</p><p> </p><p>Nearby a cat yowled, and they both jumped back. Osamu’s comment about horror movies resurfaced in Hinata’s mind, and he hurried towards the entrance of the hotel. The chill was starting to bite and he really didn’t want to wake up tomorrow with a cold. They stepped into the hotel lobby and Hinata let out a sigh of relief as warmth rushed over him. </p><p> </p><p>He should head back upstairs — let Yamaguchi know that he’d made it back safely and hadn’t turned into a human icicle on the street — but before that. The talk with Kenma earlier had reminded him of something he needed to do. Beside him, Atsumu fidgeted with his sleeve and took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Shou—”</p><p> </p><p>“Atsumu I—”</p><p> </p><p>They both cut off and stared at one another. Hinata giggled, as Atsumu smiled and rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, you want to go first?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, mine can wait. What were ya gonna say?”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata scratched his head and moved towards his friend. “Nothing that special, I finally figured out what I want to do after graduation is all.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu’s eyes widened before he smiled </p><p> </p><p>“You did? What didya decide then? Don’t think yer a university guy.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata pouted, “I could so go to university if I wanted to.”</p><p> </p><p>“But ya don’t.” That stupid smile looked smugger than usual, and Hinata resisted the urge to say nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I don’t.” He closed his eyes, thought of sand and the sea, of Washijo’s face as he set out the conditions Hinata would need to meet, a country on the other side of the world that contained the promised strength he needed to be the last one standing on the court.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to Brazil.”</p><p> </p><p>One heartbeat.</p><p> </p><p>Two.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing.</p><p> </p><p>He opened his eyes. Atsumu was staring at him with his mouth hanging open, his hands hanging loose by his sides, the smile from earlier gone. He saw Hinata looking at him and tensed. His fingers no longer fidgeting with his sleeve but digging into the material.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Quick update on publishing schedule, I will not be publishing any new chapters during the atsuhina exchange reveal (5th October - 16th October). I can't wait to see the works that everyone has created, I'm looking forward to getting mine :) So after next week (chapter 11) there will be a 3 week gap before chapter 12.</p><p>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it's a little choppier than usual but I'm pleased with how it turned out. We hit 700 kudos on this and I feel like crying T_T thank you to everyone who has supported this fic. It's been a complete joy writing for you and reading your comments.</p><p>Feel free to come say hi on<a href="https://twitter.com/Jen_B93">my twitter</a> if you want and a massive thank you as usual to my beta reader <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanellabeannn11/pseuds/vanellabeannn11">vanellabeann11</a> for all their hard work!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m going to Brazil.”</p><p> </p><p>The words didn’t register at first, not really. Atsumu was too busy panicking about the speech he was going to give to worry about what Hinata wanted to say.</p><p> </p><p>After all, it wasn’t every day that you decided to tell one of your closest friends that you liked him in a much less platonic way than you’d initially thought. </p><p> </p><p>Since the end of their game against Karasuno, Atsumu’s mind had been focused on two things: the next match and Hinata. To be clear, this wasn’t an unusual situation; he didn’t think there would ever be a day when volleyball didn’t occupy his thoughts, and volleyball thoughts tended to slip into Hinata thoughts as well.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I wonder if Hinata caught the Jackals’ last match? I’ll ask him tonight. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Don’t know why they're all complainin’ bout the extra training. Betcha Hinata wouldn’t if he were here. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Ugh, fine, I get it. The freak quick is awesome, but when Hinata’s </em>my <em>spiker</em> <em>we’re gonna be so much better. Just wait and see.</em></p><p> </p><p>So thinking about Hinata? Completely normal.</p><p> </p><p>Nearly stumbling off the court after thinking about how he wanted to pull Hinata into a hug and kiss him in front of the entire crowd? Not normal.</p><p> </p><p>If he closed his eyes, he could picture it perfectly; the rush of triumph after realising they’d won, that tense stillness before the last whistle pierced the air, and the intensity burning in Hinata’s gaze as he made that promise.</p><p> </p><p>The other half of the promise Atsumu had made after their very first match together, two halves of the same coin.</p><p> </p><p>No longer just a fanciful wish, instead it was an agreement. An agreement to one day stand beside each other on the court and play together as partners. This wasn’t the same as Hinata acknowledging Atsumu’s words like back at the training camp, this was so much more.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu had never wanted something so badly.</p><p> </p><p>He’d wanted to laugh, wanted to cheer, wanted to turn around and rub it in the face of everyone who had said it was weird and lame to make a promise to your opponent who’d beaten you. He’d wanted to do all of those things, but he couldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Because all of his willpower was spent on not moving forward and pulling Hinata through the net to kiss him in front of everybody.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He liked Hinata.</p><p> </p><p>He liked Hinata a lot.</p><p> </p><p>He liked Hinata as more than just a friend.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shit. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The only thing that had made him function somewhat normally was the knowledge that if he let this new knowledge affect his performance, in any way, Inarizaki might lose. Which was unacceptable.</p><p> </p><p>So he’d bottled it up, bit down ruthlessly on the words clogging up his throat, until he was alone in his shared room with ‘Samu and it had spilled out of him like a river through a breaking dam. As long as he lived he would never forget the look on his brother’s face when he told him that he thought he had a crush on Hinata. Nor will he forget the deadpan ‘Ya jus’ figured that out now?’ that followed.</p><p> </p><p>Seriously, that was the thanks he got for listening to his brother pining over Aran for years with <em> only </em> a little bit of teasing? </p><p> </p><p>Not important.</p><p> </p><p>What was important was that Atsumu was a man of action. Which was good because actions spoke louder than words, and Atsumu’s words had a strange tendency to piss people off at times. He had no idea why Hinata had never had a problem with them.</p><p> </p><p>He’d decided to confess. He knew that if he didn’t do something about it quickly, all the doubt and second thoughts would latch onto it and drown any attempt to act on his part. It was still hard to think about what would happen after the confession, but he knew that even in the worst case scenario Hinata wouldn’t be a dick and end their friendship over it. </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu knew that he wouldn’t lose his friend over this.</p><p> </p><p>And maybe, just maybe, Hinata might be more than simply okay with it. Maybe he would give Atsumu a chance, and they could go on a date or something. Then he started worrying over how to take someone on a date when they’re both in the middle of a high school volleyball tournament, but that was half an hour well spent.</p><p> </p><p>Then they’d gone for their run — and gotten a little competitive about it — and then they’d laughed — and Atsumu’s heart had done a weird flippy thing at seeing Hinata laugh at one of his terrible jokes.</p><p> </p><p>It had hit him all at once. There he was, in the last tournament of his high school career, with the boy who’d captured his attention in a single leap and then secured his friendship with a number exchange in a stadium bathroom. It was a little scary to imagine what might have happened if that moment hadn’t happened. Hinata had secured his place in Atsumu’s life so firmly that it felt wrong to imagine him not being there.</p><p> </p><p>But he was there.</p><p> </p><p>They’d talked, and hearing Hinata speak about how much he liked Atsumu because he was Atsumu — an entirely new and completely welcome experience — had nearly been his undoing. It had also given him hope; a dangerous, wild hope that sprung to life in his chest with all the force of one of Aran’s spikes.</p><p> </p><p>Hope that his feelings wouldn’t be a nuisance or something to gloss over in polite conversion, hope that maybe he would get to figure out what a date looked like between two volleyball players who could only meet in person at a national tournament.</p><p> </p><p>And then Hinata had said those words.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to Brazil.”</p><p> </p><p>Something in Atsumu shattered. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t like the words were difficult to understand or didn’t make sense, but hearing them from Hinata in the context of post-graduation plans? </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t—</p><p> </p><p>Why would he—</p><p> </p><p>What about their—</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why does everyone always leave me? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What?” He asked, and even to his own ears the word came out harsh. As if he’d spat it out rather than hold it in his mouth a second longer. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata’s mouth opened again but all Atsumu could hear was a buzzing radio static, everything else drowned out by the unceasing screaming of his own thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But he promised. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Did he lie? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Where did this come from? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He never mentioned any of this before. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I thought we told each other everything. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He’s leaving. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I can’t tell him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He’s leaving. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Maybe I can change his…. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He’s leaving. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“—so then Coach Washijo said one of his former students played beach volleyball and—” Atsumu instantly snapped back to the present. The maelstrom in his mind temporarily blocked at his own indignation.</p><p> </p><p>“Yer goin’ to Brazil to play <em> beach </em>?” He briefly wondered if his surge of anger came from him or if the very spirit of volleyball itself had possessed him with its own fury at the thought of Hinata Shouyou trading the court for sand of all things.</p><p> </p><p>Sand sucked.</p><p> </p><p>“Were you not listening at all?” Hinata was frowning, never a good sign, but Atsumu was too caught up in his own head to care.</p><p> </p><p>“I stopped listenin’ the second you spouted some shit about leavin’ Japan.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And me </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What! It’s not shit! And if you’d bothered to pay attention, you’d have heard when I told you why I was going.” Hinata huffed. </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu snorted, falling back on old familiar behaviours to stem the rising wave of heart wrenching hurt that threatened to swallow him whole. “Right, cuz that’s the way to break into professional volleyball in Japan, runnin’ off to Brazil to play in the sea. Real smart, Shouyou-kun.”</p><p> </p><p>Somewhere deep inside, amidst the yelling and the pain, a small voice told him to stop.</p><p> </p><p>He pretended not to hear it, much easier to listen to the anger yelling louder than everything else. Because everything else made him want to run to his room and cry.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata scowled at him and clenched his fists, even in this moment Atsumu could admire the sheer intensity of his aura that screamed predator instead of prey.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong with you? Why are you being such a jerk?” He stepped forward, right up in Atsumu’s face. “You know I’ve been thinking about how to get stronger for ages, well, this is what I chose.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu glared and lowered his head just a fraction; he knew Hinata hated it when people did that. “What’s wrong with me? I’m not the one who thinks flyin’ off to somewhere I’ve never been before is going to help me improve at a sport I’m already pretty great at.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s <em> my </em> decision, not yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“Clearly. I wouldn’t have come up with such a stupid plan to begin with!” He was yelling, his face felt hot, and he could feel the eyes of the other guests turning towards them. They’re making a scene and their coaches are definitely going to hear about this tomorrow from the hotel staff. </p><p> </p><p>None of that mattered.</p><p> </p><p>What mattered was the sharp inhale of breath that rang in his ears as loud as a clap of thunder.</p><p> </p><p>What mattered was the unmasked, genuine hurt that flickered across Hinata’s face at Atsumu’s words.</p><p> </p><p>What mattered was the way Hinata flinched away from him and took a step back.</p><p> </p><p>What mattered was that tiny voice from before finally made itself heard. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’ve gone too far. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>This was what he’d worried about when ‘Samu had first told him that he didn’t want to carry on playing volleyball, that he’d say something foolish and mean enough to cause a permanent break between them.</p><p> </p><p>He realised, staring into Hinata’s confused pained eyes, that he should have felt the same caution now. A million apologies rushed to his tongue but the tightening of his throat left him helplessly mute.</p><p> </p><p>“I know I’m not the smartest guy,” Hinata had never sounded so cold, not to Atsumu, “but I thought <em> you </em>of all people would understand why I… why I need to do this.” He took a second to wipe a hand across his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I made him cry. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hinata glared at him, and Atsumu felt the full force of the sun sear through his skin . He could have looked away, no one would have blamed him for it, but he forced himself to meet the other boy’s gaze. If he looked away now, he’d never forgive himself.</p><p> </p><p>“How can I ask you to toss to me without being strong enough to stand beside you?!” The words are shouted, and they resound in Atsumu’s soul.</p><p> </p><p><em> You don’t need to ask </em> , he wanted to yell back, <em> you’ve never needed to ask me to toss to you. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’ve wanted to toss to you from the very beginning. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You don’t need to get any stronger for that. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You don’t need to leave. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t say any of that. Instead, for the first time since the word ‘Brazil’ left Hinata’s mouth and sent his world into a death spiral, Atsumu paused to think. He closed his eyes, the image of an upset Hinata glaring at him burning itself into his brain, and dug deep inside to find the words to make this right. He didn’t believe for a second that he could, but he at least wanted to make Hinata see that there would never come a time when Atsumu didn’t want him by his side... on the court.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, Hinata took his silence as a response and turned to go.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu had never felt as scared as that moment watching Hinata’s back walk away from him.</p><p> </p><p>The fear managed to loosen his throat, and a million apologies clamoured to be spoken first.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry!”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata stopped, but he didn’t turn around. Knowing he only had one shot to make this right Atsumu ploughed ahead. It didn’t have to be eloquent, but it had to be true.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m an idiot, and I shouldn’a said any of that.” He took a deep breath. Honesty didn’t come easy for him especially in emotional situations like this, but for HInata he’d try his best. “Yer not stupid, and I know you’ve been thinking about this for a while. Ya caught me off guard is all, so I didn’t actually hear anythin’ past ‘going ta Brazil’ really. I just… just panicked, I guess. It’s so out there and crazy,” he caught Hinata’s shoulders starting to tense and hurried on, “I mean, in a good way, and I — I don’t know. So much is changin’ right now, and I guess I’m not handlin’ it as well as I thought.” He brushed a hand through his hair in agitation.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Hinata turned around to look at him, and now Atsumu was the one looking away. He didn’t know what to make of the blank expression on Hinata’s face, but it was a thousand times better than that cold, angry hurt that had been there before.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry, Shou-kun.” </p><p> </p><p>One heartbeat.</p><p> </p><p>Two.</p><p> </p><p>“If I tell you again why I’m doing this, will you listen this time?” </p><p> </p><p>A lifeline, one he probably didn’t deserve but he latched on to it anyway. He nodded his head and tried to smile, it came out more like a grimace.</p><p> </p><p>“I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata looked him up and down, he resisted the urge to straighten self consciously, before pointing over to one of the seats in the lobby. They walked over and sat down in silence, Atsumu had said his piece, so the ball was now in Hinata’s side of the court.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to get better at everything.” Atsumu stomped down on the instinctive denial inside him, this wasn’t about him right now. “I only started properly playing volleyball in high school, and no matter how much I improve it only feels like the gap is growing. You, Bokuto-san, Ushiwaka, Kageyama, you’re all so far ahead, sometimes it feels like I’m lucky if I can even see your backs. That’s not what I want to see, I want to see the view from the top right there with all of you. But I can’t do that if I carry on the way I am, I know I can’t.” Hinata let out a sigh and looked over to the stairs. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You can though, I know you can. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hinata continued. ““My height is always going to be an issue so I <em> need </em> to be good at everything just to get to the starting line. I want to get there on my own strength, <em> without </em> relying on a setter to make me passable. That’s why it has to be beach, with only two players on the court I’ll either learn everything or fall to the ground.”</p><p> </p><p>What Atsumu thought didn’t matter.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata continued, “In beach volleyball, there are only two people on a team, they have to cover everything by themselves — setting, receiving, spiking — they have to do it all. I need that, I need to build myself up from the ground so that when I come back I’m strong enough to stand on the court with everyone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yer comin’ back?” The words spilled out before Atsumu could stop them. He cursed inwardly as Hinata’s head whipped back towards him, his eyes were wide, and his mouth dropped open for a second before he snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“You thought I wasn’t?”</p><p> </p><p>“I told ya. I only heard Brazil and then I kinda blocked everythin’ out.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s why you need to listen to people.”</p><p> </p><p>“Give me a chance, Shou-kun, ya did kinda drop it out of nowhere.”</p><p> </p><p>“All the more reason to pay attention.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nuh uh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh huh.”</p><p> </p><p>They both mock glared at each other, but Atsumu could feel a smile tugging at his mouth and Hinata’s eyes were sparkling with laughter. The awful atmosphere from earlier disappeared, and he felt a weight lift from his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>They just might be okay after all.</p><p> </p><p>“So when’re ya comin’ back then?” He asked, dreading the answer. Hinata crossed his arms and raised his eyes upward.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m spending a year after graduating preparing to go — that was one of Coach Washijo’s conditions — and then I’m staying in Brazil for two years to play beach. I’ll still be practicing on a court as well, don’t want to forget what it feels like or anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Two years.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu closed his eyes and sat back in the seat.</p><p> </p><p>Two years in Brazil.</p><p> </p><p>It may as well have been a hundred.</p><p> </p><p>“Do ya even know how to speak the language?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata pouted, and Atsumu could almost ignore the rending pain in his chest in favour of the cute pink flush that spread across his cheeks and nose.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll learn, just you watch. I’ll be the best speaker of Brazillian you’ve ever seen.” Atsumu wasn’t sure if the language was actually called that but shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, ya certainly set yerself a challenge there, comin’ from anyone else it sounds impossible but if it’s you,” his eyes flicked down to Hinata’s hands, “I don’t have any doubt you’ll succeed.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata’s eyes went wide, and that blush spread to cover his entire face and neck. Atsumu smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>“After all, yer goin’ be <em> my </em> spiker when ya get back right?”</p><p> </p><p>“R — Right.” He really did look adorable when he was all flustered like that. Hinata shook his head and pointed a finger at Atsumu. “I’m going to get strong enough so that the best setters in the world want to toss to me, and I know you’re going to be one of them.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> BA-THUMP </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shit. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Seriously, how could he say things like that with a straight face? Atsumu felt all the blood in his body rush to his head and brought a hand up to cover his face.</p><p> </p><p>“What did I tell ya about warnin’ me when ya say stuff like that?”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata laughed, bright and cheerful, and Atsumu felt his own mouth smile at the sound.</p><p> </p><p>“But it’s the truth. I thought you liked getting compliments?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do, but yers are always so cheesy.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sweet, sincere, said with such genuine honesty that it does weird things to my heart. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The fancy clock on the wall caught his eye, and he sighed. ‘Samu was going to kill him for sure.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s gettin’ late, we should probably head to bed.” Hinata’s face paled when he realised the time, mumbled something under his breath about a ‘Yamaguchi handcuff’ and shuddered. “One of us has a match tomorrow after all.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata snorted and elbowed him in the side.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you probably need all the rest you can get.” They stood up and made their way over to the stairs. The trek up to their rooms was full of good-natured sniping and teasing, it almost felt normal when Atsumu was able to ignore the painful thumping of his heart whenever Hinata smiled at him. Or when their hands brushed against one another, and it would have been so, so easy to link them together. Or when they paused at the corridor where they’d need to split up, and Hinata pulled him into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu wrapped his arms around the other boy and returned it. Hinata fit perfectly against him, he was warm and pressed right up against his chest, even on his top toes, as if holding him just wasn’t enough. Hinata’s arms gripped tightly around his neck and Atsumu could feel them trembling slightly. He smelt… well sweaty really but Atsumu was well used to that by now, and underneath the sweat was a scent he couldn’t place — only that it was comforting and he buried his head into HInata’s hair. Fluffy, as he’d expected.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for listening this time.” Atsumu could feel the words mumbled into his shoulder. “It was really sucky when I thought you didn’t want me to go.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I don’t. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Least I could do after bein’ such an asshole the first time. Not gonna lie I’ll miss ya a whole lot when yer gone.” </p><p> </p><p>Hinata pulled his head back, and his arms tightened around Atsumu, “Me too. When I think about leaving everyone and everything behind, it scares me. But I know that I have to do it.”</p><p> </p><p>Looking down at his friend Atsumu realised with a sudden clarity that he could never tell Hinata how he felt. What was he supposed to say ‘hey I realise that yer goin’ ta Brazil for two years, but I have a super massive crush on ya and I’ve never felt this strongly before about anyone in my life, just thought ya ought to know before ya travel halfway around the world haha!’ —yeah no. </p><p> </p><p>Even in the one in a million chance that Hinata accepted his feelings, what would that change? Atsumu couldn’t ask him to stay now. He wouldn’t put a cage around a bird destined to fly freely.</p><p> </p><p>“Promise we’ll still be friends when yer over there though. I need someone to brag too about all the matches I’m gonna win.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata snorted and stepped back, Atsumu let his arms linger for a moment before he dropped the hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course!” Hinata suddenly stopped and blinked. “Oh, by the way, what were you going to say before? I think I interrupted you, and then we got into all of this.” He waved his arms in a circle as if to encompass the whole argument-fight-forgiveness drama they’d both played out in front of the general public.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu shrugged. “Don’t worry about it, it wasn’t anythin’ important.”</p><p> </p><p>“You sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m sure. Night, Shou-kun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight, Atsumu-san.”</p><hr/><p>It’s the final game of the 2014 Spring Interhigh Volleyball Tournament.</p><p> </p><p>Inarizaki vs Kamomedai</p><p> </p><p>Both teams had won two sets each, and the fifth set seemed to stretch on forever.</p><p> </p><p>Back and forth, back and forth. Neither team could get momentum over the other.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu was running on fumes, Kamomedai had been targeting him since the third set, and it had taken its toll.</p><p> </p><p>One point.</p><p> </p><p>That’s all they needed.</p><p> </p><p>Suna sent the ball up towards him.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t need to look to know that ‘Samu was running for the net.</p><p> </p><p>Only one way to end this, right?</p><p> </p><p>He smiled as the ball left his fingertips, this was it. The culmination of the Miya twins’ partnership, the last toss he’d ever send to his brother in an official match.</p><p> </p><p>It was perfect.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> WHAM. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>They won.</p><p> </p><p>They won it all.</p><p> </p><p>He crashed into ‘Samu’s side and buried his head into his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>They’d done it.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes were wet, and there’s a weird heaving noise in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the team swarmed around them in joy — it’s the first time he’s seen pure happiness on Suna’s face and honestly it’s a little odd.</p><p> </p><p>The crowd was cheering their name, when he looked up he could spot Kita and Aran in the front row clapping — Kita — and hollering — Aran — with the rest of them.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes drifted along the balcony and locked on to the bright orange spot. Hinata was yelling and waving his arms around like a madman. The massive grin on his face was easy to spot even at this distance.</p><p> </p><p>He looked happy, beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Two years. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu had to figure out how to let him go.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A few months later, the professional volleyball world buzzed with the news that recent Inarizaki graduate Miya Atsumu had signed with the MSBY Black Jackals in V.League Division 1.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about the delay! Real life got in the way a bit but I hope the chapter makes up for it! I was really unsure about whether to make this a more permanent fight but I figured they were just too good of friends now to let this really separate them. </p><p>Thank you as usual to everyone who has a left a comment or a kudos on this, you're the best and I wish I could thank each of you personally for your support. As mentioned last time there will be a delay before chapter 12 comes out due to the atsuhina exchange - which I highly recommend people check out so I'll see you in chapter 12!</p><p>Feel free to come say hi on<a href="https://twitter.com/Jen_B93">my twitter</a> if you want and a massive thank you as usual to my beta reader <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanellabeannn11/pseuds/vanellabeannn11">vanellabeann11</a> for all their hard work!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>WHAM.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time seemed to freeze. All eyes were locked on the tri-coloured ball as it finally hit the floor. The crowd sucked in a breath, and Hinata felt his heart stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d done it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The noise of the whistle rang in his ears, this time a sweet signal of triumph rather than loss. The stands around him erupted into cheers, and on the other side of the net, the Itachiyama players hung their heads in defeat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There would be time for handshakes and honest mumbles of ‘well played’ in a moment. Now?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was time to celebrate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beside him, Tsukishima was nearly bowled over as Yamaguchi, the number 1 fitting so well on his back, tackled him to the side. Tears ran down his friend’s face, and even Tsukishima was smiling. Their kohai were going wild behind him, and Hinata would jump in with them in a second. He wanted to savour the stillness of his own mind for a heartbeat longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His last high school game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were third in the entire country. Not bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’d gotten better dealing with losing over the past three years. It never stopped burning, but he learned how to harness that feeling into something productive. With the future suddenly stretching out before him, third year was more than just an ending. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to the side, and sure enough, Kageyama was looking at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His last game with Kageyama as his setter, his partner. The boy who’d helped him to reach heights he’d only dreamed of when he was younger, the one who’d pushed him to heights he didn’t know existed until the grumpy, volleyball idiot in front of him decided that Hinata was worth tossing to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last point had been theirs. Hinata hadn’t needed to look to confirm that the ball was coming to him. He’d run and put every last shred of energy and skill he had into that jump. It was the last time they were going to do this, and for all of his slightly mixed feelings about the quick </span>
  <span>— the rush of soaring before his opponents’ feet had even left the ground, the crushing feeling of a cage being forced over his head when he realised it was all people expected of him, the thrill of hitting that super precise incredible toss that was meant for him, the ever-present knowledge that the only reason he was standing on the court was due to the genius setter who made him fly — for that last time he’d only felt good about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d known the second his hand had touched the ball that they were going to get the point. It was how they started, and it was how it would end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words threatened to slip from his mouth, but he bit his lip. Not yet, and that sort of stuff has never been what his and Kageyama’s relationship is. It’s morning races and pointless stupid arguments over a thousand little things. It’s Hinata-boke and the king of the court standing on the same side when they’d be just as happy staring each other down from across the net.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s three years worth of memories stuck in his throat and for better or worse, this was the last time they would stand on the same court for a good long time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he was getting sentimental in his old years, but he’s happy in this moment. Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Kageyama all around him and Yachi screaming from the side along with coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was a good end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think too hard otherwise your face is going to stick like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tch! I wasn’t thinking too hard, I just wanted to take in the moment is all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, after three years the bastard had mastered getting under Hinata’s skin with a single gesture. It said something about them that he could read the expression without the other having to utter a word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What? Are you saying that you’re incapable of thinking hard? Not too surprising I guess.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata crossed his arms and cocked his head to the side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shut up, or I’m telling Yamaguchi what really happened to the first years at training camp.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand clapped his back and nearly knocked him flat on his chin. Damn if all that serving practice hadn’t paid off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, now, guys. We have to line up, save the fighting until we’re off the court, okay?” Yamaguchi smiled, only marginally terrifying — probably due to the win, and pointed into the crowd. “We wouldn’t want to disappoint our senpai now would we.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata’s eyes followed the finger, he’d thought he’d heard Tanaka’s signature yell during the match but had put it down to wistful thinking. Except it wasn’t his imagination, not unless it’s grown incredibly strong in the last few hours, and there they are in the stands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi. Suga. Asahi. Kiyoko. How all three of them had managed to find the time off was a miracle. Especially given what he’d heard about their schedules from Yachi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ennoshita, Kinoshita, Narita, Tanaka — all four of them were holding a banner, well, trying to anyway. Tanaka was waving it around with his usual exuberance and making the task significantly harder than it should have been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were all cheering, Suga’s voice in particular could be clearly heard from the court. He was going to make an incredible teacher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only one not there was Noya. But he’d send a text to the whole team before the game started. It was a photo of him somewhere snowy, decked out in full winter gear and crouched next to a husky dog giving the camera a thumbs up wishing them good luck. The entire team had taken a moment to absorb the full coolness, figuratively and literally, of the image.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sometimes he wished that Noya was here, so he could ask him how it felt to pack up your life in a bag and leave the only home you’d ever known for a foreign land. He wondered if Noya ever felt scared about it before he left.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not that fear would stop either of them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled and waved up at them, his eyes sliding along the rest of the crowd wondering if he’d be able to spot his sister and mum. They’d been able to come for this match and he—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew that specific shade of blonde, he’d recognise it anywhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he’d told Hinata he was busy! A long intense week of training during the off season and he couldn’t get away from Osaka.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miya Atsumu — primary setter for the V.League Division 1 team, the MSBY Black Jackals — caught his eye and smiled. He looked smug and satisfied, and Hinata didn’t know if he wanted to kill him or kiss him because he’d come. He’d come to watch Hinata’s last high school game against a team that wasn’t even his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>BA-THUMP.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he hadn’t told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His own smile turned blinding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The jerk.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until after the trophy ceremony, after the tears and the sinking realisation that this really was it for them, that he’s able to track down his sneaky friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Outside the toilet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Atsumu had laughed so hard he’d fallen off his chair the first time Hinata told him about his unfortunate toilet encounters. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think yer the only one that could happen to, Shou-kun. Were they all that bad?” He’d sniggered and wiped his eyes. Hinata had tried to feel appropriately annoyed at the apparent hilarity of his </span>
  </em>
  <span>deathly and serious curse, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but that had been very difficult given how his chest filled with warmth at the sound of Atsumu’s laugh and how handsome he looked smiling at Hinata through the screen.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was in so much trouble.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu hadn’t noticed him yet, eyes locked on his phone seemingly oblivious to the whispers that surrounded him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that Miya Atsumu from the Black Jackals?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gosh, he’s so handsome. Do you think I should ask for his number?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he’s here to scout for them? You know that they’ve all got their eyes on Karasuno’s setter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think I could get an autograph?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww, I prefer Bokuto.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the slightly noticeable twitch of his brow, Hinata guessed that Atsumu wasn’t so much interested in his phone as using it as an excuse not to talk to the gossipy members of the public passing by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honestly, they annoyed Hinata a little too, but it wasn’t like he could blame them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu looked good. The training regime of a professional athlete had its benefits, and Hinata allowed himself to briefly indulge in a moment of admiration. There was a sports bag with the Black Jackals logo slung over one shoulder. Dark blue jeans that clung to his legs, a simple black t-shirt that perfectly moulded to his chest and a jacket that did nothing to hide the impressiveness of those arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was hot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu looked up and spotted him, Hinata pushed down the instinctive surge of panic at being caught looking. He hadn’t been openly gawking or drooling like some of the others — though it was a near thing. A wide smile lit up Atsumu’s face, and he waved with his free hand before pointing at the bathroom door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Shou-kun, thought I’d see if I could add to that streak of yours.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata beamed and started running. It had been so long since they’d last talked, and he’d missed his friend. The life of a full time high-school student — and making preparations for next year — didn’t really mesh well with the busy schedule of a V.League player; their last video call had been a month and a half ago, even longer since they’d seen each other in person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since that almost-fight in the hotel lobby nearly a year ago now. When Atsumu had said such hurtful things that made him want to snarl and bite back in retaliation. When he’d felt so frustrated that Atsumu hadn’t even listened to what he’d had to say and instead jumped straight to criticisms and insults.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’d thought that of all people Atsumu would understand why he had to do this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The fear that warred with the burning anger in his stomach that Atsumu would let him walk away without fixing it. Hinata would never apologise for following his dream, and if Atsumu couldn’t handle that… something would have broken between them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He still didn’t fully understand what made Atsumu snap that day, why Hinata’s plan would have such an effect on him, but he couldn’t bear the thought of losing him over a misunderstanding. So he’d explained again, they’d made up, laughed and parted with a hug that Hinata could still feel for days after. He’d lingered in the hallway and watched Atsumu return to where his team was staying, watched with the aching knowledge that the next time they met Atsumu would be standing on a higher stage than Hinata could reach right now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you doing here?” He threw his arms around Atsumu and pulled him close. “You said you couldn’t get away from training, you liar!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft chuckle filled his ears, and those impressive arms wrapped around his back. Hinata had grown somewhat during the last year but Atsumu still had a good 10cm on him and had to bend his head down to rest on Hinata’s shoulder. Hinata had to stretch to bury his head in Atsumu’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M’sorry, only found out yesterday and wanted to surprise ya.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu’s heartbeat was racing. Why? He wasn’t the one who had just played a gruelling three set match.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still could’ve told me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t want to affect yer focus or anythin’. I know what these things feel like, remember.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to pull back. If the hug lasted any longer, it wouldn’t be so easy to dismiss it as a platonic reunion hug and not a I’m-desperate-for-any-physical-contact-with-my-crush hug which he couldn’t risk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter how good it felt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a near silent sigh, he dropped his arms and moved to step backwards. For a second, he swore the hands on his back clenched before they fell away, and he was able to look at Atsumu properly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please like anything could distract me from volleyball.” He snorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Liar.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that makes you sound like an old man. Thought you weren’t big on memories.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It takes all of my self control to keep focus when he’s around.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu pressed a hand into his hair and ruffled it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cheeky brat, so much for the maturity of a third year, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d missed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked together out the building, Hinata texted Yamaguchi to let his captain know he’ll meet them back at the hotel — he ignored the winky face he got in reply after saying that he was catching up with Atsumu. The conversation flowed naturally, like it had only been a couple of days since they’d spoken instead of weeks. Atsumu spoke about his teammates and moving to Osaka.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still can’t believe you and Bokuto-san ended up on the same team together. You two must be incredible together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh, Bokkun’s pretty good, that cross spike of his is hella dangerous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re smiling, you love tossing to him, don’t you?” The use of the nickname and the clear glee on Atsumu’s face stung, but he crushed that down viciously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let a man keep his secrets, Shou.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu moved with clear direction, and Hinata let himself be ushered to wherever this mysterious destination was. He was so deep in this whole crush thing that Atsumu could have been leading him to a shady white van, and Hinata would have jumped in just to spend more time with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, their actual end point is way better than a potential crime scene. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata sucked in a breath, his fingers started twitching, and he began to bounce on his toes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu smirked and swung his bag in front of HInata’s face with a dramatic flourish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An outdoor court? Yep.” He smacked his lips on the ‘yep’ clearly incredibly pleased with the surprise. “And I just so happen to have a few balls we could use.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata should refuse, he was tired after the game and wouldn’t be in his usual condition until after a rest. Atsumu was wearing jeans for god’s sake. The court might not be open to the public either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to hit your tosses again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only a few though, or Yamaguchi really will keep me on a chain until graduation.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu snorted and started to open the bag. “Didn’t know yer captain was into that sorta stuff, but alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Atsumu-san!” Hinata could feel his ears burning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m jokin’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was such a bad idea. But that wasn’t a shock, most of Hinata’s ideas in relation to Atsumu tended to be bad — wasn’t his fault he couldn’t think clearly when the other guy was around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it wasn’t the worst idea either — that dubious honour still belonged to not telling anyone how he really felt in his first year tournament. And who knew how long it would be before he could see Atsumu again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Last one on the court’s a rotten egg!” And sprinted across the street, the spluttered indignant “Hey!” ringing like music in his ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As far as training goes it’s not the best. Neither of them are really ready for this. Atsumu had spent the last year adjusting to a team of monsters while Hinata has reached a level of synchronisation with Kageyama that makes adjusting to a new setter a little more difficult than last year.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But they manage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu’s tosses felt even better than last time: precise, powerful, and so satisfying to hit. The sound of the ball meeting the floor is as good as ever, matched only by the praise that spilled from Atsumu’s mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oooh, that was a good one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did ya jump even higher that time? Try and do it again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Long way from the scrub who could only hit with his eyes closed, ain’t ya.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a little jarring after three years of Kageyama and his complimentary(?) insults, but HInata sucked it all in. The red on his cheeks could easily be brushed off as exertion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata never had to ask for another because Atsumu already offered another one. It’s a heady feeling. The smile on his face got bigger and bigger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Another. Send me another. Whatever you send me, I’ll hit it all.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He liked him so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is ‘like’ even the right word anymore? It sounds so childish to describe the pounding in his chest and the warmth that settles over him whenever he sees the other man,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But they’re not two kids who can play until they’re exhausted and laying on the ground. They’re adults and actually have to think of consequences. With one last regretful look, Hinata started to walk back towards the stadium with Atsumu by his side, hands in his pockets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, that was good, don’t think I’ve tossed to ya since that training camp in third year.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata nodded, “Yeah, but we were a little more prepared back then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu turned his head with a slight frown. “Ya sayin’ ya didn’t enjoy that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! It was amazing to hit your tosses again, just that last time you weren’t in jeans, and I hadn’t played the last match of high school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least this time ya aren’t runnin’ away.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed and hoped it didn’t sound too nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep, no running this time.” He could feel Atsumu’s eyes on him and began to tug at a thread on his shirt. “I’m all grown up now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya know, I still haven’t heard the reason why ya started avoidin’ me like the plague.” Atsumu said lightly, like the underlying question behind that innocent observation didn’t scare Hinata more than anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he’d promised. He’d given his word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right I haven’t.” The words were thick on his tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu looked at him expectantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s only a year before he leaves for Brazil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And it’s not the right time yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Coward.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu sighed and slumped forward. “Ahh, I really wanna know though, not much that coulda made ya react like that. When ya goin’ ta tell me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before I leave Japan, I promise!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night before, right before he gets on the plane, so he doesn’t have to deal with the wreck of a messy friendship with the shadow of rejection hanging over it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Coward.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. So how’s the Brazil stuff going’?” Atsumu asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata raised an eyebrow, they tended to avoid speaking about Brazil after the incident last year. He never brought it up, and Atsumu didn’t ask. He’d thought Atsumu would try and change the subject.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ve found a sponsor,” and hadn’t that been a pleasant surprise, he really didn’t deserve Kenma, “there’s still a lot of details to figure out, but I’m pretty sure I’ve got one.” Atsumu actually looked impressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya trust them then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata thought of Kenma, of two years of friendship and rivalry and the unspoken challenges he set for Hinata to meet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With my life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that a bit mu—Buah!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freeze frame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Picture the scene from a movie. The heroine’s foot slipped from under her — most likely the result of her unsuitable choice of shoes — and started to topple backwards. Her arms went flying and she yelled to the sky in shock. She closed her eyes, resigned to the fate of hitting the ground in an undignified heap, how would she survive the embarrassment of tripping in front of the hero?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, the hero was there and sprung valiantly into action. WIth his strong muscular arms, and impeccable reflexes, he lunged forward with dramatic lighting perfectly illuminating his handsome features. His arms encircled the heroine’s waist, and the two were frozen in a perfect romantic moment; he held her tightly and her hands were around his neck. The music turned soft and the background turned pink. The couple stared at each other with wide eyes and red cheeks. The camera zoomed in as they slowly moved in for the inevitable kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Replace the petite, delicate heroine with a 185cm 77kg male professional volleyball player slipping on air and the big, beefy hero with Hinata. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Add in a lot more arm flailing and shrieking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swap out the soft music and pink background for the street and an unusual odour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And delete the last scene.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata wasn’t exactly sure how he was holding Atsumu up. His arms were shaking and he estimated that he had about five more seconds before he dropped him on his ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that Hinata could think about that because Atsumu’s face is so close, and he’s blushing. Atsumu’s blushing and Hinata’s holding him and this is the most cliche thing that has ever happened to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes flicked down to Atsumu’s mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>BA-THUMP.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shou-kun?” Atsumu sounded like he’d swallowed sand paper, his hands were warm on Hinata’s neck and that gorgeous pink flush had spread to the very tips of his ears. His eyes were as big as saucers and he felt so</span>
  <em>
    <span> good </span>
  </em>
  <span>in Hinata’s arms. Their breath mingled together in the space between. The busy goings on of the world around them faded into white noise. All that mattered was Atsumu, looking at Hinata in a way that made him want to do something stupid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could kiss him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could pass it off as an accident maybe? Too eager to pull him up or something and whoops he’s kissed him by mistake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata swallowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu’s eyes darkened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It would only take one little pull.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One selfish thing that he could treasure in his memory, a what-if that he could seal away safe in his heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Atsumu might even like it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BEEP.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sharp, rude blaring of a car horn ripped the moment in two. The real world rushed back in to focus, and Hinata cursed himself for his stupidity. He pulled Atsumu to his feet and let go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stared at each other, both of them a little stunned from what had happened, before Hinata managed a shaky smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope you have better balance on the court.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu’s outraged spluttering filled the air for the rest of the way back. Hinata was grateful, it gave him time to calm his heart and push down the rising urge to do something foolish like reach out to hold Atsumu’s hand or lean up to kiss him for real.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brazil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d tell Atsumu before Brazil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Coward.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! I'm back with another chapter after a glorious three weeks of the atsuhina exchange. Seriously if you haven't checked out some of the fics go do so, they're amazing. I did two myself which are now revealed and on my profile if you're interested.</p><p>This hit 900+ kudos over those three weeks and I really, I'm running out of words to say thank you to everyone so I guess I'll just have to keep saying it. Thank you to everyone who has left a comment or kudos it really does mean a lot to me. </p><p>Feel free to come say hi on<a href="https://twitter.com/Jen_B93">my twitter</a> if you want and a massive thank you as usual to my beta reader <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanellabeannn11/pseuds/vanellabeannn11">vanellabeann11</a> for all their hard work, they've been super busy so I really appreciate all of their help!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Over here, Tsum-Tsum!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nearly two years into his time with the MSBY Black Jackals, and Atsumu has given up trying to get Bokuto to stop calling him that. He very quickly learned that Bokuto Koutarou was a force of nature, and trying to stand against him was as futile as trying to command a river to flow in the opposite direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pointless and leaves the challenger exhausted from the effort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Atsumu had become Tsum-Tsum and Bokuto had become Bokkun and together they’d somehow muddled their way to becoming friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that Atsumu could take any credit for that, it was impossible not to like Bokuto and not even Atsumu’s harsh ultimatum — and he’d meant every word of it, if the ace wasn’t reliable he wasn’t an ace </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>at the start of their partnership had been enough to damper the other man’s mood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It helped that Bokuto was an incredible player who could make the most of Atsumu’s tosses. Sure, the other guys on the team were great, which they had to be given what level they played at, but Bokuto had that extra </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>that elevated a player from great to superstar level. A true monster of the game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ushijima had it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoshiumi had it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aran had it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama had it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu was well aware of his own skill, two years and he could feel the improvements in his game. A few more years and he would claim a place as one of Japan’s best. He was sure of it, he’d claw himself to that pedestal if he had to, but he would stand on it one day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tossed the ball to Bokuto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three blockers, but there was just enough of a gap for a cross shot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>WHAM.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There really wasn’t any sound more satisfying than that — the video clip of an eleven year old ‘Samu saying ‘Atsumu’s the best’ through gritted teeth was a close second, Atsumu had kept his word, and their mom still didn’t know ‘Samu was the one broke her favourite tea set all those years ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to Bokuto with a smile and managed to get his hands up just in time to accept the powerful high five that left his palms stinging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice one, Bokkun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto beamed at the praise. “Thanks, Tsum-Tsum! That last toss was incredible, felt like I could blast through anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu smiled, he wasn’t doing his job if he didn’t bring out the best in his spikers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn, you two are on point today. Play like that at the next game, and the Falcons won’t stand a chance.” Meian said and clapped them both on the back. He was an excellent middle blocker and possessed a confidence at twenty-five that Atsumu envied. Meian was the type of guy who could actually be cool in a stressful situation rather than just pretend to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu wouldn’t be surprised if he’d be selected as the next captain soon. Sato was nice and all, but he would probably be retiring within the next few months and Meian was already a great vice-captain. There was a steadiness to him that reminded Atsumu of Kita somewhat. Meian was the one who had shown him around on his first day, introduced him to the staff that worked for the Jackals, and done his best to settle the nerves of a fresh-out-of-high-school Atsumu who may have been acting up slightly to cover them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course Meian would be shocked if he was chosen, he was also a guy who struggled to take a compliment, but if Coach Foster asked anyone on the team for who should replace Sato as captain, they’d all say Meian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wouldn’t even be only the players either. Atsumu was pretty sure that Meian had charmed the entire support staff that worked at the gym which is why he always knew when Atsumu or Bokuto had stayed behind for extra practice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was truly amazing that he’d mastered the whole fatherly I’m-not-mad-just-disappointed look without having any kids of his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Practice ended shortly after that, and Atsumu was told not to overdo it (i.e. no more extra training for a bit with the next match only a few days away). He’d be the starting setter, after all. The coach had chosen him as a starter for four out of the last six matches, the position was almost his, he could taste it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of them team sensed it as well, they asked him for longer one on one practices, complained about Bokuto hogging his time, and slowly but surely he was building up a catalogue of sorts for the members of the Black Jackals; where Meian liked the ball to be tossed to, that Barnes preferred straights over crosses, all the little bits of knowledge that would help him wield the monsters on his team to the best of his ability. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things were going really well but — and wasn't there always a but — he hadn’t found that connection yet. One that he’d been hunting for ever since ‘Samu hung up his volleyball shoes for good. He could sync with his teammates easily now, the awkwardness from being the new guy long since passed and Atsumu had earned their trust, but it wasn’t the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t that bone deep certainty of ‘he’ll be there’ or ‘he’ll hit this’ with any of them, not even Bokuto. It felt like there was a gap by his side, an empty void where someone should be but wasn’t anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Would he have even been searching for it if he hadn’t played with ‘Samu for so long?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A flash of orange.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Toss to me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wings outstretched, as gravity loosened its hold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sharp, hungry grin perfectly matching the one on Atsumu’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again. Two voices ring out at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, he would still be aware of what he lacked. Because the connection with ‘Samu wasn’t a one-off twin thing that he’d never be able to find with anyone else. Because he’d already found it with someone else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All those whispers and mutters behind his back that he wasn’t worth as much without his brother behind him — what was the point of only one of the Miya twins after all — he’d make them eat those words. First by proving himself, and second when Hinata returned from Brazil and they conquered the V.1 league together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His phone beeped with the special tone that meant only one person had texted him, and he dove for his jacket with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barnes started making kissy faces behind up until Meian whacked him on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave him be, he’ll let us meet his girlfriend one day so stop pushing him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto met Atsumu’s eyes and snickered. He’d made the mistake of confiding in him when they’d gone out for drinks one night. Bokuto had been insistent on finding out who the mystery special tone was for, and Atsumu’s mind had been just clouded enough to blurt out Hinata’s name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had taken five seconds for Bokuto to put two and two together to make four and was now the first person after ‘Samu who knew about his less than platonic feelings for his friend. The plus side to this little mistake was that Bokuto was a good guy and was more than happy to keep it a secret from the rest of the team; Atsumu wasn’t ready for the whole team to learn of his romantic troubles just yet, and the bond between him and Hinata had always been private between the two of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto had been surprisingly understanding of this, and Atsumu had learned of the spiker’s own relationship with one Akaashi Keiji. He’d learned lots and lots about Akaashi Keji, more than someone should now about a relative stranger, but Bokuto was a never-ending fountain of knowledge on the subject.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu was never mean enough to cut him off whenever he got on to one of his Akaashi-spiels because for some reason Bokuto seemed to actually like him. It may have also had something to do with the soft pang of envy in his chest at how happy Bokuto looked when he spoke about his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It did make it difficult when he finally met Akaashi properly after one of their games — they’d exchanged a few words in high school but that was it — and he was confronted with the problem of how to act like a friendly stranger when he knew what the guy liked to eat for breakfast and that he’d once been chased through his office building by an angry racoon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted that for himself one day. Not the racoon but the type of relationship where he could meet a stranger who already knew about him because his boyfriend couldn’t stop talking about him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was a dream that was harder to achieve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t depend only on him after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another plus to Bokuto knowing about his little sunny secret was that he was more than happy to share his own stories of Hinata with Atsumu. Atsumu learned about a Tokyo training camp which a flock of crows had descended upon and shaken up the status quo. He'd heard bits and pieces of this from Hinata of course, but it was nice to hear it from an outsider’s point of view.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had a feeling that if Hinata ever heard the glowing terms with which Bokuto described in him, his friend would combust out of sheer pleased embarrassment from hearing such words from his mentor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he could bring it up in their next call. Even through the blurriness of his laptop camera Hinata’s blushing face was always a welcome sight. With the opportunities to hang out, including virtually, dwindling in the face of both of their busy schedules Atsumu had to make the most of what Hinata-time he could get.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His phone beeped again, and Atsumu snapped back to reality. The changing room was nearly empty, he could hear the faint rush of water signalling that someone was in the shower, and through the window the sky had darkened to a pleasant umber hue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deeming it safe he unlocked his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>2 New Messages</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From: Shouyou-kun </span>
</p><p>
  <b>&gt; Hey! I finished some stuff earlier than planned so I’m back home this evening. R u free to call tonight? Feels like it’s been ages (╥_╥)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu grinned, but it soon faded as the context of the text hit him. Hinata was nearly done with his preparations for Brazil. He’d be leaving in one month.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One month and he’d be on the other side of the world. They could draw an equator between them </span>
  <span>— not the real equator obviously but one for the two of them made up of Hinata’s dreams and Atsumu’s heartbreak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushed that thought aside and focused on the more pressing, pleasing matter of the present.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To: Shouyou-kun</span>
</p><p>
  <b>&lt; I’ve got nothing planned so all yours, Shou-kun!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A reply pinged back instantly before he could check the other message.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From: Shouyou-kun</span>
</p><p>
  <b>&gt; Great! \(^ヮ^)/ </b>
</p><p>
  <b>&gt; Call at 8 then? </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sent back a yes and opened up the second text. It was a photo. A poorly taken selfie of his brother standing outside a combini standing next to one Yamaguchi Tadashi, the pair of them grinning with half full mouths of food. There’s an onigiri in Yamaguchi’s hand that has a decent sized chunk out of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From: Samu</span>
</p><p>
  <b>&gt; They taste delicious in case you were wondering.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu snorted and rolled his eyes. Most of what ‘Samu made was delicious, but he had to admit the onigiri his brother made were particularly yummy. His eyes flicked over to the boy standing next to his brother and then back to the smile on ‘Samu’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was bigger than any of his smiles from playing volleyball at Atsumu’s side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To: Samu</span>
</p><p>
  <b>&lt; I’m playing on one of the top teams in the country and ur stuck scrubbing plates in Miyagi :P think it’s obvious who’s winning right now.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>&lt; Say hi to Yama-kun for me. I owe him one for looking after ur sorry ass without me there to guide u.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waited a few seconds but with no reply forthcoming turned his attention back to getting ready to head back to his apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nearly two years and the very notion of renting an apartment still felt odd. It felt grown up in a way Atsumu still didn’t feel at twenty years old. Bills, taxes, savings? It all made his head spin, and he’d spent more than one long conversation on the phone to his mom trying to sort all that stuff out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His phone pinged again as he exited the gym’s main doors. He nodded to the security guard as he dug it out of his pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From: Samu</span>
</p><p>
  <b>&gt; Still me. And pls I should be thanking Bokuto for keeping u company all the time. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>&gt; Yamaguchi says hi.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a twist of fate, if one believed in that sort of thing, or a fortunate coincidence, the place where Osamu was completing his chef apprenticeship was in Sendai, the same city where Yamaguchi attended university, and the two had bumped into each other several months ago. Happy to see a somewhat familiar face, a friendship had been struck and Atsumu got a photo of the two of them at least once a month.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d also been dragged into a group chat with Tsukishima Kei in a dispute over what had actually killed the dinosaurs. Perhaps over three years of friendship with Hinata had influenced his opinion, but the guy really got under his skin. Something smug about him that had Atsumu’s hackles rising like a dog.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group chat remained on his messages, and sometimes Tsukishima’s snarkiness could be amusing in conversation — they shared a similar enjoyment in winding up Kageyama — plus it always gave him extra material to tease Suna with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two were in a ‘not-quite’ relationship, and Atsumu had rarely seen Suna so flustered over something. So of course he made a point to bring it up at least once whenever they spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swiped back to the photo ‘Samu sent him and spent a few seconds looking at the two figures. Suna and Atsumu weren’t the only ones interested in a crow, ‘Samu too seemed to have fallen under their spell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His brother had moved on from that childhood crush of his, after Aran had kindly rejected him at the end of their third year in high school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Atsumu cared a great deal about Aran, he was one of his oldest friends and he was ecstatic that they would be playing in the same league once his signing with the Jackals was complete. But seeing the resigned acceptance, disappointment, and a hint of well-hidden hurt on ‘Samu’s face had momentarily erased all that in a streak of anger.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was irrational, nor was it Aran’s fault if he didn’t feel the same way.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But no one was allowed to make ‘Samu look like that. No one.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’d spent the rest of that day dragging ‘Samu to all his favourite snack spots in town under the flimsy excuse that he wouldn’t be able to get them while he was in Osaka. It hadn’t been enough to completely wipe away the fresh sting of rejection, but ‘Samu had been smiling at the end so Atsumu considered it a success.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d only asked about it once, when Yamaguchi’s name started to crop into conversations more frequently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So Yama-kun, huh?” They’d both come home for the weekend at their mom’s insistence, and Atsumu wanted to see ‘Samu in person when he brought this up. Voices over the phone and faces through computer video cameras could be distorted and hide the truth, but they’d never been able to convincingly lie to the other in person.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They knew how to keep things hidden from each other — ‘Samu’s culinary ambitions a prime example </span>
  </em>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>but outright lie? No, that was impossible.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What about him? And don’t call him Yama-kun before you’ve even met him properly.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Atsumu raised an eyebrow and reached for another dish to clean. “Ho, little possessive, ain’t ya? Besides I’ve met him already, or did ya forget we played against Karasuno twice?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Samu rolled his eyes and glanced at the door, no sign of their mom in sight; he whacked Atsumu with the dish cloth. “Stop bein’ weird. Ya never actually spoke to him, and if ya call him that when I do actually introduce ya to him, I’ll poison the next food I make for ya.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No ya won’t, no way would ya spoil food like that.” Atsumu flicked a handful of sink water at him and turned the tap on to refill the basin. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hmm, true. Guess I’ll just have to beat ya over the head or somethin’.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Atsumu shook his head. “Quit stalin’, what’s goin’ on between the pair of ya anyway? Never seen ya get this friendly with anyone.” It was true, while generally the more liked of the two, ‘Samu didn’t have many close friends outside of the team. He put more of an effort into dealing with people than Atsumu did, but neither did he suffer fools lightly. Unfortunately, most of the people where he was now were fools.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s...honestly I don’t know. I like him, whether that’s as a friend or more I’m still tryin’ ta figure out.” ‘Samu admitted quietly, his fingers clenched around the plate he’d been drying for the past two minutes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What about Aran?” The words slipped out before Atsumu could stop him, and he immediately started to curse himself inside his head. But ‘Samu didn’t wince or flinch at the name, his shoulders didn’t tense up, and his expression remained open.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not gonna lie, it still sucks when I think about it but...I had a phone call with him yesterday and I don’t know, it didn’t hurt. I was just glad ta hear from him.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What, so ya moved on?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Samu put the dish down and didn’t say anything. He was looking at something out the window that Atsumu couldn’t see, and a weary smile crossed his face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t think it’s that simple but maybe. Maybe I needed ta hear him say no, y’know? Before I could move past it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Atsumu was the one to stay quiet after that, and they finished the dishes fairly quickly. He thought of Aran, of his brother’s crush that had lasted since middle school, of how those feelings had apparently faded after so many years.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Would his own feelings for Hinata change? Two years in Brazil was going to have some effect, right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did he want them to?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His apartment was freezing when he stepped inside, and he quickly turned on the central heating before starting to prepare dinner. Atsumu was nowhere near as skilled as ‘Samu when it came to food, but he was pretty decent in his own opinion and knew his way around the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One hour later with a full stomach and the internet connection holding strong, he sat down on the couch with his laptop open. Through the windows he could see the night sky and the lights of the city, noises from the street below snuck threw the open gap, and once more he was struck by how lonely the room felt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some things took longer to adjust to, and part of him still expected to hear ‘Samu’s voice from the next room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The beeping of an incoming call yanked his thoughts back to the present, and he smiled as he clicked accept.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d never regret any of the choices that lead him here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That didn’t mean he wasn't allowed to miss the things he no longer had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata’s face filled the screen, he was already beaming with eyes alight with excitement. He looked good, stronger and more filled out, with unruly orange hair now long enough to curl. A far cry from the scrawny first year Atsumu had given his number to in the toilet of a crowded stadium.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His smile was the same though: bright and full of life, so pleased to see Atsumu on the other end of the screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>BA-THUMP.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Shou-kun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hiya, Atsumu-san!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I needed to hear him say no, huh?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh my gosh this hit 1000 kudos T_T How many times can I say thank you before it starts to lose it's value? But I'm going to keep saying it because I wish I could thank every one of you. Writing this has been a delight, sometimes a struggle, but always fun and I'm so glad I started it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Also yes the texting style has changed because this looks neater and they'd probably have smart phones by now.</p><p>Feel free to come say hi on<a href="https://twitter.com/Jen_B93"> my twitter</a> if you want and a massive thank you as usual to my beta reader <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanellabeannn11/pseuds/vanellabeannn11">vanellabeann11</a> for all their hard work, they've been super busy so I really appreciate all of their help!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata beamed at the screen, the usual warm spark at the sight of Atsumu bursting to life in his chest once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Shou-kun.” Hinata could admit he was a little in love with the way the nickname rolled off Atsumu's tongue. A little in love with the fondness behind it too, even though he was fully aware it was platonic.</p><p> </p><p>“Hiya, Atsumu-san!” He replied and resisted the urge to bounce on his chair. It had been a while since they’d last had a change to sit down and talk like this after all. The paths they were both walking stretched further and further away from each other, Hinata could only hope that the end point was the same.</p><p> </p><p>“So yer all finished then? Everything ready for the big move.”</p><p> </p><p>The big move was what they had started to call his trip to Brazil, as if calling it something else made it easier for Atsumu to talk about. Hinata didn’t think he could ever forget that argument at the end of his second year nor the look on Atsumu’s face when Hinata had told him he’d be gone for two years.</p><p> </p><p>Memories like that — the sheer distance from home, the fear of the unknown that tried to choke him every time he took the next step forward — things like that made him want to stay, but he’d never forgive himself if he didn’t go. Sure, it was scary, but a lot of things in life were and there was no point hiding away from things that did.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama had terrified him at first, all cold precision and unsmiling face, but spend ten minutes with the guy and you realise he’s an idiot. As a fellow idiot, Hinata was able to sense this and get past the intimidating demeanour.</p><p> </p><p>The only thing that scared him about Kageyama now was the thought of never catching up with him.</p><p> </p><p>Or Atsumu.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep, all ready now. Kenma and I have sorted out all the sponsorship stuff. My mom’s given up trying to get me to learn Portuguese before I go. We tried, and it’s not going in.” He laughed and shook his head. “I think I nearly drove the teacher to murder. Besides, I don’t learn like that. I’ll pick it up when I get there.”</p><p> </p><p>He hoped.</p><p> </p><p>“Portuguese and not Brazillian then?” Atsumu smirked, and Hinata wanted to taste it.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, I was a second year who didn’t know anything apart from the lines on the court. Takeda-sensei probably prayed for a miracle which is why I was able to graduate. Besides, you didn’t know back then either.” He said and rocked back on his chair. The topic of conversation made him feel unusually tentative, and he watched Atsumu’s face for any sign of discomfort.</p><p> </p><p>There wasn’t any, not that he could spot through the screen at least.</p><p> </p><p>“When’s the flight then?”</p><p> </p><p>“In four weeks, it’s a super early one too. I’m not going to get any sleep that night. Not that I would anyway.” He laughed weakly and looked over at the stack of books on his desk. Pages and pages of information about Brazil. He’d read everything, tried to soak it up like a sponge, but the feeling of doubt never left.</p><p> </p><p>There was so much to learn, and even with two years of preparing for it under his belt, HInata still didn’t feel ready.</p><p> </p><p>Four weeks and he’d be in Brazil.</p><p> </p><p>Where had the time gone?</p><p> </p><p>“Try and get some rest will ya? That flight’s gonna be brutal, and yer no use to anyone if ya collapse when ya leave the airport.” Hinata turned his attention back to Atsumu, an image flashed through his head — hot sticky skin, glaring lights of the stadium, his feet collapsing beneath him.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled softly and rested his head on his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re really considerate, Atsumu-san,” he said and watched with glee as Atsumu reeled back, red and spluttering from the compliment. It was funny, for someone who longed for praise and recognition, when it came to qualities that weren’t volleyball related Atsumu was surprisingly shy about being admired for them. </p><p> </p><p>It was really cute.</p><p> </p><p>Four weeks and things like this would be even harder to organise. Four weeks and he still had to tell Atsumu how he felt about him. The more he kept on putting it off, the harder it was to hide his feelings. The stupid things wouldn’t stop growing either, each time they spoke or texted or whatever Hinata felt himself pulled deeper and deeper. He wasn’t a kid anymore he knew what he wanted, and what he wanted was his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, do you think…. do you think that we’ll be able to meet up before I go?” He asked, the words forming before he could stop them. “I know you’re really busy, of course you are, you're a professional athlete after all, but I’d really like to see you in person one more time before I leave.” He cut himself off before the babbling picked up too much pace.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu stared at him through the screen.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata really hoped he could make it. He couldn’t imagine trying to say the words over the phone, or through text, or even like this.</p><p> </p><p>Some things you had to say to someone’s face, and this was one of them.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu’s eyes flickered to the left, it was so slight that it could easily have been a glitch in the connection but Hinata had known Atsumu for a long time.</p><p> </p><p>“Shou I—I’d love to, but I don’t think I can. I’m sorry, coach wants us all to attend this really intense training thing and—” </p><p> </p><p>Hinata stopped listening.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu was lying to him. </p><p> </p><p>His heart thumped painfully in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Why?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Does he not want to see me?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Does he know? Is that why?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I wanted to see him, just once more before I left.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He could call Atsumu out on it. Bring it to light and ask why, get angry and yell at him for avoiding him when he’s not going to be in the same country in four weeks. He could do all of that, but he didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata pushed the intense spike of hurt down, the only sign of it a sharp inhale of breath as Atsumu made up excuse after excuse as to why he couldn’t come to Miyagi and say goodbye in person. The accusation fought to break free, but he swallowed it down and clenched his fist.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu has finished and is watching him with apologetic eyes, whether it’s an apology for not coming to say bye or for lying Hinata isn’t sure, and smiled weakly.</p><p> </p><p>“It sucks I know, but ya know I’d be there if I could.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No, I don’t know that.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I know, guess we’ll have to catch up when I get back then.” Hinata said, as if he wasn’t going to the other side of the world for two whole years, and somehow managed to grin. “I’m sure I’ll have the cooler stories to tell this time.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu relaxed, his shoulders dropping low and leaning back in his seat. “Oh, I’m sure ya will, lookin’ forward to it.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata doesn’t know why Atsumu lied to him, he doesn’t know why his friend would make up an excuse not to come see him before he leaves the country, he does know that he’s disappointed, confused, and more than a little hurt.</p><p> </p><p>But he also trusted Atsumu enough to believe that he had a reason for not coming. He could only hope it wasn’t something he’d done, had he done or said something that revealed how he really felt about Atsumu? Was this Atsumu’s way of politely rejecting him while maintaining a friendship?</p><p> </p><p>Hinata doesn’t know.</p><p> </p><p>In that moment he knows that he hasn’t spoken to Atsumu in a while, and he’s going to enjoy it no matter what. For this evening at least, he could focus on the present and figure out what to do about his confession later.</p><p> </p><p>“So how’s training going?” He asked and let himself be swept up in Atsumu’s dramatic retellings of the Jackals’ last practice and their night out to a karaoke bar and discovered that Bokuto quote ‘couldn’t carry half a tune in a bucket’.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu looked happy, talking about his teammates and the matches — and also Osamu’s success, but Hinata has been sworn to secrecy on how proud Atsumu was of his brother — and Hinata found himself paying less attention to the stories than to the man telling them. He allowed himself to enjoy the moment between them knowing that there wouldn’t be many more for a while after tonight.</p>
<hr/><p>“...and so we wish you the best of luck in Brazil. We know you’re going to take it by storm just don’t forget about your old friends in Japan and send us a photo now and then, okay? To Hinata!”</p><p> </p><p>“To Hinata!” The room cheered as one, and Hinata blinked back tears.</p><p> </p><p>Around him sat most of the old Karasuno volleyball team. His mom and sister had somehow managed to coordinate all of their schedules and get them in town for a night. He had two weeks until his flight and had entertained thoughts of going to visit some of them, but he hadn’t expected this.</p><p> </p><p>Daichi, Suga, and Asahi sat together all holding drinks in the air and beaming. Suga had another year to go before he was a fully qualified teacher and was regaling the other two with horror stories of mountains of textbooks, essays, and never-ending exams. Those members of the old team who had been less academically gifted than others shuddered at the thought. Kiyoko was facing them, occasionally chiming in and watching them all with a soft smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Tanaka was crushed up against Ennoshita on the side of the booth with one arm around him, the other raising a drink of orange juice. Ennoshita looked like he was about two seconds from falling asleep on the table, but the support of Tanaka’s arm and the noisy atmosphere seemed to be keeping him awake for now. Kinoshita and Narita sat opposite them doing their best to keep his attention on the party and not on whatever daunting work he had to return to tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>Yachi was taking photos of everyone, her phone constantly up in front of her face. She’d already promised to send Hinata all of them, even the really shaky lousy ones with her thumb in front of the camera. She’d nearly tripped over a chair twice, and Yamaguchi was keeping a close eye on her. Well, when he wasn’t checking his phone, keeping Tsukishima in line, or eating, that is. Hinata could only hope to be able to multitask like that one day.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima had fallen into an old argument with Kageyama, the words flowing between them easily as they slipped into the pattern like a well worn pair of shoes. There were a few new sparks between them; namely Tsukishima teasing Kageyama about being a big shot pro now and was he sure he should be seen with these lowly commoners and Kageyama asking about Tsukishima’s new spot on the Sendai Frogs.</p><p> </p><p>They’d clearly missed each other.</p><p> </p><p>The most surprising guest of the night though was sat next to Hinata. Loud, exuberant and his voice filling every corner of the room it was amazing how little Noya had changed over the past two years. Hinata may have burst into tears upon seeing his old senpai, but he hadn’t been the only one. Tanaka had been bawling, and Kinoshita’s eyes had been suspiciously wet as he’d pulled his friend into a crushing hug.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata had listened with rapt attention to Noya’s stories of his travels, of the world and all the wonders he’d seen so far. It made Hinata’s own plan to go to Brazil seem tame in comparison.</p><p> </p><p>“Brazil, huh? I haven’t been there yet. Next stop is Russia so I don’t have any tips for you, Shouyou, sorry.” Noya said. “But I’ve got no doubt it’s going to be amazing. Nothing quite like setting off on a new adventure, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata had never really thought of what he was doing as an adventure. It was a stepping stone, a rung on the ladder he needed to climb, and honestly he’d spent more time thinking about what would happen after he returned than what Brazil would be like. Brazil was where he would learn beach volleyball, and that was about as far as he’d thought about it.</p><p> </p><p>The books in his room spoke of festivals and music and vibrant flavoursome food. The pages showed glossy images of sprawling cities, monuments, and colour, so many colours that he struggled to name them all.</p><p> </p><p>It was so different and alien to what he knew that maybe he hadn’t embraced it as much as he should have.</p><p> </p><p>“Noya-san, were you ever nervous about setting off like you did?” He asked, swirling his drink in the glass. In the overall din of their party, his words were quiet, meant for only one pair of ears alone.</p><p> </p><p>Noya paused and set his own glass on the table. He turned to Hinata, a slight frown on his brow and Hinata steeled himself for the ‘of course not! I’m Noya and I’m incredible and fearless and the world lays itself at my feet haha!’ or something along those lines.</p><p> </p><p>Then Noya smiled and it was kind and brimming with encouragement. The kind of smile that never failed to offer comfort to the one receiving it.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, absolutely! I was so nervous I almost cancelled that first flight like six times,” he admitted, and Hinata was glad he hadn’t been eating or there would have been a spray of food all over the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha—you...<em> you </em> were nervous?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, ask Ryuu, I was a wreck.” Noya laughed, and took a drink. “The first step is always the scariest, especially if you don’t know how the journey will go. I don’t think anyone can set off into the world without feeling a little scared. But you know what, Shouyou?”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata felt a little like a student receiving guidance from a wise old master. Noya had seen the world, and that marked him in a way that stood out from everyone else in the little gathering; an invisible brand on his being.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“That first step is the most difficult, and once you’ve taken it the second step is always easier. Trust me.”</p><p> </p><p>And Hinata did. Another knot of worry loosened in his chest, and he let out a huff.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I keep getting wound up in what can go wrong, or what will happen after it’s done.” He admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“Understandable, but I think you’ll enjoy it more if you take each day as it is. The future is always there but the present is only for a moment, so you’ve got to make the most of it.”</p><p> </p><p>It should sound cheesy and idealistic, but this is Noya who has always been able to make anything sound cool and inspiring. Hinata felt like a starry-eyed first year again watching their libero promise to guard their backs on the court.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Noya-san.”</p><p> </p><p>Noya’s reply was cut off as Tanaka shouted for his attention.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata turned to look at the rest of the crowded room full of laughter, old memories and new stories and thought two things.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m so glad I got to know these guys.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m going to miss them a lot.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>To: Kenma </p><p>
  <b>&lt; Can’t believe it’s only 10 days to go! (⌒‿⌒) </b>
</p><p>
  <b>&lt; I know I keep saying it but thank u for all of ur help! Ur getting the best souvenir when I come back.</b>
</p><p>The flight tickets were printed and on his bedside table along with his passport and visa documentation — and hadn’t that been a nightmare to work out, just another thing to add to his gratitude to Takeda-sensei for his help. They no longer made him feel nervous...well, they did, but it was an excited nervous now, an eagerness humming in his bones waiting to be let free.</p><p> </p><p>Ping! </p><p> </p><p>Instant reply.</p><p> </p><p>From: Kenma</p><p>
  <b>&gt; You don’t need to spend money on me. Just make sure to stay interesting and you’ll be fine.</b>
</p><p>Well that much he could promise at least.</p><p> </p><p>To: Kenma </p><p>
  <b>&lt; I’m still getting u something &lt;(￣︶￣)&gt;</b>
</p><p>
  <b>&lt; How did ur stream go last night?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The train pulled into the station, and Hinata quickly pocketed his phone as the doors slid open. He managed to squeeze past the initial crush and looked around for a seat. </p><p> </p><p>There was an empty one at the end of the carriage, and he made a beeline for it, eyes locked on target. It struck him as a little odd that no one else had taken it before him as the train was clearly busy. </p><p> </p><p>As he pushed past the crowd the figure sitting next to the empty seat came into view and Hinata beamed.</p><p> </p><p>“Aone-san!”</p><p> </p><p>Datekou’s former star player looked up from the book in his hand and blinked twice at him. Thrilled at the coincidence, Hinata immediately took the seat and turned to face his old rival.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, I didn’t know you took this train. I don’t think I’ve seen you since that practice game before you guys went to nationals.” </p><p> </p><p>It had been a fun match, Karasuno repaying an old favour and eager to test their strength against the Iron Wall once again.</p><p> </p><p>Aone blinked at him again, if Hinata had to take a guess he’d say the other man was surprised given the ever so slight widening of his eyes but it was difficult to tell. He closed his book though, so Hinata hoped that his presence wasn’t unwelcome. He’d always had great respect for the middle blocker and had been sad that their school forbade the third years from participating in the Spring Tournament preliminaries.</p><p> </p><p>“That was two years ago, can you believe it? Really doesn’t feel that long at all.” He snorted. “Now I’m starting to sound like an old man, sorry. Anyway, how have you been?” He finished and waited expectantly for a reply.</p><p> </p><p>Silence.</p><p> </p><p>Aone looked around the carriage then back at Hinata, like he couldn’t believe he was there. Which Hinata guessed he kinda understood, they hadn’t spoken in two years and here he was blabbing on like they’d just met up for drinks.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly feeling embarrassed he rubbed the back of his head, an old habit he hadn’t quite managed to shake. Grabbing his bag he made to stand up again. He must look so weird to Aone.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, I can go if I’m making you uncomfortable—”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” A deep voice cut off his sentence and now Hinata was the one to blink. Aone had sat up a little straighter, gripping his book tightly. “You’re fine. I was...surprised to see you is all.”</p><p> </p><p>Relieved, Hinata dropped his bag to the floor and made himself comfortable on the seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh good, and yeah I was surprised to see you too, surprised to see an empty space really because this line is usually packed full.”</p><p> </p><p>And so for the next thirty minutes of the train ride Hinata talked and Aone listened, occasionally contributing a few words in response to a direct question, seemingly content to let Hinata’s spiel of words continue without pause.</p><p> </p><p>“...and my flight is in ten days. I’m super nervous but a good nervous if you know what I mean. I just hope I’m able to achieve what I want while I’m there.” He paused to inhale.</p><p> </p><p>“If anyone could achieve those goals, I’m sure it would be Karasuno’s #10.”  Aone said calmly, a small tug at the corner of his mouth hinting at a smile, and Hinata was pleased to have been the source of it.</p><p> </p><p>Pride swelled in his chest and the grin he gave in return was bigger. “Thanks, Aone-san.”</p><p> </p><p>How many people had told him they believed in him? A ridiculous number it seemed, but they couldn’t all be wrong, right?</p><p> </p><p>Even Atsumu, who had been so against the idea originally, had faith that Hinata would return as strong as he hoped.</p><p> </p><p>The train pulled into his station and he stood up, stopped for a moment before whirling around and bowing respectfully before his seatmate.</p><p> </p><p>When he looked up Aone was definitely smiling, and inclined his head in return.</p>
<hr/><p>One week. </p><p> </p><p>Seven days and he’d be in Brazil — more like eight really because the flight to get there was longer than twenty-four hours. The suitcase on his bedroom floor was slowly filling up, the route to the station was keyed into his mom’s satnav, and the first installment from Kenma had come through.</p><p> </p><p>He’d never had so much money in his life, but a rigorous plan had already been put in place for what he would spend it on. He’d still need to get a part-time job or something when he got these, but he wouldn’t go hungry.</p><p> </p><p>Natsu and his mom were out for lunch, he’d refused the invitation to join. The past few days had been a whirlwind of goodbye’s and well wishes and last minute details to sort out, and he wanted some time for himself. A few moments to breathe and think as the moment drew closer and closer.</p><p> </p><p>A moment to think about the one promise he hadn’t been able to keep.</p><p> </p><p>He hadn’t spoken to Atsumu in a while, probably busy schedules again, but the reason rang hollow in his ears after that last video call. Their text messages hadn’t been as frequent and Hinata had the horrible feeling that he was losing Atsumu before he’d even left the country.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Was he still angry? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Had he just bottled it up for the past few years and not said anything?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Have I lost my friend without realising?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Atsumu, I like you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Four words. Four short words that had been dancing on the end of his tongue since second year, and it looked like they would stay there for the foreseeable future.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata knew that he had to say those words to Atsumu in person, knew it like he knew he was going to play volleyball forever, but Atsumu wasn’t here and the words felt stale in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>He regretted not being able to say them, he didn’t regret the feelings behind them. Not anymore. They were a part of him now, and to try and detangle them from the friendship he and Atsumu shared was impossible.</p><p> </p><p>Knock. Knock.</p><p> </p><p>That was odd. His mom hadn’t told him about any visitors, and he had wanted the afternoon alone. </p><p> </p><p>A delivery maybe?</p><p> </p><p>One of Natsu’s friends?</p><p> </p><p>He made his way to the hall and opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>The man on the other side was clutching the doorframe panting heavily. He looked up when the door swung open, and Hinata couldn’t help the way his jaw dropped or the sudden thump in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“A—Atsumu-san?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One chapter to go! Also as you can see this work is now part of a series :) There will be two sequels, the first of which is planned and maybe one or two spin offs focusing on some of the other characters but I don't know about that yet. Thank you all for sticking with this story for so long, the end is in sight and I hope you enjoyed chapter 14. Thank you for your support and encouragement it really makes my day.</p><p>Feel free to come say hi on<a href="https://twitter.com/Jen_B93"> my twitter</a> if you want and a massive thank you as usual to my beta reader <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanellabeannn11/pseuds/vanellabeannn11">vanellabeann11</a> for all their hard work, they've been super busy so I really appreciate all of their help!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for supporting this fic and I hope to see some of you for the sequel.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early afternoon when one Miya Atsumu arrived at the door of the Hinata household. The Spring sun was warm but not unpleasantly hot and hadn’t been too much of a hindrance in his frantic sprint from the train station.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, the trains had been running on time, and he’d spent most of the journey on his phone reading thought past text messages between him and Hinata. A few of them made him laugh and a few of them made him cringe, but they all caused a burst of fondness in his chest as he read through a catalogue of their three year friendship.</p><p> </p><p>A friendship Atsumu prayed he wasn't about to ruin, if he hadn’t already. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t give himself any time to think. Atsumu knew himself well enough to know that if he spent longer than two seconds contemplating what he was about to do he’d chicken out again. That was unacceptable. Hinata didn’t deserve that, didn’t deserve Atsumu lying because he was too god damned scared to face his feelings.</p><p> </p><p>The run had taken a toll on him, and he rested a hand against the doorframe desperately trying to focus on steadying his breathing rather than the conversion he was about to have — provided Hinata wasn’t too pissed at him to just tell him to leave.</p><p> </p><p>The door opened.</p><p> </p><p>“A—Atsumu-san?” Hinata’s voice, clear and non-staticky, it felt like it had been ages since Atsumu had last heard him in person. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Shou-kun.” No door in the face yet, a good sign. Unfortunately, that was as far as he got before his brain stalled on what to say next.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m sorry I lied to ya, but I’m here now to say goodbye in person even if it’s killing me inside. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> So you know how we’re good friends? Well, I’m pretty sure I want ta kiss ya against the wall and never let go. How do ya feel about that? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shitty timing I know, but do ya think ya could ever see me in a non-friendly way? I mean, in a more romantic sense rather than an enemy sense, but if yer into that I’m game. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Look, I know that I lied to ya and avoided ya the past month because I’m a pathetic, emotionally stunted scrub who can’t deal with his feelings, but I’m gonna miss ya so much that I had to come here and see ya one last time. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>None of those sounded great, even if they were all painfully honest, and he blinked twice hoping his ability to form a normal sentence would return to him soon.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata was looking at him with wide eyes, his hand had slipped off the door, and he had an awful expression on his face. Awful because it showed how surprised he was that Atsumu was there, he shouldn’t have been surprised because Atsumu should have told him he was coming weeks ago instead of making some bullshit excuse up. Awful because Hinata still looked pleased to see him, and Atsumu didn’t deserve it.</p><p> </p><p>Not after lying. Not after realising that Hinata knew he was lying and hadn’t called him out on it. That had been so much worse: the lack of confrontation, the implicit acceptance in Hinata’s silence that had caused him no end of worrying since their last call.</p><p> </p><p>‘Samu had threatened to come to Osaka and kick his ass all the way back to Miyagi if he didn’t mend it. The words he’d shouted at him all those years ago, after he and Hinata’s first fight, echoing in his ears.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “If it’s yer fault, then yer the one that needs to fix it, moron. Don’t wait around for him to do all the work when yer the one that screwed up.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>So here he was, standing in Hinata’s doorway hoping to try and fix what he’d broken. He’d never been particularly careful outside of volleyball, but for Hinata he’d try.</p><p> </p><p>If he could only think of what to say next.</p><p> </p><p>“Surprise?”</p><p> </p><p>Why was he allowed to talk? Who decided that it would be a good idea to give him the power of speech?</p><p> </p><p>Hinata hadn’t stopped gaping at him — Atsumu briefly wondered if he wasn’t the only one suffering from a stalled brain — and he hadn’t said a word since the door opened. </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu straightened up to his full height, as his breathing evened out and his heart rate started to slow. Maybe he should have tried to prepare something, improvising clearly wasn’t working.</p><p> </p><p>“What...how...what are you doing here?” Hinata finally spoke, rubbing his eyes with his left hand and looking even more surprised that Atsumu was still there. “I thought that...you said you couldn’t make it and—”</p><p> </p><p>“I lied.” Atsumu blurted out. There was some slight relief as he said it, the confession of his sin easing a small part of his guilt. “I wasn’t busy, I lied to ya about not being able to come here and I’ve felt shitty ever since.”</p><p> </p><p>The admission hung in the air between them like a bad smell, and he noticed Hinata’s fingers digging into the door. He could feel when the shock of his appearance gave way to the tension of a pre-argument. Regret was a heavy stone in his stomach and he cursed himself for his own stupidity.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you lie to me?” Hinata asked quietly. “You could have said no, and that would have been fine, but why did you lie?”</p><p> </p><p>They both knew it wouldn’t have been fine if Atsumu had just said no, but that wasn’t the problem. The problem was the lie and why he’d done it in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>He had one chance to tell the truth. If only the truth wasn’t what Atsumu had tried to keep hidden for the past two years.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I was scared.” He admitted, another confession spilling from his mouth. He let out a choked laugh and leant back against the doorframe. “I was terrified of sayin’ goodbye to ya. Guess I thought if I didn’t say goodbye it wasn’t real or some shit like that.” He looked at Hinata, letting him see the ache he’d been carrying around with him since the word ‘Brazil’ had left Hinata’s mouth. “I could pretend that ya weren’t goin’ halfway across the world and not a train ride away.”</p><p> </p><p>He saw the moment Hinata softened towards him, the tenseness in his frame leaking out and a thread of fondness coming to life in his eyes, but he didn’t give himself time to feel relief.</p><p> </p><p>“It was stupid and childish, and I know that it hurt ya. I’m sorry, Shou, so sorry for makin’ ya think I didn’t want to see ya before yer flight.” </p><p> </p><p>“I forgive—” Hinata began but Atsumu cut him off. Not yet, not until it was all done.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not all. Don’t say that ta me just yet, okay? There’s somethin’ else and uhhh—can we maybe step outside for this? Or inside, whichever ya want.” He could feel his courage starting to desert him, that voice inside screaming that he was going to destroy one of the best things that had ever happened to him.</p><p> </p><p>Only this time there was a louder voice, and Atsumu was done being a coward.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, we can go outside. Give me a sec, and I’ll grab a jacket.” </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu nodded and took a few steps back as Hinata closed the door. Outside was probably for the better. It meant that if things went wrong he had a chance to run and physically remove himself from facing the consequences of his actions.</p><p> </p><p>A few moments passed and Hinata stepped out in a light green jacket. He grinned at Atsumu and came to stand in front of him expectantly. Atsumu looked left and right, whether to check for escape routes or to make sure they were alone he couldn’t say. Their only company appeared to be an old couple sat on a bench down the street from them feeding some crows.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, what’s this something else then?”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu took a second to look at him. The earlier hesitancy from before gone, replaced with Hinata’s usual enthusiasm and friendliness. His hair was curlier than when he’d last seen him, and Atsumu itched to run his fingers through it and see if they were as soft as they looked. He wanted to pull Hinata close and never let go, hold him until that flight to Brazil took off.</p><p> </p><p>“So first of all, you have to promise not to run, okay? And let me get to the end because this is uhh a little tough for me.” It was hypocritical of him when he’d already mapped out the fastest escape route but he didn’t really care about that.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata frowned but nodded. “I can do that. Is everything alright?”</p><p> </p><p>No, everything was not alright. Hinata was leaving for Brazil in a week, and Atsumu was about to completely change the parameters of their friendship. He took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>“No, everything isn’t okay. There’s this one thing that’s not been okay for a while. I tried ta hide, tried ta get rid of it, even tried ta pretend that it didn’t matter and I could go on as normal but...it’s gotten bigger and bigger each day, and I don’t think I can keep it in anymore.” Atsumu had to look away from Hinata, the gentle concern on his face threatened to undo him, and instead focused on the door behind him. “We’ve known each other for a while, haven’t we Shou?”</p><p> </p><p>“About three years now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah and ya know that yer one of my best friends, right?” He wasn’t great at sharing his feelings, not like that was a surprise to anyone, but he hoped that Hinata knew how much Atsumu valued him.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I do, and you’re one of mine too.” Hinata smiled at him, that soft special smile that did no favours to Atsumu’s beating heart. </p><p> </p><p>“Good, I’m glad ya know because yer so special ta me and...sometimes I think yer the only one that really gets me. ‘Samu knows me better than anyone but you, ya understand me and I look at ya sometimes and think ‘wow, how lucky am I ta have a friend like him,’ because truth is I don’t have many of them. Not real friends like you anyway. And I don’t want to lose that.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu was babbling and he knew it but like the unyielding power of the tides he couldn’t stop himself.</p><p> </p><p>“I know I was weird about Brazil and everything, but that’s just because I’m gonna miss ya so much. I still think ya could improve just fine here, but that’s not my decision to make. It’s yer life, and I know yer gonna be incredible when ya come back. It hurt, thinkin’ about how far ya were goin’. Felt like ya were leavin’ me behind.” Hinata’s hand twitched at that but he kept his promise and didn’t interrupt, but Atsumu knew that he had his own speech coming after this one.</p><p> </p><p>He shoved his shaky hands into his pockets and did his best to ignore the intensity of Hinata’s gaze that he could feel on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I know better now, know why yer goin’ and everythin’ but it still hurts, Shou. It hurts so fucking much to think about ya not bein’ here with me because—”</p><p> </p><p>“‘Tsumu.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu froze. His eyes snapped down to meet Hinata’s, and his breath turned into a wad of tar in his throat.</p><p> </p><p>Three years. Three years of friendship, and it had always been ‘Atsumu-san’ or just plain ‘Atsumu’ between them. He’d never heard Hinata say his nickname before, not even when he finally plucked up the courage to call him ‘Shou-kun’. It hadn’t been reciprocated and he’d been too nervous to ask why, he’d chalked it up to another Atsumu-being-too-informal-thing again and hadn’t pushed.</p><p> </p><p>After hearing Hinata say it once, Atsumu doesn’t want him to call him by anything else ever again.</p><p> </p><p>Because when Hinata said ‘Tsumu, he said it in a way Atsumu had never heard before.</p><p> </p><p>He’d heard it from ‘Samu constantly: exasperated, angry, annoyed, concerned, relieved, happy, nearly every possible emotion behind it as his brother called out to him once more.</p><p> </p><p>He’d heard it from his mom: always warm and brimming with familial love. She never called him that when she was angry, so whenever he heard it from her he knew that everything would be okay.</p><p> </p><p>He’d heard it from friends and a few teammates — those he often ordered to stop, only people who knew him got to call him that — said in any number of ways.</p><p> </p><p>He’d never heard Hinata say it before. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata says it with affection, with fondness, with a helpless smile that made a treacherous flare of hope burst to life in Atsumu’s chest. He said it and looked at Atsumu in a way that made him want to lean down and kiss Hinata until the only thing he could say was that word again and again.</p><p> </p><p>“I was always too afraid to call you that.” Hinata chuckled and reached up to trace his fingers along Atsumu’s chin. The featherlight touch might as well be a taser given the shock it sent through his nerves. “Because I knew if I did, you’d find out.”</p><p> </p><p>Find out what? Atsumu wanted to yell, but his throat hadn’t unblocked enough to let any words escape. All he could do was watch silently as Hinata pulled back his hand. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata took a deep breath, stood up straight and looked Atsumu straight in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>“I like you, ‘Tsumu.”</p><p> </p><p>Time froze. </p><p> </p><p>“And I mean I <em> really </em> like you, way more than just a friend.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu’s breath shuddered out of him.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata closed his eyes and bowed his head slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, it’s the worst timing ever and I should have told you sooner, but I kept getting scared because I didn’t want to lose you—”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu kissed him.</p><p> </p><p>No grace, no smoothness, he didn’t even close his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>But he finally kissed Hinata.</p><p> </p><p>It was clunky and awkward. Hinata was halfway through a sentence and had his mouth open, Atsumu’s breath probably smelled of the lunch he’d eaten on the train, their noses didn’t quite fit together, and he had no idea what to do with his hands.</p><p> </p><p>There weren’t any fireworks or pink lights or anything like that.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata kissed him back.</p><p> </p><p>It was perfect.</p><p> </p><p>His first kiss was under the open sky on a chilly Spring day with the cawing of crows as a soundtrack. </p><p> </p><p>It was gentle and shy, so unlike the pair of them it was hysterical, but it was everything Atsumu had wanted since he realised how he really felt about the orange haired boy in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>But like all imperfectly perfect things it had to end, and he pulled back after a few seconds. The prettiest sight he’d ever seen greeted him: Hinata blushing a fetching shade of pink, mouth slightly open, staring up at Atsumu with shocked, happy eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t I say not ta interrupt me?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Y—you did.” Hinata said and Atsumu had to touch him again. He gently cupped Hinata’s jaw and ran a thumb across the soft skin of his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“I like ya, Shouyou, as way more than a friend.” He chuckled and bent his head down to press his forehead to Hinata’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Hinata whispered into the insignificant space between them, and Atsumu smiled at the ridiculousness of it all.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, oh. Can’t believe ya beat me to it, I gave ya a whole speech and everythin’.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m...well, I’m not sorry I said it, I won then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“I confessed first, so I won right.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu pulled back and narrowed his eyes. Hinata met it with a smug look of satisfaction and that competitive streak they both shared flared to life.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen here, I started confessin’ first, so that means I win.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nuh-uh, I said I like you before you did. so I completed the confession before you did.”</p><p> </p><p>“Only because yer an impatient little—”</p><p> </p><p>“Such language Atsumu-san, is that really how you speak to the guy you like.” Hinata laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“‘Tsumu.” </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Atsumu gulped and looked away, his face burning from embarrassment even as he allowed himself to enjoy the giddiness of the revelation that Hinata liked him back.</p><p> </p><p>“Ya can call me ‘Tsumu. I like it.” He admitted and was pleased to see Hinata blush fiericer at his words.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, ‘Tsumu then.”</p><p> </p><p>And what could Atsumu do but kiss him again? Pull Hinata to him slowly, giving him plenty of time to turn away or stop, but all he did was smile and lean up.</p><p> </p><p>The second kiss was better. Hinata’s mouth was sweet, and this time they managed to get the angle right. It was longer too, and Atsumu would have been quite content with kissing Hinata for the rest of the afternoon.</p><p> </p><p>But.</p><p> </p><p>This time when it ended he took a step back, delighted at the displeased pout Hinata gave him as he put distance between them.</p><p> </p><p>“Yer goin’ ta Brazil in a week.” As much as he wanted it to, one or two kisses didn’t change that fact.</p><p> </p><p>“I am.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu nodded and steeled himself for the next words he was about to say.</p><p> </p><p>“This can’t change anythin’ then.” Hinata’s eyes widened and he took a step forward, confusion clear on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha—of course it changes things! You like me and I like you. Why wouldn’t we...you know?” He asked and Atsumu desperately wanted to agree with him. He wanted to agree to anything that would let him return to that bubble of him and Hinata and explore this wonderful thing that had opened up between them.</p><p> </p><p>But this wasn’t a movie or a book. This was life with all of its wonders and hardships. And the realities that neither one of them could escape from.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I want ya to go to Brazil and experience everythin’ it has to offer, I want ya to live yer life there to the fullest and...I ain’t gonna be somethin’ that holds ya back Shou. I couldn’t bear to be someone who holds ya back rather than lets ya fly.” He’d seen what happened when you tried to put Hinata in a cage, he wouldn’t be the one to do that to him even as his own heart cried in anguish. Fresh pain with the knowledge of what he could have had.</p><p> </p><p>Tears sprung to Hinata’s eyes and he reached a hand out towards Atsumu.</p><p> </p><p>“You wouldn’t! You’ve never held me back, you’ve done nothing but raise me up since we became friends.” Atsumu smiled and wiped away some of the wetness in his own eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Two years, yer leavin’ for two years and I don’t…we can’t start it like this.” Hinata stared up at him silently. “Ya have no idea how much I wish I’d said...not important. I want ya to promise me somethin’ Shouyou.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Promise me that ya won’t wait for me. Promise me that yer gonna go to Brazil and be free and incredible and everything else that I know ya are. Promise me that ya won’t hold yerself back because of this.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata chuckled wetly. “That’s three things, ‘Tsumu.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu looked at him meaningfully. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata’s shoulders dropped and he let out a shuddering sigh. When he looked back up at Atsumu there was a familiar resolve sparking in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I will but only if you promise the same. I—I don’t want to hold you back either.”</p><p> </p><p>Part of Atsumu wanted to say he’d been waiting for Hinata for three years since he’d made that fateful promise after their first match and another two wasn’t going to change anything, but he held his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>“I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then I promise too.”</p><p> </p><p>It hurt, it ripped open a bloody wound in his heart and he wanted to scream. What should have been a happy moment ended up stained by the sadness of an imminent parting.</p><p> </p><p>“But….” Atsumu focused his attention back on Hinata. “But, that’s for the future. For today at least can we…” he trailed off and Atsumu’s throat tightened.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” he said hoarsely. “Yeah we can have today.”</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t clear which one of them moved first, but their third kiss is bittersweet full of regret and what-if but not enough to drown out the feeling of joy that came from knowing the other felt the same way.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata fit perfectly in Atsumu’s arms, his hands insistently pulled on Atsumu’s collar and Atsumu eagerly followed them down.</p><p> </p><p>For today at least they could have this.</p><hr/><p>Hinata gripped onto his seat as the plane left the runway, that weird swooping feeling in his stomach made him feel a little queasy as it fought against gravity’s pull. Through the small window he could see the world get smaller and smaller, the buildings and roads looking like some elaborate doll set made up of a thousand moving pieces.</p><p> </p><p>Everything looked so small, and they hadn’t even reached the highest altitude yet.</p><p> </p><p>His phone was turned off, tens of messages packed inside all wishing him luck and reminding him to call when he landed again in twenty eight hours. He was going to be in the air for longer than a day, a full day total plus nine hours of layovers. It was kinda scary to think about.</p><p> </p><p>He rubbed at his eyes, still slightly wet from the tearful goodbye with his mother and sister. He didn’t even know if he’d be able to get back home for the holidays, so it would be a while before he saw them again.</p><p> </p><p>Natsu had promised that the next time they met, she will have mastered her jump serve. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t wait.</p><p> </p><p>His mom had hugged him tight and told him how proud she was of him, in a voice thick with tears and worry, but she’d never let her worries stop her from supporting him and he was forever grateful for that.</p><p> </p><p>The next chapter of his life was about to begin, and no one had any idea how it would end.</p><p> </p><p>He thought of Karasuno, of Kageyama and a rivalry stretching across the years and evolving into a friendship neither of them had seen coming, of opponents who inspired and scared him, of those he would never play with again but who had helped him to stand where he was now, of his family who believed in him, of Takeda-sensei and Coach Ukai who had taught him so many things about volleyball but also life.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata thought about Atsumu.</p><p> </p><p>He thought about kisses under a clear sky and hands cupping his face,</p><p> </p><p>He thought about a promise declared across a net that against all the laws of distance and time Hinata would fight to fulfil.</p><p> </p><p>He thought about a friendship that had shaped them both.</p><p> </p><p>Not at all what he had expected when he’d given out his number three years ago in a stadium bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>He thought about a promise. He would keep it, he wouldn’t hold anything back, he wouldn’t wait.</p><p> </p><p>But he hadn’t promised not to hope.</p><p> </p><p>He’d hope for a future two years down the line where he could stand beside Atsumu on the court, unafraid to take his hand and walk forward together side by side.</p><p> </p><p>He’d hope for Atsumu to feel the same way as he did now. There was a certainty of his own feelings that he knew wouldn’t change. His feelings for Atsumu felt like his feelings for volleyball.</p><p> </p><p>Unbreakable. Set in stone. Something that he would chase forever.</p><p> </p><p>As Japan disappeared beneath the clouds, Hinata sat back in his seat and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>He’d never been one to give up on hoping easily.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's done and it feels very surreal. I'm a little amazed at myself for finishing it and I had no idea how big it would get when I first had a rough idea of this 'what if'. This was the fic that got me writing fic again so it will always have a special place in my heart.</p><p>I hope the ending was satisfying and that you can see why I went in the direction I did. I'm working on the sequel right now so if you're interested watch this space because it's coming! Thank you to everyone who has supported this fic, it's been quite a ride :) </p><p>As usual please feel free to come say hi on<a href="https://twitter.com/Jen_B93"> my twitter</a> if you want and a massive thank you  to my beta reader <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesasoldasbelle/pseuds/talesasoldasbelle">talesasoldasbelle</a> for all their hard work, this fic would not be as good without them!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahh I feel so rusty writing this. Hopefully you guys have enjoyed it and want to see more. I've got a rough plan of where I want to go with this and where I want to end up. I've not written Atsumu before so I feel nervous about jumping straight in to his POV but crossing my fingers it turned out ok. Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>